


The Reign of the Wolves and the Regency of the Dragons

by KingOfIreland777



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Ned is regent, Rhaella Targaryen Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 80,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfIreland777/pseuds/KingOfIreland777
Summary: Rhaegar Tagaryen dies on the trident but so does Robert Baratheon soon after which leaves The Seven Kingdoms with no clear ruler ….or so they thought.What happens when Eddard Stark becomes Lord Regent for his nephew Jaehaerys Targaryen the Third of his name on the behest of his beloved sister? The Hour of the Wolf is upon us all again, gone is the Quiet Wolf we all know and in his place is the Ruthless Wolf, here to deliver the King's Justice.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 813
Kudos: 439





	1. The Tower of the Dragonwolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Id like to welcome you to my first fanfiction story, I've never done something like this before but I was inspired during this awful lockdown and just couldn't help myself. Firstly I'd like to apologise in advance for any errors and plot holes you'll see within this story, I plan to grow over time and during this growth I'll fix anything that shows up, however constructive criticism is appreciated, I'm going to do my absolute best to interact with those who comments in order to grow a stable and fun community and I hope I manage to create a well written and loved AU of a combination of the distinctive worlds of ASOIAF and GOT.  
> I'd just like to say thank you to authors like Longclaw 1-6 and Alperez16 for example (more names to be added later when I think of them) who paved the way and inspired the small fish that is me to write this. Also a shout out to KrimzonStriker over on archive of our own who wrote a story about Ned as Regent for Jon Snow but unfortunately abandoned it after a few chapters,that is the most direct inspiration for this story. There's not a lot using this idea so I hope to open up the market more for other authors.  
> Of course and most importantly thank you to George R.R Martin for creating the universe we all base our stories off of without you none of this would be possible.  
> I plan for this to be a very big fanfic that'll cover two different times that being Ned as Regent and The reign of Jon Snow (Jaehaerys Targaryen). There will be romance but not a lot until Dany and Jon are of an acceptable age. My ultimate goal is to not abandon this story as I have seen plenty of people do to much better works but of course there's no point in me uploading unless I get some sort of traction any amount of encouragement will do honestly. So tell me what you think,I'm always open to ideas and looking to improve so well I hope you Enjoy (please)

**Ned**

* * *

“Go Ned, take your most trusted men, take the entire northern army if you have to and find my Lyanna, I’ll stay here and stop my newly acquired kingdoms fall into the claws of Tywin fucking Lannister.” 

  
These words from his closest friend, a man he considered as much as a brother to him as Brandon and Benjen are (or were in Brandon’s case) were the last words Robert Baratheon The first of his name spoke to Lord Eddard Stark before he left Kingslanding on a near-blind quest to Dorne.

  
Well, that was a lie; those weren’t the last words he heard Robert say.

  
But he decided he’d instead not think about the bodies of the innocent dragon princelings that Tywin Lannister presented to the soon to be crowned King.

  
"I see nothing but dragonspawn."

  
Words that made Ned feel uncomfortable just thinking about, how could his brother be so cruel? It certainly wasn’t the best way to start his reign, the first reign that wasn’t directly Targaryen in three hundred years.

  
To say Eddard Stark, the second son of Lord Richard Stark, was glad to get out of the viper’s pit known as the capital of the seven kingdoms would be an understatement. Ned had never meant to be Lord of anything, never mind the Lord Paramount of the most extensive Kingdom in Westeros, but yet he was because of his brother’s recklessness and the madness of a now-dead king, among other reasons.

  
Ned Stark would have been happy earning his way in this shit world through a number of different ways. It didn’t truly matter as long as he got to stay out of Southern politics.

His youngest and only surviving brother, Benjen, still got to fulfill his desire to become First Ranger of the Night’s Watch.

  
While Ned had to marry his Southern bride, that was meant to be his brother Bran’s betroth originally.

  
This position of power was where he was now and by the Old gods and the New Ned Stark was going to find his sister or at least get closure on the topic of her disappearance.   
In truth, he never believed Rhaegar kidnapped her but yet there was never any proof to suggest otherwise besides accounts from those who knew her best.

  
The thought of Robert’s Rebellion being a lie couldn’t possibly be real, right?

Despite his hatred for the backstabbing politics of the south and its ultimate representation through the mere existence of the capital, Ned had a worrying thought about the state of Robert when he last saw him.

  
A wound he had taken in his battle with the former crown Prince Rhaegar at the ‘Battle of the Trident,’ which had, according to Grand Maester Pycelle, began to fester again but would not be life-threatening. 

  
So, after hearing that his friend would be okay after a “few dosages of milk of the poppy.”

  
Ned quickly left along with his six most trusted companions-Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, Ser Mark Ryswell, and Howland Reed. All good men and all handpicked because of their loyalty and connection to House Stark.

  
Oh for real, the thought of potentially reuniting with his sister, then returning to Winterfell and finally getting to hold his new baby son in his arms for the first time and never setting his eyes on those lion banners hanging up around Kingslanding again truly made Ned feel happy.

  
However, after seeing the three men in dragon crested armor standing outside a tower, he had been directed to in the middle of nowhere in particular of importance located in the Dornish Red Mountains made any sense of joy disappear faster than the head off a traitor body.

  
“Ser Oswell, Ser Gerold, Ser Arthur, I can’t say I’m particularly happy to see any of ye, but I’m certainly curious as to why you’re here.” 

  
“We are where our prince asked us to be Lord Eddard,” snapped Ser Gerold Hightower, the famous but aging Lord Commander of the Kingsgaurd of the now-former King. 

  
“Aye, perhaps that’s true yet that prince you speak so highly of is dead, dead because you weren’t there to protect him on the trident,” replied Ned.

  
“You might be right, Lord Eddard.”

  
If we had been on the Trident, our Prince wouldn’t be dead that much is true.”

  
“Instead, that usurping Stag would have died on the edge of my swords as opposed to a wine-induced puddle of his own making.”

  
That comment from Ser Arthur leads to a few quick chuckles from all three men and a look of pure shock on the face of Ned. 

  
Seeing his inability to respond Ser Oswell decided to break the tension “given the looks on your face and the fact that none of us are white walkers, I’m going to presume you weren’t aware of your whore mongering friend’s demise.” 

  
All Ned could do was shake his head in response, so Ser Oswell continued, “We just received word from the capital, the whoring Stag is dead before he could even be crowned, woe to him, I hope he burns in the seven hells for what he did.” 

  
“What HE DID, are you japing me? You, three so-called knights, stand here cursing Robert while keeping my sister captive, it’s not truly about what he did; it’s about what you are doing right now Sers”. Ned truly surprised everyone, including himself, with his response, the quiet wolf wasn’t known for his anger.

  
A deadly silence broke out before Ser Arthur began to unsheathe his swords, followed by his brothers, which led to Ned and his small party doing the same. It was going to be seven versus three; usually, Ned would have liked those odds, but they weren’t facing three ordinary hedge knights, these were three of the greatest swordsmen to walk the earth within the last fifty years at least, But before blood could spill from any of the action-ready lords and knights a scream could be heard from the tower above.

  
"NEDDDDDD GET UP HERE NOW."

  
And just like that, all swords were put away as Ned sprinted for the tower that he now knew for sure held his sister. No one dared to try to stop him because, quite honestly, they didn’t want to.

  
Nothing could have prepared him for what was behind that door. As he pushed it, open Ned saw a pool of blood around his sister’s bed, blood, and roses-winter roses and, more importantly, a baby. 

  
“Lyanna, what happened, why are you here, is..is that his? He nearly spat the last words out, “Yes, Ned its Rhaegar’s son and the heir to the Iron Throne, I don’t have much time Ned, I’ve lost too much blood. I’m so sorry for what happened, I left a letter in Riverrun, but the next thing I heard was Brandon being strangled to death and Father being burnt alive".

  
"It’s all my fault, We should have told people about the marriage only the three Kingsguard and the High Septon knew, so many died because of me and Rhaegar’s love".Lyanna said, while crying.

  
Ned could barely keep himself from crying too but managed to choke out “it will be all okay Lyanna, you’re going to be okay, and we will find you a Maester, now tell me what you mean about your marriage to Rhaegar? He was already married to Elia Martell".

  
“They had it annulled Ned. Rhaegar, and I married for love while they married for duty.”

"Our son is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. His name is Jaehaerys Targaryen", Lyanna barely managed to choke out as the blood was getting deeper. 

  
“You must protect him, Ned, protect him from having the same faith as his siblings, that bastard Robert and his lackeys.”

  
“It’s okay Lyanna, Robert is dead, I will protect Jaehaerys for as long as I live.”

  
"I will raise him as my own in the North where he will be safe from whoever sits that dang throne.” Ned replied in an attempt to soothe her.

  
“No Ned, you must bring him to Kingslanding and rule in his name until he is of age, it is his destiny to rule, his father saw it in a dragon dream, he is the last of Rhaegar’s line, and he must become King"

  
"Promise me, Ned, promise me that you won’t rob him of his birthright in favor of keeping him as a bastard and a stain on your honor, the Kingsgaurd won’t let you leave if you let him be raised to be anything less than a king now that Robert is dead. I know going back North is the option most Stark’s would take, especially you, but you must rule in his name, or else the world is doomed, bring about the second hour of the wolf Ned, don’t let those Vipers harm my son”.

  
It took Ned a minute to take in all he was being asked, the cheek of such a big request was one only his sister could make him keep, but none the less he responded with “Alright Lyanna, I promise you that Jaehaerys will rule you have my word.” He said with a soft, sad smile.

  
“Thank you, Ned, make sure you tell him I love him as soon as he can understand it.”

  
Ned nodded, now crying as his sister began to dose off for the last time but not without saying, “The pack survives Ned, make sure you remind our little brother of that fact before he goes off to freeze his balls off at the Wall.”

  
And with that, the winter rose of Winterfell was gone never to speak again, leaving a large amount of unintentional destruction behind for her brother to clean up.  
A few hours later, Ned emerged from the tower to find his northern companions and the Kingsgaurd sitting around waiting for him.

All of Ned’s plans had gone up in smoke after the uttering of two words “promise me.”

* * *

**Ser Arthur Dayne**

Eddard Stark ran up the tower, past the Kingsguard, and leaving his companions, and if it weren’t for Ser Gerold reminding him that Lyanna needed to speak with him privately, he would have run up there after them to protect his Queen and her babe.

  
A few hours later, Eddard Stark emerged from the tower carrying a baby boy. It was just as the prophecy predicted, Rhaegar did have a second son born from his second wife.

  
Seeing how upset the right-hand man of the usurper looked shouldn’t have upset Arthur as much as it did, yet he couldn’t help but think of his sister Ashara who he had always been close with, he thought about what would have done if he was in the same situation. 

  
It made him ease up a little on the quiet wolf, but yet certain things had to be said before anyone could continue. Luckily for them, all Gerold Hightower was always more prone to the peaceful communication side of conversations that are part of the reason why he was Lord Commander, after all.

  
“Lord Eddard, from the looks of you and from hearing the noise from above, I’m guessing her grace did not survive” A solemn look was all the answer they needed.

  
A week past with little being said between any of the men. They picked up a wet nurse named Wylia on their way out of the desert to make sure Jae was fed and healthy.

  
Queen Lyanna’s body was wrapped up in a sheet as they brought her along with them. It was to decide once they made it to the castle named Starfall they would leave her bones there until Eddard was ready to establish an escort for them to the crypts of Winterfell, no one knew what he had planned after that.

  
Everyone seemed to follow Ned now waiting upon his further instructions, one thing was for sure and none of the Kingsguard would let little Jaehaerys waste away in the North as a bastard as Lyanna had feared Ned would try to do. 

  
They had decided long before Eddard arrived that if things didn’t turn out that they would take the boy to Essos, faking their deaths before doing so and raising him as best as they could.

  
Even though he grew up in Dorne, Arthur was well aware that raising the rightful King as a bastard was no life to live.

  
Ned’s new Tully wife would not take too kindly to the boy, Oswell, an Uncle on her mother’s side, assured them of the holiness the Tully’s claimed was on par with that of the Hightowers, meaning Jae would get undeserved dirty looks and perhaps worse if Arthur wasn’t there to stop it that is. 

  
Therefore between the times of Rhaegar leaving to go to war and his birth, the three Kingsguard, along with Lyanna herself, devised a plan on what was to happen if she didn’t survive the birthing bed like some women didn’t. As tragic as it was, their strategy turned out to bear fruit, just not the way they would have guessed.

  
Who would have thought Robert would die from his wounds long after the battle was over.

  
Arthur’s best friend and Prince would find the massive jape in such as a so-called great warrior like Robert dying from his wound long after the battle when he was supposed to have been fully recovered only to fall over and die with a few whores in his arms was undoubtedly some bad jape.

  
In all honesty, they didn’t believe it when one of Varys little birds rode up to them just hours before Ned arrived and told them. They hadn’t even the time to tell Lyanna as the wet nurse that they had left behind once they left had barred them from entering while she was preparing to give birth.

  
Never the less Robert dying changed things though as he was still alive when Lyanna was making her will where they had decided upon these now dead in the water plans. Indeed things had changed in their favor. 

  
The honorable Ned Stark would never go against his sister’s final wish since his friend was dead as well.

  
Despite this, Arthur still wasn’t sure the northerner’s inability to understand the politics of the south would or wouldn’t get in the way of what was rightfully his Nephew’s.

  
They were currently stopped in a Tavern on the outskirts of Dorne.

  
Starfall was now long behind them when Arthur managed to get a word with Ned away from his Stark guards. 

  
“So Stark, you’ve read her will, the annulment papers and the letter Elia wrote for Doran, the question is what do you plan to do now?."

  
"I don’t know", he replied. I don’t know. "The crown should pass to Stannis now since the Baratheon’s won the throne, but just from seeing Stannis after freeing him from the Tyrell siege, I know he would be a shit ruler he doesn’t seem to have an understanding of gratitude or mercy."

  
“Aye, he would indeed be a shit King,” replied Ser Arthur.

  
“but Stannis already refused the crown and since Renly is the third born and a young boy he’s not even being considered I know this because I heard the tavern owner complain about the crown not having a clear ruler. They’re thinking about calling a great council to elect someone new, Tywin Lannister is leading the charge with this idea.”

  
Tywin Lannister’s apparent plan certainly raised Ned’s eyebrow. Everyone knew Stannis was ridged and wouldn’t have risen in Robert’s rebellion if he wasn’t his brother, yet it was still surprising.

  
“It appears the course of action is clear, thank you for the wakeup call Ser Arthur, if you wouldn’t mind please call everyone together while I plan out what to do next, my nephew will sit that throne if it’s the last thing I do.”

  
“I’ll keep my promise Lyanna, he whispered to the open room.” 

  
As Arthur was rushing out with a small knowing smirk on his face.

  
"Aye and I’ll keep my promise to you too Rhaegar."

* * *

**Ned**

Fifteen minutes later, everyone gathered outside the tavern on request by Ser Arthur.

  
It was quite nerve-racking having people look up to him, even people as esteemed as the three Kingsguard were waiting for his direction, yet Ned figured he better get used to the idea if he was going to rule in his Nephew’s name.

  
“My Lords,” he began. “As you all know, it was my sister’s last wish for her son to sit the Iron throne and consequentially for me to be his regent until he comes of age. However, certain things need had to be put in place, do I have the word of you all that you will follow me until our task has been complete.” 

  
Everyone nodded in agreement. 

  
Their acceptance of the situation didn’t surprise Ned, but it encouraged him all the same.

  
“I appreciate the co-operation, my Lords, now the first order of business is to get this letter Elia Martell wrote to Doran and Oberyn Martell in Sunspear as soon as possible since we are currently in Dorne.”

  
“Ser Arthur as the only Dornish man here and spent some time in Sunspear in his youth can I trust you to carry this task out?,” internally Ned was thinking about how they wouldn’t take too kindly to the brother of the woman showing up at their doorstep. The latter was the cause of such a big slight against their family, and Ned couldn’t blame them for being upset.

  
Ser Arthur nodded in acceptance of the task, so he next turned his attention to the Lord Commander.

  
“Ser Gerold, I will need you by my side when I enter the city to deal with those more in touch with the seven than I am, given that I don’t believe in them and you’re a Hightower after all. Do you think you can convince the most devout of the legitimacy of this wedding and, therefore, Jae’s high birth?"

  
“I wouldn’t have left your side anyways, Lord Regent, for the sake of his Grace." Ned appreciated the sentiment but hated that name “Lord Regent” ugh, it would undoubtedly take a while to get used to being called that.

  
None, the less Ned, replied, “I appreciate the help Lord Commander, having you on my side will get rid of some of my future headaches at least."

  
“As for the rest of my northern allies, I need you to spread the word, ride fast and hard, summon every Lord you can to the Red Keep, tell them that I am calling off the council to crown a new King as I have found an heir."

  
“Ser Oswell I need you to retrieve the royal family on Dragonstone as quickly as you can, I fear what has happened there since the events in the Capitol, they are Jae’s kin as much as I am, and a boy needs his Grandmother in his life after all.”

  
A silent but respectful nod was all Ned got in return.

  
“Right, my lords, we have a king to crown. Its time to get to work.”

  
A cheer in response from his travel companions was welcoming.

  
And so they all dispersed in their different directions to spread the word that War Hero Ned Stark had found an heir to the Iron Throne,  
During this time, Ned, The Lord Commander, and the wetnurse named Wylia were all that remained and made their way to Kingslanding.

  
Wylia managed to keep Jae as happy as she could, but that Targaryen prince was certainly a screamer, just like Lyanna had been as a babe Ned noted. 

  
He was upset due to leaving her body at Starfall. Still, it was a necessary sacrifice until everything was in order, then he would find a spot in the Winterfell crypts for her, tradition dictated otherwise, but Ned didn’t care.

  
A month passed, and Ned and company were about to reach Kingslanding. In the distance, they could see what could be mistaken for one giant united army if the mistaken person didn’t realize all the lords had received a call to the capital after the war.

  
Ned had taken his first step in sitting Jaehaerys the Conciliator reborn upon the Iron Throne,

  
Perhaps that would happen one day; however, it was time for Cregan Stark Reborn to emerge and deal with the traitors in an hour of the wolf homage, but who was the traitor when it came to all-out war?

  
From looking at the golden lion banners, this was a reminder to Ned that he already had an answer to that question. However, like his ancestor before him, Eddard had the power to root out those who would wish upon the rightful King, but he wouldn’t make the same mistake Cregan did.

  
Winter was coming but not just for the North, but for the whole of Westeros, things were about to change.


	2. Stepping on the Lion's tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to maintain power one must have the most important Lords on their side. What will Ned have to offer in order to make that happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for stopping by for chapter two of my fanfic.  
> Big shoutout to those who favorited and followed this story on fanfic.net and those who bookmarked and send kudos on ‘Archive of our own.’  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the beginning of the Ned Stark political intelligence side that we honestly didn’t get in the books or show. Canon Ned didn’t learn from Cregan. If he had brought along some northern bannermen as opposed to just his household, then I’m willing to bet he would have been able to match the Lannister’s better.  
> As you can probably guess by the title of the chapter, it's going to be about getting the important Lords of the Kingdoms on his side to confirm power. Some will follow out of respect, and some will require deals. I guess you’ll have to read to find out exactly what I mean. I made sure to take care of grammar concerns. I'm still doing my research on how to write dialogue, but it should be much easier to read. It was a fair criticism, but know I am currently working on it, but I’ll never be perfect.

**Ned**

It may have been two moons since he first left for Dorne to find his sister, but Kingslanding looked as if the Lannister sacking had just happened a few days prior. The fires had been put out and extinguished at this point, but besides that, nothing had changed.

  
Anywhere you looked in the city were destroyed shops, and houses it looked as if very few had even begun to repair their livelihoods probably because they didn’t possess the silver to do so.

  
Ned wondered about the food situation, too, considering the number of soldiers outside the walls would be taking the most of it he feared for the smallfolk within. Unfortunately, Mace Tyrell wouldn’t be feasting in the middle of Fleebottom as he did outside the walls of Storm’s End. That was for sure.

  
Why Aerys had been foolish enough to open the city to Tywin and the army of the West he did not know, but once again, a King’s stupid decision cost the rest of the world.

  
This time it was the poor folk of the city that felt the cost of the raping and pillaging of Tywin Lannister’s army as one could see.

  
The thought of what that overgrown sack of shit Ser Gregor Clegane did to Jae’s siblings who were barely older than he was in the case of little Aegon made Ned shiver, but it was time for Ned to bring justice upon those who committed crimes against the realm.

  
First, it was time to meet up with his foster father, who he was most confident would give him the support he needed. The main who leads the Knights of the Vale would be easiest to explain the situation to and get on his side.

  
He found Jon Arryn in the council chamber looking worried and grief-stricken due to the death of his other Foster son.

  
None the less he greeted Ned with a quick embrace then got down to business.

  
“Ned, what happened in Dorne? Why did you call to summon the lords of the land yet canceled the plans to elect a new King”.

  
“I had a disturbing revelation while in Dorne, my old friend, Rhaegar, never kidnapped my sister turns out they were in love and even married after Princess Elia, and Prince Rhaegar had their marriage annulled."

  
Lord Arryn looked shocked from this revelation, so what was about to be presented to him next was going to cause him to consider throwing himself out the famous moon door in the Vale.

  
“Jon you know I think of you as a father, that’s why I came to you first, the kingdoms need a time of healing and I believe you’re the man to help me bind them back together.”

  
“What are you talking about, Ned? Are you going to take the crown for yourself, I can’t say I blame you, but you have no Royal blood, the loyalists won’t accept it we would be on the verge of another revolt”.

  
Ned surprisingly chuckled at this statement and said, “Don’t worry, I don’t plan to depose the Targaryen name. As I said, I want the kingdoms to move on.”

  
"Lord Arryn may I present to you crown Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen third of his name son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Targaryen."

  
Just then, as if on cue Lord Commander Hightower walked in, along with Wylia with the newborn king within her arms.  
He was fast asleep, utterly oblivious as to what was about to happen. Jon was still completely speechless, so Ned decided to continue since simple delays were best to be avoided if possible when trying to place your nephew on the Iron Throne.

  
“I want to raise my nephew to be the best possible king he can be, and I want you to help me, Lord Arryn."

  
Jon raised an eyebrow at this statement. Ned knew him to be an intelligent man who knew how to survive and run a court. He did it quite well in the Vale, after all.

  
The Vale was a Kingdom run on respect, respect for the Arryn name. When Jon’s heir Elbert Arryn was murdered alongside Ned’s brother and father, the only appropriate course of action was to call the banners and look where it got them.

  
No wonder Robert had planned to name him his hand, and now it was time for Eddard to do the same.

  
“Be the king’s new hand while I’ll be his Regent, together we will make sure Jaehaerys lives up to his first namesake the conciliator and perhaps even surpass his accomplishments.”

  
After a few moments of silence, Jon finally smiled slightly and agreed to his new position. Everything had come full circle, at least in this regard.

  
For a few hours, Jon Arryn Lord Hand to Jaehaerys Targaryen the Third of his name and Lord Eddard Stark Lord Regent to Jaehaerys Targaryen and Warden of the North discussed how best to approach each different kingdom and their Lord Paramount.

  
Jae wasn’t due to blessed in the eyes of the seven for a few weeks. Which gave Ned the time he needed to root out the corruption in the capital.  
He then planned to form a new small council in its place, which included members from both sides of the war.

  
To achieve such a goal, Ned realized all the Lord Paramounts had to be on his side  
Ned figured it was best to leave the most dangerous lords until he had enough power at his back to back them into a position where they would remain forced to accept the new reality. Or face the consequences.

  
Therefore his next meeting only made sense as he could recruit a powerful ally to which could then be used by Ned in many different ways.

* * *

  
“Ah Lord Mace welcome to the small council chambers, I trust your newly acquired royal apartments are to your liking.”

  
Ned said this with a hint of dislike that he knew would go unnoticed. It wasn’t entirely true that he disliked the Warden of the South. Ned was grateful Mace held up to his reputation of being a true and utter buffoon.

  
This awe-inspiring information was quickly discovered by Ned to be the case when he lifted the siege of Storm’s End from the feasting Tyrell host.  
He discovered on that day that he’d rather have this meeting with Mace than the infamous Queen of Thorns.

  
Of course, Ned never thought he’d be in that position but who could blame him for wanting to meet with Mace then Tywin as opposed to Olenna then Tywin it was indeed no competition.

  
“Yes Lord Eddard the new apartments are to my liking, I must confess I was confused as to why I received your summons, I was unaware that we had anything to talk about or rather anything that requires a private meeting.”  
Did Mace reply or was in Olenna?

  
Ned supposed it didn’t matter at the moment anyway, the whole of Westeros was fully aware who pulled strings as long as they were pulling on behalf of Jae, who cares?

  
“Well then Lord Tyrell, I’ll get right to it, as I’m sure you’ll agree with the rebellion and the years that preceded it wasn’t the most prosperous for anyone."

  
He stopped to pour himself a cup of Arbor gold then proceeded to do the same for Mace.

  
“The Mad King was spiraling, and due to the way things went, we ended up on two different sides of the battlefield” Mace nodded his head nervously, perhaps afraid he was going to have his titles stripped from him for being on the losing side.

  
“This country has suffered enough Mace, and I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors by now, my sister ran off with the Crown Prince, and they had a son named Jaehaerys, completely legitimized in the eyes of the seven and the old gods as they married in front of both before he was born.”

  
He could see the cogs turning in the Lord’s head, yet he continued anyway.

  
“If Robert was still alive, Mace I’m sure you’d agree he would have looked to punish your family, I am not Robert, and I’m in need of a Master of Coin Mace, will you accept the position on the small council?”

  
Lord Mace stuttered out. "I appreciate the offer Lord R-regent by I’m afraid my lands need tending to so I really cannot accept such an honor.”

  
Ned was afraid this would happen. It seems Olenna told Mace to push his luck because she knew he’d need them on his side even if her son weren’t aware of her thought process.

  
“I had a feeling you’d say that my Lord, that’s why the position of Master of Coin was just one term of my offer that I have for you, as part of a formal agreement between House Tyrell and the crown."

  
"I’m willing to offer you the position of Master of Coin and the position on the small council that goes with it but that my lord is truly only the beginning.”

  
“I’m also willing to temporarily betroth my newborn son Robb Stark the next Lord of Winterfell to your daughter Lady Margaery of House Tyrell.”

  
“If you agree to this, my lord, our children will get to know each other as they will spend years of their lives growing up within the Red Keep together.”

  
“Once they are twelve years of age, we will discuss to see if they are friendly enough and, more importantly, good enough of a match to be officially betrothed to each other.”  
“They will then be married once they are both seventeen name days of age as long as they get along.”

  
“Your daughter will hopefully be the Lady of Winterfell one day, and the Tyrell name will always be a part of the largest kingdom of Westeros.”

  
He let himself catch his breath for a second before continuing.

  
“I plan for Robb and Jae to grow up together. Perhaps one day, when they are grown. The king will choose his cousin and best friend as his Lord Hand, which in turn will make your daughter the second most powerful woman in the seven kingdoms”.

  
“So, as you can see Mace, I’m very kind with my offer here, all I ask in return is for your backing of my nephew on the Iron Throne and the support of your grain when the next winter hits.”

  
He knew he had his attention; it was just time to seal the deal.

  
“Do this, and the Tyrell name will join with the line of the Kings of Winter one day, and the current king will grow up thinking of the Tyrell family as his friends and top advisor.”

  
“So my lord, what do you say?”

  
Asking questions he already knew the ambitious answers to was something Ned needed to learn.

  
“Well my lord, how could I possibly refuse such an offer, let me know where I sign this agreement, and I’ll get to work on that grain shipment right away, it’ll be at White Harbour before the turn of the next moon.”

  
Ned was pleased by his answer, but it wasn’t as if he’d say no, considering all Ned had offered him or if he was honest all he had offered his mother.

  
This agreement should keep her from sprouting her thorns in the direction of Jae and his Throne.

  
“Thank you, my Lord, I appreciate you preparing the grain with such haste since winter is indeed coming.”

  
“However, as Master of Coin I also ask you to start thinking about the repairmen of the city itself as you can see the war-hit it hard, I saw the horrors of its current situation when I arrived here this morning.”

  
“Yes, my Lord Regent I will get to balancing the books right away, from what I heard the former King didn’t like spending his coppers however I’m not sure the Royal Treasury will cover all the damages as well as other expenditures as of right now.”

  
“And why might that be my Lord?” Eddard genuinely didn’t know.

  
“Well, given the damages and the reprimands, the smallfolk demand, which is due to the raping and murdering they experienced. I don’t believe the treasury will cover it all on its own, but perhaps with the support of let’s say a loan from the Iron Bank or extra taxes from some of the richer houses of the realm, it could be possible.”

  
“That’s quite an informed statement my Lord, I knew I made the right choice by offering you this position. You were born for it” Mace looked like a proud peacock from hearing this.

  
“However, I have thought about it too, and don’t you worry, we will find the funding without having to borrow from the Iron Bank or raise taxes,” Ned replied  
Said in half surprised about hearing an intelligent statement coming out of the mouth of Mace Tyrell.

  
“And how do you plan to do that, my Lord Regent.”

  
All Ned did was smile knowingly back at the Lord of the South.

  
In truth, smiling was all that was all he could do despite the nerves of what was to become of him during his next meeting.

* * *

**The Lion Lord**

Lord Tywin arrived into the small council chambers for his meeting with Eddard Stark 20 minutes later than scheduled. He had heard the rumors of a secret Targaryen with Stark blood and spat on the idea. Everyone knew he could be no more than a bastard, a blackfyre with northern blood, right?

  
“Ah, Lord Tywin, it’s nice of you to arrive. I was about to send one of my men to find you”.

  
Ned Stark nearly spat out.

  
Tywin was well aware of the politics of the capital, as the former Lord Hand for the Mad King before he was mad that is, he always had to be sharp, whatever this up jumped wolf was about to say Tywin Lannister knew he could counter.

  
“As I'm sure you’ve heard my Lord, my sister had a son, a legitimate son, and therefore an heir to the Iron throne with a better claim than his uncle or grandmother for that matter, and I tend to be his Regent. I’ve already offered terms to Lord Tyrell and Lord Arryn, the new Master of Coin and Hand of the King respectfully, and I’m willing to provide a….different set of alliance terms to you in particular regarding your oldest son."

Tywin instantly popped up at the mention of Jaime. Whatever game Ned was playing at Tywin now knew his son was at risk, so he had to tread carefully, so he replied, “and what are these terms, Lord…Regent.”

  
“Jaime Lannister is to be your son and heir. Ser Gerold will strip him of his white cloak of the Kingsguard. He is not to leave the West for the next ten years unless escorted by trusted men. If he breaks this term, he will be sent to the Wall or will have his head chopped off by myself.”

  
“In return for you getting your heir back, you will sign these papers declaring my nephew as the heir and rightful King, and you will back his claim as the other Lord Paramounts have done already.”

  
Tywin thought Ned’s terms were completed since he paused for so long, but he was majorly mistaken.

  
"Also, you will pay one million golden dragons for the damages your army committed in the city during the sack of Kingslanding, and, you will present all involved in the death of Princess Elia and my nephew's siblings including Gregor Clegane and another elsewhere they will be shipped to Dorne to be dealt with by the Martells in any way they see fit, after a trial,”

  
“Also, I am willing to offer your brother a place on the Small Council as well as keeping your second son Tyrion as the crown’s ward, so what do you say, Lord Tywin?”  
“just a small fraction of your gold, the handing over of some raping good for nothing monsters and you get Lannister representation on the small council and your firstborn son back as your heir, and we even take your second son off your hands, so do you agree.”

  
To say Tywin was shocked about what he just heard was an understatement, Ned Stark did know how to play the Game of Thrones it seems now that was a surprise, it was a good deal in all honesty, but Tywin couldn’t look weak in fear of ending up like his father. The latter nearly destroyed their name, so he had to play this out.

  
“Lord Eddard you are yet to present proof that this boy is nothing more than a bastard, how do I know this isn’t just some insane wolf power play.”

  
“Simply because it’s not Lord Tywin,” Lord Eddard ferociously snapped back.

  
“My sister and my now dead good brother married in the eyes of the seven and the old gods, his former marriage was annulled, and Jae was named the heir with me as his Lord Protector,”

  
He handed Tywin the papers, and to his annoyance, everything looked in order, Tywin had been outplayed and outmatched by Ned, but he was not out for the count just yet.

  
“Alright Lord Eddard, anyone who dares to deny the…generousity of these terms is foolish, yet I have some issues. I refuse to pay one million golden dragons for something that is not my fault. Armies sack cities all the time, yet why are you cornering me?”

  
Aerys, despite all his madness, didn’t spend any gold on anything except what was needed”.

  
“Aye, my Lord, that might be, but I plan to make the city thrive, I’m going to fix the shops, houses, and the smell of shit located within the city.”

  
Ned paused for a minute, then continued.

  
“However, you are correct in your judgment that one million dragons are an unfair price.”

  
“Therefore, I'm willing to lower the price to 500,000 gold dragons.”

  
“In exchange, you will hand over every man who raped and murdered where they will choose death or a life on the Wall.”

  
Tywin honestly had no choice. If he disagreed, Eddard might start looking into his connections and may look to punish the Lannister line directly. Ned held all the cards for now, but Lord Tywin would never roll over, sometimes picking when to strike at your prey was as important as actually striking.

  
“Very well, Lord Regent, you have my support on the condition that I get to choose which of my brothers will represent the West on your small council,”  
I think my closest brother would be an excellent fit for the position.”

  
The smile he had begun to form knowing Kevan would spy for him didn’t last for long.

  
“I'm afraid I cannot accept that term as I already sent the Raven to your brother Tygett.” A look of rage began to show on Tywin’s face at this apparent slight as he knew Tygett would look after himself and Tyrion only, not the family as a whole.

Ned saw this and responded,  
“Oh come now, Tywin, you know just as well as I do that you were going to accept as soon as I offered Jaime back as your heir.”

  
And with that, the agreement was signed, and the Lions would lick their wounds until the right time to strike, Tywin Lannister would have blood on that throne before he died.  
Wolves, Eagles, and the rest be dammed.

  
He had lost a good portion of his army to the Wall, a drop of gold in his storages and his monsters to the Dornish but at least Tywin could now plan what to do next without Tyrion or Tygett getting in the way, perhaps this deal wasn’t all bad for the Lannister name in the long term.

  
It was time to visit his heir in White Sword Tower.

* * *

**Ned**

Ned knew he was in for a battle when it came to making terms with Tywin Lannister, but it had worked out in the end. The Wall would now have at least 2000 new members to man it, and the shit stain that was Kingslanding now had the funding to right the wrong that was its sacking. Playing the game of thrones with more experienced players was tiring work, but it wouldn’t be as tricky from here on out.

  
The rest of his week included meetings with the High Septon, where he got a written account of the fact that the marriage between Rhaegar and Lyanna did happen, which would be very useful come to the coordination. For his help, Ned allocated a spot for the faith on the small council for them to have a voice as well.

  
A meeting with Stannis Baratheon was as tense as he could have ever imagined. Stannis gladly signed over any right the Baratheon name might have had for the crown and agreed to support Jae as long as he was named Lord of the Stormlands, which Ned had no problem with. He also wished for his kid brother Renly to be raised in court and be given a small council spot once he came of age. Again Ned had no issue with that. Ned would rather deal with his best friend's brother’s than Tywin fucking Lannister any day of the week no matter how different Stannis was to Robert, at least he was willing to co-operate.

  
However, two points during their conversation caused Ned to think.

  
Firstly he wished to cut off the fingers on the hand of a Ser Davos, a former smuggler who saved the garrison at Storms end by bringing them onions. In return, Stannis wanted to cut off his fingers for his past smuggling crimes. Davos would then get a knighthood and land in the Stormlands.

  
Ned agreed to give him land as there was plenty available after all who had died; however, he refused the request of Stannis to cut off the fingers of the man who saved his life.  
Ned now understood why Robert never got on with his sibling that was only a year younger than him.

  
Stannis gritted his teeth, but after waiving his right to kingship away, he had no choice but to accept. However, Stannis raised the point that Robert’s death had been suspicious, and that got Ned thinking about the fact that he was indeed right.

  
This realization led Ned to arrange a meeting with a “man” who was infamous for knowing things through the whispers of his so-called “little birds.”

  
“Lord Stark, it’s nice to see you, I'm glad the tip I sent to the three Kingsguard led you to keep your life as well as your companions, it would have been quite sad to see yet another stark house member die, I'm just sorry there was nothing we could have done about Lyanna,” Lord Varys tutted.

  
“Why am I not surprised that you found out about Lyanna being pregnant, I presume you knew about the marriage as well," Ned shot back.

  
“Indeed, I did. However, I don’t believe this is the reason why you called me,” the eunuch replied.

  
“You're correct, Lord Varys, I called you here to talk about the Grand Maester, and if you wish to keep your head, you will tell me if my suspicions are correct. Did he poison Robert.”  
He let the words sit for a minute before he got a response.

  
“Yes he did and he used too much milk of the poppy to do it to make it seem like he just died in his sleep from the wound with wine all over him for added effect, also it was him who suggested Aerys opened the gates to Tywin.”

  
“Alright, thank you for your cooperation Lord Varys. I presume you wish to keep your position on the small council correct?”

  
“I serve the realm my Lord, and since being on your side is the best thing for the Kingdoms, I will be at your disposal.”

  
Not the answer Ned had wanted. However, it would have to do, for now, Varys was too valuable to fall into the clutches of Tywin or worse.

  
Grand Maester Pycelle, on the other hand, was a creature of the Lions and he would lose his head for the death of his friend.

  
Ned now had all the Lord Paramount backing his nephew’s rightful claim either through agreements or marriage and the Grand Maester in chains awaiting a trial. It was now time to thinking about his other family members.

  
He hadn’t even met his newborn son, and he already had a marriage sorted for him, his wife would surely love being a lady of the court, but it wasn’t quite time for him to call them to court just yet. He wrote a letter explaining the situation in the hopes she’d understand that her life in Winterfell would be disrupted by this new arrangement, for a few years.

  
When it came to his brother the letter was a little more personal, He needed Benjen to rule Winterfell in his name, which would push back his plans to join the Night’s Watch for at least sixteen years.

  
Ned wrote the letters and called for Jon Arryn’s Maester to send the messages with the fastest ravens to Winterfell, he would command Ben to come to the capital for the coordination in a moon and a half time, so haste was needed. Cat and his newborn son would be brought once Benjen went back. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell after all, and Ned couldn’t be that Stark for a long time.

  
However, thinking about letters got him thinking about Lyanna saying she left an explanation through a letter for Brandon to read. Still, it seemed to Ned that he never received it, not even Brandom would call for Rhaegar to “come out and die” if he knew it wasn’t involved in her disappearance the way the whole population thought. Another problem for Ned to deal with, but that would have to wait.

  
“Lord Regent, you're needed in the throne room. Queen Rhaella is here with prince Viserys and Princess Danaerys.”  
Indeed any thought about how Lyanna and Brandon were so fucking reckless would have to wait.

  
Ned would have to deal with the remaining Targaryen family and get them on his side. Would Rhaella back a grandchild that didn’t look like his own father? He guessed it was time to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there we have it, The beginning of a Tyrell-Stark alliance, Tywin’s agents of chaos being brought to heel among other sacrifices all to get his son back.  
> Considering how Ned and Jaime interacted in canon, the only other alternative was for him to go to the Wall since Tywin doesn’t have his sway.  
> Let’s be honest here, Arthur and Gerold would have demanded his head any other way so he wouldn’t have made it to the Wall in the first place lol.  
> Jaime is the heir to the West, which opens up a lot more options for me. I already have his end of story relationship in mind and it’s certainly not Cersei. Unfortunately, she will still get to poison his mind, but you have my promise right now that his end game is better than S8. We will have to wait a while for his true events confession, but that ten-year ban won’t last don’t worry.  
> Comment your ideas and opinions I’m open to listening to what you have to say as long as you’re polite and respectful .  
> What do you all think about Davos’ hand not being cut off? Should I change that back to normal? It just never sat right with me, but a Stannis/Davos flashback will explain why he left it so long, but that won’t be until down the line.  
> Next up, we get a family reunion and a reaction from Jaime to his newly found position. I hope to have it out during the week. I’m Excited to write Rhaella since she’s no longer being oppressed and instead is the matriarch around the Red Keep, although there is one more Targaryen in this world –wink wink-.


	3. The Dragon Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaella arrives and thrives, the lion gets a new heir and the governance of the realm is discussed. Tell me who you want to see as a Kingsguard and on the new small council ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon everyone, I hope your September has started well lol. Here’s chapter 3 of my fic. I have a lot of notes at the end of the chapter for those who wish to read them. However, I have one question for ye now before you read the fic. Who would you give the last White Cloaks to? Perhaps I’ll do a poll after the next chapter between the choices suggested to me. I want a Northerner for one of them, but who could I pick? Ignore any links the order and knighthood, in general, has to the Faith of the Seven and find me a Kingsguard lol. Anyways thank you for all the comments from both sites, and I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think once you finish the chapter.

**Ned**

Ned Stark arrived in the throne room and was greeted by a sight he never thought he’d see.

Queen Rhaella Targaryen was standing before him with a female babe in one hand and baby Jaehaerys in the other.

The female babe had all the distinctive Valyrian features. The Targaryen’s were infamous for having-silver hair, pale skin, and from a distance, what appeared to be violet eyes.

The child nearby could only be Viserys Targaryen, he presumed.

Ned coughed to make himself known, although he half didn’t want to break up the touching moment.

Everyone knew of the horrors Aerys subjected his Queen to, not just his Queen, but she was his sister as well.

“Ah Lord Regent Ned Stark, it’s nice to see you. Thank you for looking after my grandchild,” she said with a small but genuine smile.

  
She indeed was a beauty, the standard all those with Valyrian blood aimed to be. What Aerys did to her through all their years together was unjust, at the very least.

  
“Of course, your Grace, I’m glad you’re alive, I heard rumors long ago about your history of troublesome births.”

  
“Fearing the worse, I sent Ser Oswell with great haste once I had the chance before I even arrived back in Kingslanding to try to confirm you and your children’s safety. I’m pleased to see that you survived the birth of your daughter."

  
“I must thank you for that decision too, the garrison on Dragonstone, mainly servants were ready to sell me, my son, and my newly born daughter to the usurper. Even when they heard that Robert was dead, they were still willing to send us to the capital in chains to whoever was next to claim the throne.”

  
“If it weren’t for Ser Oswell leading the charge along with Ser Willem Darry, we would have been on a boat to Essos fearing for our very lives.” She replied.

  
Ned mentally noted to reward Ser Willem Darry for his evident Targaryen loyalty. Rewards and positions for both sides of the war had to be considered by Ned to heal the realm. Perhaps a promotion from Master-at-Arms of the Red Keep to a member of the Kingsguard?

  
Three spaces had opened up, and Ser Willem would be a perfect fit in the order of knights who would protect Jae and the rest of his family with their lives. He didn’t want another Ser Jaime situation, to say the very least.

  
“I hope those traitors met their deserved faith, my Lady.”

  
“Aye, they certainly did. Every single one of those traitors lost their heads. Loyalty is people is rarer these days, oaths seem to mean nothing to some of the houses within the realm.” She said that last part a lot more sharply than Ned would have liked.

  
Ned took another moment to think those words through. then proceeded.”If you don’t mind me prying your Grace, why are you so confident that this is, in fact, your grandson”? 

  
“Oh Lord Eddard, clearly you aren’t aware how close I was to my oldest son, I suppose you wouldn’t know, being stuck in the North, the inner details of the court wouldn’t make their way up there. Instead, you know the well-known information that everyone knew.”

  
“Little Jae here is on the path to having the same color eyes as his father. Currently, they are dark blue, but like what happened with Rhaegar’s, they will turn purple the older he gets. The same thing happened with his brother, whose eyes were on the verge of turning purple before the mountain put an end to his precious little life.”

  
“I would do anything to get back my deceased grandchildren, Lord Eddard. I hope you plan to give those bastards over to the Dornish because if you don’t, then Oberyn will come up here and kill them all himself.” She frown and sighed at her last piece of conversation, perhaps haunted by what had happened.

  
“Don’t worry about that your Grace, I can assure you after the trial, anyone who harmed your grandchildren and good-daughter will be shipped off in boxes and sent to Sunspear, where the Martell’s will have full authority to do what they please with the culprits"

  
"Also, we have already made several arrests of those involved with their deaths and those who burned, pillaged, and raped the city.”

  
Ned still had more details to get out of the Queen before he could get some sleep.

  
“Queen Rhaella, as much as I am glad that you know that this is your grandson, how do you know he is legitimate, I have all the documents that prove he is the heir to the Iron Throne, but I am just curious as to what you know about events and how you know about them.”

  
Rhaella genuinely smiled before giving Ned his answer. “The Red Keep was alight with rumors about the display of affection between my son and your sister at Harrenhall, I tried to get in contact with my son, but any raven I sent went unanswered, so I had no choice but to ask the Spider to look into possible sightings of Rhaegar and Lyanna around the Kingdoms.”

  
“He felt obliged to tell my wonderful husband,” she said that with an apparent bout of sarcasm and anger. “that Rhaegar had was seen in Dorne, which led to Ser Gerold being sent after him to fetch him to deal with you Rebels.”

  
“What the Spider failed to mention to the King was that a pregnant woman was seen with him, and she had the look of a northerner. After I spoke to Elia, I had confirmation that her marriage to Rhaegar was annulled, but their children together would be kept in the line of succession in their rightful places, so after that, it was simply a case of connecting the dots.”

  
This piece of information shocked Ned. He knew Varys was aware that Lyanna had been in the Tower of Joy, but he had no idea that he had been keeping an eye on her as far back as her early pregnancy days. What did the spider honestly want? That was another issue for another time. Ned had one more question, the most important one of them all.

  
“So, given that you know of his legitimate birth do I have your support in naming him King with me ruling in his name until he is sixteen years of age.”

  
There was an awkward pause before Rhaella started to burst out laughing.

  
“Lord Eddard, you didn’t possibly think I’d let you have free reign around here, did you? I will support my grandson and his birthright, but you forget yourself, my Lord, you rebelled against the crown, if things had turned out a different way, your head would be on a spike on traitor’s walk, did you honestly think I’d let you rule while I faded into the back.”

  
Eddard could feel a rage building inside him, but what she said reminded him about how much this woman had suffered.

  
“I think we may have miscommunicated your Grace, the only reason I’m here is that Lyanna asked me to look after Jae as she was dying on the birthing bed, I’d rather be in the north but yet I’m here cleaning up the mess that mad bastard husband/ brother of yours made”

  
Another round of silence broke out, but Ned hadn’t finished. He knew what he had to do. A small part of him had been thinking about doing this since they had left Dorne.

  
“I'm sorry for the outburst, your Grace. Still, I will not face belittlement for rising against the crown. The mad King murdered my father and brother. I was never going to sit meekly by while he burned everyone alive for daring to breathe in his direction; you must understand that.”

  
She left out a big sigh then replied, “You're right, Eddard, I do. I'm sorry about coming off rash in my previous statement. I just want you to know that I am truly sorry about what my husband did to your family, I felt his rage just as much and believe me when I say it was especially bad the night the Stark’s died….”

  
“Aye, we both need to work on our little emotional outbursts, your Grace, especially if we are going to be working together.” Ned was about to reveal his master play.  
“I had never planned to steal your position and have you sit by while I ruled the realm Queen Rhaella. I need you to rule with me. The King may not have parents anymore, so he needs every family member possible to guide him.”

  
Rhaella began to snap. “If you are asking me to be your puppet, Lord Eddard…”

  
“I’m not Rhaella, I want you to rule WITH ME as equals, work with me to heal the realm that your husband nearly destroyed, be the Dowager Queen you already are, no Queen should ever have to be a consort for now on, and that includes the grandmother of the King.”

  
She smiled. Perhaps she wasn’t as bad as Ned had thought moments earlier. “Alright Lord Regent, I accept the position as Dowager Queen, but with the added terms of not being a simple figure head like you applied. I thank you for seeing me as an equal. That’s something my husband would never have done.”

  
“I’d love to hammer out the smaller details with you, Lord Eddard, but I'm afraid that'll have to wait until morning. However, there is something I want to discuss with you, and please call me Rhaella in private, at least.”

  
“Okay, Rhaella, what is it.” Ned was willing to agree to pretty much anything if it meant he could get some sleep.

  
“I wish for my daughter and Jaehaerys to marry, but I don’t want either of them being arranged into having an unhappy, forced marriage. Gods do I know the problems that could causes. Instead, I wish for them to get to know each other and grow up together, but for them to always know that if they fall for anyone else, it'll be respected and supported, I believe you offered a similar concept to Lord Tyrell? How do you feel about doing the same for Jae and Dany?"

  
The Lord Regent smiled and said, “My Queen, I believe that is a fantastic idea.”

  
_Perhaps the pact of Fire and Ice would finally be fulfilled in a way._

* * *

Queen Rhaella turned out to be an instrumental help when it came to the governance of the seven kingdoms. Although Ned had made a start of forming a new small council, he nor Jon Arryn had spent their lives living in the Red Keep watching as the lords of the lands spoke even to their King in half-truths, but Rhaella had.

  
Ned had his ideas too. He told the Lord Hand and Dowager Queen about how he wanted each region to have a representative on the small council who could be the link between communication between the crown and the lords of each Kingdom, bringing their grievances to the capital but also giving their opinions and helping in the running of the realm to make it prosper.

  
Ned had already appointed Tygett Lannister to the position of representative of the West. After he explained that it was to piss off Tywin, Rhaella laughed for a good five minutes at the thought of the honorable Eddard Stark outsmarting Tywin Lannister, ”pulling on the lion’s tail” as she called it.

  
And so it was decided that the small council for during the regency of Jaehaerys Targaryen Third of his name would be fittingly renamed to the regency council with the following full-time positions being

  
Lord Regent, Hand of the King, Dowager Queen, Master of Coin, Master of Ships, Master of Laws, Master of Whispers, Master of War, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and the High Septon.

  
Then part-time positions where those who sat the office would spend most of their time traveling through their region to meet with the Lords to hear about their problems would be a representative from each region.  
Which means West, East, South, North, Iron Islands, The Riverlands, The Stormlands, The Crownlands, and Dorne.

  
The idea was that at times messages couldn’t be trusted with Ravens and so a person with useful links between the crown and their home region would be a better fit for more sensitive topics. A raven getting shot down might go unnoticed, but a member of a prestigious family wouldn’t, after all.

  
Although these positions were all-important, those who hadn’t been filled could wait until a later date.

  
Eddard had to send word for Varys to get his little birds to find Owen Merryweather and Jon Connington. After their unfair stripping of lands by the mad King, it would be crucial to have them back on Westerosi soil as they were loyal to the crown after all.

  
Riders had been sent to Essos to try locate them, but there wasn’t much anyone could do except offer a pardon and restoration of lands.

  
That wasn’t the number one issue, though. Filling the three Kingsguard spots and finding a new Grand Maester would be the trickiest to deal with. 

  
Rhaella was upset to hear that Jaime had been removed by Ned. It turns out she had heard rumors before returning and had a conversation with Jaime the previous night. Still, Ser Gerold tried his best to get her to understand that it was better this way, yes you did have the small snag of Jaime going back under the thumb of Tywin again, but no one at such a young age should have been named to the Kingsguard in the first place it was reasoned to her.

  
The Regents and the Hand decided that Willem Darry would get a position on the Kingsguard, but that still left two more spots to fill. After consideration, Ned suggested that Brynden Tully get one of those spots. Being a war hero of the war of the Ninepenny Kings, The Blackfish was beloved by those in the Riverlands mainly. Still, he also was well known for refusing to marry. Becoming a Kingsguard would get him out of his usual duties to further the Tully line that his older brother loved to talk about.

  
Ned decided he would offer the position to him personally after the crowning ceremony. They also decided to think more about the last spot to find out who would be the perfect fit for the position. No one wanted another Ser Jaime situation.

  
More planning and waiting occurred in the following weeks, word had been received from Ser Arthur during this time, and he was on his way back with Oberyn Martell to swear his allegiance to the crown on behalf of his brother. Ned figured it was a see it to believe it kind of moment and so put it at the back of his mind.

  
The more significant issue of finding a new Grand Maester and the meeting with the conclave representative was going to be a considerable headache.  
“I hope you’re right about this, Rhaella. There’s no way I will accept another grey rat in a position of power when they have divided loyalty,” Ned said, worried about dealing with the order of Maesters after what had happened with Pycelle.

  
“It’ll be fine, Ned, with Ser Gerold Hightower, speaking on our behalf how could they possibly no?”

  
“Perhaps you should let him take the reins, as much as I admire how you handled Mace and Tywin, the Maesters aren’t war generals (a term used loosely in the case of Lord Tyrell). They are proud folk who are stuck in their ways, so me, a woman and you, a northerner, wouldn’t be as respected as much as he is.”

  
Ned begrudgingly agreed as he was well aware that most Maesters referred to the majority from northern houses as “savages,” perhaps they were correct in the case of the Bolton’s, though.

  
Moments later, the Conclave representative walked into their meeting room.

  
He had traveled from Oldtown by ship due to being summoned for this meeting, so needless to say, he was displeased. 

  
He was an older man, but he didn’t have the mockingly slow walk that Maester Pycelle had. At least he was better in that regard as little a detail as it was.

  
It was Ser Gerold who would first speak.

  
“Archmaester Benedict, on behalf of his Grace, King Jaehaerys Targaryen third of his name as well as his Regent and Uncle Eddard Stark and his Grandmother the Dowager Queen Rhaella Targyaren, I welcome you to the capital, I hope your journey was swift, I organized the boat myself.”

  
“Thank you, good Ser, it was of acceptable speed, Lord and Queen Dowager. I am happy to make your acquaintance,” said the Archmaester.

  
Eddard didn’t honestly believe he was happy to be here, but he could hardly make that known.

  
“I’m sure you’re ready for some well-earned rest, Archmaester, so I’ll keep this quick,” replied Eddard.

  
After a nod from the Archmaester, he continued.

  
“As you know by now from our letter, Maester Pycelle resides in the dungeons as opposed to the Maester’s tower. He betrayed Lord Robert without a second thought. To avoid such a situation again, we have arranged this meeting to tell you that we require a say in who you pick as the next Grand Maester.”

  
The Archmaester cut him off and said, “As history dictates, that is simply not possible, Lord Eddard.”

  
Eddard, annoyed at being cut off, continued anyway. “I'm aware, Archmaester, but times are changing, and the order of Maesters, as learned as you are, need to grow with us, for the good of the realm.”

  
Ser Gerold decided it was time to break the tension.

  
“What Lord Eddard is saying is that, with your guidance, a Maester will be selected out of those who are already serving other houses and orders.”

  
“In return for accepting this, the crown will fund the next big expansion to the citadel up to fifty thousand golden dragons with no need or requirement to pay it back, think of it as a gift.”

  
“Save your fancy words, Ser Gerold. We are both well aware that your gift is nothing more but a bribe,” the Maester growled.”However, given the circumstances, if you are confident without a doubt that Pycelle is guilty, then the Citidel will be willing to give in to your request as long as that Maester has worn their chain for more than forty years.”

  
It was Rhaella’s turn to speak, “don’t you worry, Archmaester, the person we have in mind for the position has been part of your order for nearly sixty years,” she said with a smile.

  
Later that day, a raven was sent out of the Red Keep, bound for Castle Black for the _**eyes**_ of _Aemon Targaryen, the last living son of Maekar the First._

* * *

**The Oath breaking Lion-Based soon after the Tywin POV ends**

  
To say Jaime Lannister’s life is now upside down would be an understatement. He had broken his sacred vow but not without reason.

  
At first, when he had been taken away and held in White Sword Tower, he thought he’d be forced to freeze himself to death on the Wall or have his suffering ended on the chopping block, but those realities were not to come to pass just yet anyway.

  
Indeed Jaime had been more than surprised to see his father come to him to tell him of the decision made by the new Lord Regent. 

  
“You are to be released from your Kingsguard vows and will return to the rock immediately where you will become my heir.” Jaime’s eyes widened at this statement, but his father wasn’t done yet.

  
“Furthermore, you will be stuck in the West for the next ten years, leaving its boundaries unless under guard by the Starks’ will result in you getting sent to the Wall”

  
“That term doesn’t matter, it just gives me more time to mold you into the image of the perfect Western Warden, and within the year, you’ll be married to a daughter of a loyal bannerman while your sister will be married to a great house elsewhere.” This statement raised Jaime’s brow. He thought his father, I would have looked to pawn him off to a house where allegiance wasn’t owed. Cersei being pawed off was to be expected, though, oh how he missed his sweet sister.

  
He had to have the confusion cleared up. “Would it not make more sense to marry us both to houses out of the West.” Tywin looked as annoyed as ever at this statement. “That up jumped glorified dog made me send two thousand men to the Wall and pay half a million golden dragons to pay for the damages to the city. We need to solidify our claim so no one can dare question it, then when we are strong enough we seek revenge.”

  
“Lord” Jamie now realized the situation they were in. His father had lost sworn and loyal bannermen to Eddard Stark’s Wall plan. Tywin figured it made more sense to assure the allegiance of those who were already meant to be faithful to them. This pure folly would stop the Lannister's name from falling further down the ladder but would also serve as a distraction while Tywin licked his wounds, preparing for revenge every day that Ned Stark thought he was defeated.

  
It seemed poor Jaime and Cersei would get stuck in the middle of a pointless power play, for once Lord Jaime wished his father had been just slightly more like his grandfather, but that wasn’t the case, nor would it ever be.

  
Jaime replied with “Very well I guess I have no choice do I, but I have to ask, what becomes of Tyrion during all of this” 

  
“Your brother would just get in the way of our plans, luckily Lord Eddard ‘suggested’ he come to the capital and serve as his ward.”

  
So it seemed Tyrion would just be taking his brother's place as a hostage for the crown. Jaime didn’t feel as sad as he should have. As much as he disliked Ned Stark, he deep down knew he would never harm Tyrion. On top of that, Tyrion would enjoy the library in the Red Keep.

  
“Very well, thank you for coming to tell me, Father, you’ll have to give me a few days to accept this news, please leave me.”

  
“Make it quick, you leave in a week, and we still have much to discuss, so get all your wallowing out now,” Tywin snapped back.

  
In truth, there was only one person Jaime wished to see, and if the rumors were true, she would be making her way back soon, and thus Jaime Lannister waited until Rhaella Targaryen returned to the Red Keep before he left the White Sword Tower for the last time.

* * *

**A few days later the night of Rhaella’s arrival**

  
He moved quickly along the corridors of the Red Keep. A guard had told him that she was speaking to Lord Eddard, perhaps if he found out where they were, Ser Jaime could talk to her, but what would he even say?

  
Jaime didn’t get to stop for long until he was stopped by three men he knew well.

  
“Where are you going Kingslayer,” barked Ser Oswell.

  
Jaime was so surprised and happy to see one of the men he idolized that hearing him being called that word hurt even more.

  
He had heard the servants whispering about him, using that awful name, but it hadn’t sunken in until right now.

  
Before Jaime could even respond, Ser Oswell continued, “I’m glad to see you’re finally leaving the White Sword Tower. The others told me they haven’t gone near it due to your presence."

  
Jaime felt it was best to ignore such a harsh comment since it would only slow down what he had to say.

  
“Ser Osweld, Ser Gerold, and even Ser Barristan, I'm so glad to see you’re all alive,” He said with relief on his face.

  
“Ser Barristan, I had feared the worse when word came about Rhaegar on the Trident, but then I heard Robert had spared you and that you swore to him”

  
“I did what I had to do, Ser Jaime, I’m not proud about turning my cloak, but it was either that or death. I stood beside the soon to be rightful King until his last breath. Can you say the same?”

  
Jaime started to stutter. He knew he had to tell them the truth, but would they even believe him? After such a response, being called out in the middle of the hall while minding his own business, he wasn’t sure, but he had to try.

  
“Ser Gerold, if you would just give me a minute to explain what happened, I promise it'll all make sense.”

  
“There's nothing you can say that will ever explain what you did, Ser Jaime, if I had the power, I’d strip you of your knighthood. The order of the Kingsguard will take another three generations, at least to make up for what you did. You're an oath breaker, and if it wasn’t for the deal Lord Eddard made with your father, I’d see you off to the Wall or even better, your head on a spike on traitors walk”.

  
And with that, three of the men Jaime saw as his brothers walked away, utterly disgusted about what he had done, there was only one more person in the whole of the Red Keep who wouldn’t judge him and would listen. She had always been willing to listen to him before. What had changed now? 

  
And so he kept searching for Rhaella and eventually found her holding a silver-haired babe, coming out of a meeting with the Lord Regent.

  
“Queen Rhaella, I’m so glad to see you. This child must be your new babe. She looks just like you. I’m so pleased to see you're alright, I truly am” He smiled at her, something he didn’t do for a lot of people, but for Rhaella, he’d do anything for her, now that he isn’t bound to protect the King anymore.

  
“Ah Ser Jaime, it is good to see you must. I fear I must get going,” she said with an almost annoyed look.

  
“My Queen, I need to tell you something, you need to let me explain why I killed the King.”

  
“I’m going to stop you right there, Jaime. I won't listen to your stupid nonsense explanation for killing my husband. You were a Kingsguard. You were meant to protect the King with your life, not kill him when he got hard to control.”

  
Jaime said nothing for a minute before uttering the words

  
“As you say your Grace,” then he walked away.

  
It turns out that those who Jaime considered his family were willing to turn on him without even hearing his explanation, perhaps it was time to go back to the only woman who truly cared about him, his sister.

  
The people of Kingslanding didn’t deserve Jaime Lannister, and he was going to prove that by becoming the most dutiful heir he could be, the people of Westeros would know peace for a time then when they least expect it, they would hear him roar.

  
In a moment of pure bad chance, Jaime missed Rhaella look back at him with a sad, regretful frown.

  
The realm would pay for both of their choices; it seemed. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that brings the end to chapter 3. Let’s break down each part, shall we?  
> I felt it was best to give Rhaella as much authority as Ned. It makes sense politically to shut the loyalists up, but also she deserves to be more than a consort considering all she had to go through. I always liked her character, so I’m glad I have this opportunity to make her more human than just second-hand stories. I feel it makes the most sense to base her off Dany to an extent but also Olenna Tyrell. I want her to be a strong woman, but at the start, as you can see, it takes a bit of getting used for her to understand that Eddard will treat her as an equal. She was loyal to her husband for as long as she could be hence why she snapped at Ned too. Also, this lays the foundation work for Dany to be seen as Jae’s equal. Queen consort will be a thing of the past  
> I don’t know how people will feel about Maester Aemon being brought back into the picture. The majority of the fan base loves him cause how could you not, and he is 80 or so at this stage, so freezing on the Wall wouldn’t be healthy for him. I also feel he will be a good source of knowledge since men of all houses go to the Wall, and Jae needs to learn about all the customs. The Lord Commander, before Jeor, was even Dornish. I won’t be changing it even if I get nasty comments over the decision because it serves a purpose. I think Robert would have tried to kill Aemon cause he’s that low, but he never realized he was even alive (I think). Ned and Rhaella bringing him back to Kingslanding puts him in a lot more trouble than you’d think, more than they could ever comprehend, at least for the moment.  
> I had to split up the Jaime POV because I had backed myself into a corner by having Tywin visit him after his POV in chapter one, but having Rhaella only arrive a few days later lol. I made it work anyway. I made the three Knights out to be bullies on purpose to give Jaime a reason to go back to Cersei. I feel they would have acted similarly if all three stayed alive. Barristan defiantly resented him for it, yet he turned his cloak all the same. That was indeed a tease for a Rhaella/Jaime relationship btw, in the future, we will see a very torn Jaime. He won’t be as besotted with his sister as he was in canon, don’t worry. There will be no twins dying together in this story. Perhaps Tywin speaking about treason while within the Red Keep was a bit dumb, but let’s just say it serves its purpose, and there was no one around at the time (or so they thought).Also marrying the heir to someone in the West makes a lot more sense than you’d think, Tywin still has gold from the mines at this stage so he doesn’t need two alliances. Besides, Tywin’s mother was a Marbrand a house from the West and his own wife was his Lannister cousin lol. I just don’t believe it’s necessary for Jaime to be pawned off when he has Cersei still.  
> Some issues I need to address, most of ye will be glad of the first one. I can 100 percent confirm that Robb and the rest of the Starks won’t be raised full time in the south Robb as heir won’t have their respect any other way. I intend for Jae to run into that issue, though that will be a significant part of his arc. Robb is going to the capital soon because Ned needs to get to know his son, and siblings have to be conceived somehow, right? Ned said what he had to say to get Mace on board. Robb/Marge will be a pairing regardless, though.  
> Also, I wish to point out that Cersei wasn’t betrothed to Robert until Lyanna was confirmed dead. Therefore that was never the case here. His comment about Tywin at the start of chapter one was just Robert seeing Tywin for the ambitious lion he is.  
> So next up, we have a tiny time skip, then it’ll be the official ceremony and trial for the Mountain and Pycelle.  
> I’m going to go clean the other chapters up first, fix my little mistakes, then I’ll be back by the end of the week. Hope you all enjoyed and I’ll see you next time, cya.


	4. Viper's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trials, a Viper and Maesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm sure you're surprised to see I'm still around, considering my first three chapters were posted in quick succession while this took nearly a week. Perhaps you thought I gave up but fear not, the Lord of Light has brought me back lol. So this chapter is considerably longer, which is because I am starting to get more confident in my work, and more exciting things are happening. I also took some time to fix up chapters 1-3, but I'm sure I'll need to do so again multiple times. So I've decided that I'm going to post once a week or four times a month. The reason being is that I should hopefully be starting a new job soon and because chapters from now on are going to be higher quality and so, therefore, require more effort. Also, to those who are reading on , note that a day after I post this chapter, I will be changing my name to KingOfIreland777, presuming that its available, reason being is that I want the usernames on both sites to be the same and I think the username on AO3 is cooler lol.  
> On both sites, I have tried to respond to your comments. I appreciate those who have given me positive feedback. As long as you remain polite and give constructive criticism, I will continue to respond. Sometimes I react too quickly and dismiss comments that sound like they might be mean-spirited, I'm a flawed human being who has never done this sort of thing, but I am learning, slowly lol. That's not to say all comments are good at heart because that's not true lol, but most have been, so again THANK YOU  
> Also, shout out to those who gave me ideas for the last Kingsguard member, it took me a while to decide, but I had to pick the one who has been the most fleshed out in canon because I want to show how different that AU can be. I won't give away any more than that until the endnotes  
> Also, I went to extra effort to make sure this chapter ended on a positive note. What could be more positive than a blind, wise elderly man being told that he's going to be reunited with his family?

**Set three weeks after the previous chapter, day of the trial of The Mountain and Maester Pycelle**

**Oberyn Martell**

* * *

Oberyn and Arthur arrived at the docks of King's Landing. The accounts of the last few moons were still swirling around in his head. Everything had happened so fast.

First, they had gotten word that his Uncle Lewyn had died on the Trident, alongside the majority of those who had been sent to reinforce the loyalists.

Oberyn could accept the death of his uncle as he was a soldier who died bravely in the middle of a battle. What happened next, though, angered him beyond anyone's understanding.

During the Sack of King's Landing by Tywin Lannister on behalf of Robert Baratheon, his sister and her two children were murdered brutally. After receiving word of what had happened, Oberyn was prepared to ride to King's Landing to challenge everyone responsible for a fight to the death. Still, his brother and Liege Lord Doran Martell told him to put caution over desire, and so he did.

So needless to say, Arthur Dayne arriving at the gates of Sunspear with news of further developments made Oberyn realize that perhaps playing the long term game like his brother wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Ser Arthur Dayne had come to tell them that Robert had died in his bed from his wound and hadn't the chance to be crowned King. That made him happy. However, Arthur was a source of more than one point of knowledge that faithful day in Sunspear.

Arthur also told them that Rhaegar had a second son with who the Dornish had come to refer to as the "Wolf Bitch". Not only that, but it also turns out he had married her after Rhaegar and Elia had secretly divorced. Arthur had Elia's letter as proof.

It had taken a few days for everything to sink in. But, after spending days locked in his room, Doran Martell informed Oberyn that he would be sailing to King's Landing with Arthur to swear a "conditional" oath of fealty to the new King on his behalf.

Doran had told Arthur that they wanted anyone involved with the death of Elia and her children sentenced to death for their crimes.

For which Arthur then replied while smiling, "don't worry, Prince Doran, I'm willing to bet that right now winter is already coming for Ser Gregor Clegane." For that comment, he was entirely right.

Once Oberyn arrived in the capital, he passed a local dockworker and asked for any update on who was currently ruling King's Landing and what the current situation was. The worker then informed him that "Eddard Stark has seized control and he has the backing of Rhaella Targaryen to do so, Tywin Lannister has been fined half a million golden dragons and anyone who murdered and raped during the sake was sent to the Wall or is in the dungeons awaiting trial."

This got Oberyn thinking that maybe Eddard Stark and House Stark was honorable as they said, but there was indeed only one way to find out.

And so he and Arthur rushed through the city to the Red Keep as quickly as they could, even skipping his usual brothel visit that he had become accustomed to. Nothing was more important than getting the measure of Eddard Stark right now.

* * *

**Ned**

Another day, another headache for Lord Regent Eddard Stark. The past few weeks had gone past him in a blur because so much had happened.

Ser Brynden Tully had been appointed to the Kingsguard (earlier than expected), and so had Willem Darry but, he was yet to find the seventh member and was having no luck doing so.

He truly wanted the final spot to go to a northerner. Still, he was yet to get past the big burning issue of the fact that the North didn't believe in knighthood. Therefore the majority of his men were automatically disqualified.

In truth, that issue was easily solved since it "only takes a knight to make another knight." Still, Ser Gerold was being fussy with anyone he brought before him.

Perhaps he was right to be, Ser Gerold had the task of building the reputation of the Kingsguard from near the ground up, and that required seven good, honorable men who would always put the life of Jaehaerys and his family before their own.

This, therefore, required them to be expertly skilled in the art of the sword or another weapon.

Unfortunately, though, that was a small issue compared to the one that was right in front of him, looking as smug as he had heard rumors of.

Prince Oberyn Martell had burst into the "Regency Council Room" as it was now called while Ned was in the middle of a discussion with Rhaella, about who was going to reside as judges for the day's trials.

They already had two names but could not think of a third who would be fair but deliver the justice required.

Prince Oberyn began with an insult, of course, "Ah Lord Regent Eddard and Dowager Queen Rhaella, it's nice to see that planting a bastard on the Iron Throne has gone to plan so well for you."

"Prince Oberyn, may I offer my deepest sympathies for what happened to your niece, nephew, and sister? We are currently planning for their murderer's trial as it so happens." Ned continued before another insult could be sent their way.

"However, if you say such a thing about my nephew, who is by all the laws of men, your rightful King, I will order Arthur to cut out your tongue, so I suggest you pick your battles and your words very wisely," Ned said through gritted teeth.

A sinister laugh was all he got in return before Oberyn decided to delight them all by explaining his choice of words.

"Relax, Lord Eddard, I was just trying to get the measure of you, and I have to say I'm impressed at how far along you have come. Word has spread about your recent accomplishments. After hearing about them and seeing you for myself, I have to say I am really impressed, to step on a lion's tail, and to bring about the King's justice like you have done so well, truly is a thing of beauty."

Ned genuinely didn't have time for this snake's games. Still, he had to admit that he was slightly surprised at how he was building up a fearsome reputation, something Ned never thought he'd do. Nevertheless, this folly had to be moved along before noon when the trials would begin.

"I thank you for the kind words Oberyn, alas I ask you to save the mockery so we can have a proper discussion. Are you here to swear fealty to the crown? Ned retorted.

"Yes, I am indeed Lord Eddard, I have read Elia's letter, and after much consideration, my brother has sent me to accept your nephew's claim with certain conditions," Oberyn replied, hissing out the last word.

"And what, are these conditions Oberyn" Ned barked back, he expected such a conversation. Still, it didn't mean he was going to be any less annoyed about having it.

"We will swear fealty to the King, if you promise to marry one of the Princes of House Targaryen to one of the Princesses from House Martell, also. We want the killers of Elia handed into our custody right now," Oberyn said with a smug grin.

"Oh, great another complication," Ned thought to himself before looking at Rhaella in the hopes she would explain their new policy involving the children of Houses Targaryen and Stark. Luckily for him, she got the mental message.

"I'm afraid we cannot give you exactly what you want for the fealty that you already owe us. However, I do have some compensation counter terms let's just call them," Rhaella replied as sharp as ever. Perhaps she had dealt with the Dornish during her time being Queen.

She continued before Oberyn could express his disgust. "The Houses of Targaryen and Stark will no longer accept direct betrothals for their children born from this generation until the end of time. Instead, we have set up a plan that details that the child of our houses will have the opportunity to meet with their temporarily intended. If they like each other, they will marry, but if they don't want, then the marriage arrangement is cancelled."

She left these words to sit for a minute, Eddard noticed even Arthur raise a brow at such a bizarre concept.

"However, Prince Oberyn, since you are the first to ask and as a sign of the peace and prosperity our realm shares, we will accept to temporarily betroth a daughter of House Martell to Viserys Targaryen. Viserys will never be King, but he is the Prince of Dragonstone and the next in line after Jaehaerys."

Oberyn sat there looking shocked and dumbfounded at such a concept before again smiling smugly and saying, "Well done, Lord Regent and Queen Dowager, you have outplayed one of the main ideas of marriage within this realm, getting to know the potential suitors of your children is a great idea and if the time comes where a stronger political alliance is needed then it makes it look like less of a slight towards the house in questions because you can argue that the marriage arrangement was never official.

Perhaps Oberyn wasn't just a fighter. He seemed like he was smart as well.

Ned picked up the conversation again. "Well, you have the gist of it, Prince Oberyn. However, the children will always have a say. There's no harm in getting to know who you're meant to marry, right? In a time of peace, they can have more of a say but if a war were to break out and if an alliance is needed, then breaking off one marriage agreement for another avoids a political nightmare for both sides."

"If all goes well, we won't ever have a wartime situation and our children can marry a highborn of their choice, a Prince of Dragonflies situation will never be on the table, Jae will get to marry someone he likes and knows well, but they will have to be of high birth." Ned quickly added.

"Alright Lord Stark and Queen Dowager, we accept that term. Arianne will join the court once she turns twelve years of age to get to know Prince Viserys. I have to point out that you never accepted the second term regarding Dornish justice for those murdering fuckers" Oberyn began to let his anger show again, Ned couldn't blame him this time.

Ned then responded with."Well, here's the thing Oberyn, the whole country needs to see justice being carried out. If we let you take them before the trial, we will have issues from idiots who will claim us to deny fair judgment; therefore, a trial needs to go ahead here. You will get your justice, and I believe I know a way we can be sure of such a thing."

Oberyn raised an eyebrow, no longer angry, just bemused and silent.

Ned took this silence as a way of accepting what he was to say next, so he continued.

"Prince Oberyn Martell, the crown would like to offer you the position of Master of Laws and a seat on the Regency Council of King Jaehaerys. If you accept, you will begin your duties today at noon for the trial of Ser Gregor Clegane and Former Grand Maester Pycelle, what do you say?"

Another smug smile was the response they got, and for once, he was in favor of it.

* * *

**The Master of Laws**

**Trial of Ser Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch**

Well, whatever Oberyn thought was going to happen with his meeting with the new power figures of Westeros it wasn't this, Eddard Stark was full of surprises.

It was clear that he saw the worth in picking when to be a diplomat and when to rip someone's throat out.

Doran wouldn't be happy with their flimsy betrothal that wasn't really a betrothal but as long as he didn't do anything rash for the moment, Martell blood could still be on the throne one day. Targaryen's enjoyed marrying cousins to each other as much as any other house on the continent. Years down the line, the offspring of Viserys and Arianne could be married to the offspring of Jaehaerys and his intended.

Oberyn wasn't fooled by their fancy words. He had to admire Eddard and Rhaella for their idea. Children having a small choice in who they wanted to marry reminded him of how bastards weren't poorly treated in Dorne compared to the other Kingdoms. It was a step in a new direction without it being an overstep.

He was truly touched to have been offered the position of Master of Laws. Oberyn was as much of a reader as he was a fighter. Having this newfound power would come in handy to progress the Kingdoms, and if he ever got bored, it would merely be a case of leaving the position for someone else.

So here, he sat at the top of the Great Hall, which would act as a courtroom for the days' trials. As Master of Laws, he would be one of the three judges. He sat on the left while the Lord Regent sat in the middle, and the Lord Hand sat on his right. Neither Eddard nor Jon Arryn were corrupt, so there was no way anyone would escape justice today.

Everyone had settled in, and so Lord Regent Eddard began to speak.

"Lords and Ladies of the Seven Kingdoms, we gather here to witness the trial of those who have committed the most grievous of acts during the Sack of King's Landing, the accused stand before us, which are named Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch."

Ned continued after the whispering calmed down. "Gregor Clegane, you have been convicted of the crime of murder, for which you carried out upon Prince Aegon Targaryen and Rhaenys Targaryen, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Ser Gregor barked out in response. He was chained up to prevent escape, something undoubtedly needed.

It was the Lord Hand who spoke next. "Ser Gregor, multiple accounts have been given that detail seeing both you and Ser Amory enter the bedroom that the former royal family members were hiding in, then you were seen leaving with their bodies wrapped up in cloth with Lannister colors on them, do you find these accounts to be false?"

"I was never there, how would I know?" The Mountain sarcastically responded.

Oberyn spoke next. "Let's just assume your innocence for a minute, tell me why House Lannister cloths would be used to cover the bodies? Did you perhaps receive the orders from someone else to carry out this task?"

The Mountain replied as soon as Oberyn finished. "As I just said to you a minute ago, Dornish scum, I wasn't there, so I wouldn't know. However, neither of you pitiful so-called Lords will give me a fair trial, so I'll let the Gods decide my faith, I demand a Trial by Combat."

The whole hall broke out into whispers at this new, unexpected situation. Little did anyone know was that Oberyn had been hoping for this. What was the point in bringing his whole body back to Dorne when it was much easier to kill him here and just get the head as a souvenir?

All three judges looked at each other. Both Ned and Jon were clearly annoyed, so Oberyn seized the opportunity to speak.

"Ser Amory Lorch, I presume you would also like to request a Trial by Combat?"

Ser Amory's grin widened. "Aye Prince Oberyn, I would, may the gods find me not at fault for a crime I never committed"

A transparent lie, of course, everyone knew he raped Elia, even the Gods knew that.

"Very well, Sers, if that is what you wish, then I propose the following to my fellow judges. As knights, they are both entitled to a Trial by Combat, but I suggest we change the rules a little. Both these men must defend themselves in a two versus two fight to the death."

Again the whole hall broke out in commotion, this time in shouts in favor of Oberyn's suggestion.

Out of the corner of his eye, Oberyn could see Tywin Lannister starting to form a small grin, no doubt, he thought The Mountain would win. With Ser Amory in the same battle, he'd get his top two dogs back at his side. Oberyn was not about to let that happen.

Lord Eddard and Lord Arryn gave each other a small nod after a small amount of time spent whispering together before they could make a decision.

Lord Regent was the one to speak. "Very well, Prince Oberyn, we accept your proposal and will leave the organization of champions to represent the crown to you, since you are Master of Laws." As if he had expected this exact answer, Oberyn next stood up and spoke to the highborn crowd.

"Lords and Ladies of the land, since these scum have been charged with crimes against members of the royal family, it is only fitting that a member of the Kingsguard defends them. Therefore I name Ser Arthur Dayne as one of the champions."

Shouts of "The Sword of the Morning" could be heard amongst the crowd. Oberyn looked over to Arthur to receive a smile and a small wave as a way of saying he accepted the offer.

Oberyn continued. "It is only fitting that a member of the family of the victims in question is represented too. Therefore I name myself as the other champion."

Oberyn smiled, taking in the warm reaction from the crowd. As he looked around, he noticed Tywin Lannister storm off and a very annoyed expression on the face of Eddard Stark.

* * *

**Twenty minutes before the Trial by Combat**

**Oberyn's preparation chambers**

Oberyn was picking out his best spear to sharpen it when he received an unwanted visitor from a wolf.

"Are you out of your mind, Prince Oberyn? We were obviously going to find them guilty. Still, instead of simply waiting until you got back to Dorne, you decide to bring about justice in front of everyone and put yourself and the greatest Kingsguard whoever walked in danger. What the fuck is wrong with you?" He had never seen Eddard Stark so pissed off while he spat out these words at Oberyn.

"You have nothing to worry about, Lord Regent, I don't plan to die today. I know you are worried about the peace deal with Dorne being disrupted if I do, but that won't happen. I will take a page out of my sister's book and write to Doran right now, explaining the situation."

This seemed to please The Wolf Lord as he nodded and was about to say more before Oberyn cut him off. "Also, as you said yourself, Ned, Arthur is the greatest Kingsguard to ever walk, there's no way he will die today."

"You better be right, Prince Oberyn, and I expect that letter was written before the trial or else I will cancel it and give the order to fill both of those scum with arrows as soon as we get out to the yard."

"Don't worry, my Lord, I may not be an avid follower of the Faith of the seven, and neither are you may I add, but justice will be on our side today I can feel it." With that, Oberyn left to carry out justice to his family's killers. Leaving a letter to Doran behind him.

* * *

**The Trial**

One of the most significant fighting yards had been picked for the trial. All around, Oberyn could see people watching on in complete astonishment about how events had played out. It looked as if there wasn't a single empty space in the area. He noted the amount of Targaryen guards in the area, with their visors down, spread out between portions of the crowd. Security looked to be tight.

Everyone wanted to see the Red Viper and the Sword of the Morning bring justice for the fallen princelings.

A horn rang out as everyone looked to the center area where the High Septon, who since a Grand Maester wasn't present, would be doing the announcing today.

The High Septon began to speak. "We gather here today to ask the Gods to judge the guilt or innocence of the accused- Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch" he began to rattle on more. Still, Lord Eddard waved his hand as a sign for him to stop so they could get this over with. Pycelle was also due to face justice today, after all.

With the announcements done, those who would be taking part in the battle entered the makeshift arena.

The Mountain was first to unsheathe his greatsword quite aggressively in an attempt to cause both his opponents to become off-balance from looking at the size of the blade in his arms. This was a failure.

Next, Amory Lorch took out his longsword, which failed in even the most basic of comparison to that of his partner.

Across from them, Oberyn had his spear in hand, ready to poke a million holes into both their bodies.

Lastly, Ser Arthur Dayne unsheathed the legendary sword Dawn, a family sword, given to the best fighter per generation of House Dayne.

Neither The Mountain nor Amory Lorch knew what they were getting into.

The horn blew again, marking the beginning of the battle.

The Mountain made his first move, slashing at both Arthur and Oberyn with his greatsword, both barely managing to jump and avoid the swing.

Next, Amory Lorch tried to make the most of the commotion by attacking Arthur while he was distracted. Arthur quickly parried with his spare sword, and while Lorch was blocking that, he promptly used Dawn to swipe his head clean off.

Amory Lorch fell to the ground, a headless body making a near plopping sound. It was the outcome all had expected, but perhaps they didn't expect it to happen so quickly.

There was no time for celebration, though. While Arthur was using the few free moments he had to catch his breath, Ser Gregor rammed into him like he was a flimsy door, sending him flying into the stands, knocking him out temporarily.

And so this just left Oberyn and The Mountain in a one on one fight to the death.

A healer was called to tend to Ser Arthur, who confirmed he was still alive, so Oberyn now had no distraction on his mind. The thought of Ser Arthur dying due to his rashness would undoubtedly have weighed heavily on his mind.

Both men began to circle each other, daring the other one to strike first. The Mountain took the bait and retook a swing of his sword, but Oberyn's spear blocked it. Using this small window of opportunity that had presented itself, Oberyn parried the blade and aimed for one of the gaps in the Mountain's body, which was not covered by armor.

The spear hit its mark, causing the Mountain to cry out in pain and hold his free hand up to the area that the wound had been inflicted on.

Oberyn used this chance to poke the Mountain in the back of his left knee causing him to fall to the ground. Crying out in agony.

The crowd watched on in complete shock as Oberyn next jumped onto Ser Gregor and shoved the spear through his mouth. The battle had nearly been won, Ser Gregor was on the edge of death, but Oberyn had something to say before the stranger would come for The Mountain that rides.

"You can't die yet, you cruel, over-sized sack of shit, not until you tell me who gave you the order to kill my family," Oberyn barked, deep down he suspected what the answer would be, most did, but a confession was needed first.

"I have no reason to tell you, I'm a dead man, you'll never get the confirmation you want, and you brought it upon yourself, Viper," Ser Gregor responded, taunting Oberyn despite being seconds away from death.

Becoming too impatient due to knowing he wouldn't get his answer, Oberyn put his spear through both eyes of his foe before proceeding to do the same to his mouth. Pushing the blade as far back as he could.

Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch were dead, the latter beheaded, and the former dying a painful death.

The day had been won. Oberyn looked around the yard and smiled at the watchers who were cheering for what they had seen. Justice had prevailed on this fine day.

Unfortunately, nothing was ever straight forward.

Oberyn turned to where Ser Arthur had been, only to notice he wasn't there anymore and was instead standing up watching and cheering him from the crowd, a recent development, needless to say.

As Oberyn walked over to him to check that he was alright, instead, he heard a scream from Arthur saying, "Oberyn look out behind you."

Oberyn turned around to see a foreign man with an arakh coming at him, ready to strike. Oberyn had left his spear down in all the turmoil and was regretting it now.

This Dothraki man was inches away from hitting Oberyn when a sword parried the assault. Oberyn looked to see who it was only to be greeted by a gruff and hairy looking northerner, covered in a dark green tunic with the sigil of a black bear on it.

More men started to appear from the shadows, ready to attack Oberyn and the unknown man, but before they could so, scores of knights, including Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell, surrounded them.

The fight that followed wasn't much of a battle. In fact, every attacker but one was cut down within seconds. Most were killed courtesy of the northerner.

* * *

**Ned**

**1 hour later**

Eddard knew having a trial by combat was a horrible idea. Ser Arthur could have died as he had feared. He instead had just sustained non-life-threatening injuries and was alright overall, luckily enough. Still, Eddard could have been on the verge of another political nightmare if two of the most well-known Dornish men died on his watch.

Not that any of that mattered now. The attack by the assassins was all anyone could talk about. They had been identified by Prince Oberyn as men from a Sellsword company called "The Brave Companions."

They had snuck into the arena among the other watchers while wearing Targaryen armor with their helmets down so no one would notice how out of place they looked.

The plan had clearly been to murder Prince Oberyn while wearing the Targaryen sigil on their armor. This would threaten any peace they had made with Dorne and would plunge the whole realm into chaos again.

But that horrible reality did not come to pass thanks to a Northerner.

Ser Jorah Mormont, who had been knighted by Robert after the battle of the Trident, was to be thanked for that. He had cut down most of the attackers and was a loyal man and clearly a good swordsman but the heir to Bear island due to his father, Jeor Mormont, taking the black a couple of years prior.

When Ned had gotten to speak to Jorah to thank him for his bravery and asked him how he could ever reward him for such an act, Jorah only wanted one thing-a white cloak.

After a quick discussion with Ser Gerold and confirmation from Maege Mormont that she was willing to take over the duties of being the Lady of Bear Island, the deal was set.

Ned had found the missing member of the Kingsguard. He was a Northerner no less. It wasn't ideal that he was an heir. That had been something Eddard had wanted to avoid at all costs. Still, it seemed Jorah didn't mind giving up his reasonable sized keep in favor of the honor in serving in the infamous order of knights.

So the day had not been all bad if Ned was being honest, winter had come for those who murdered Jae's siblings and their mother in the form of a viper's spear, and the assassination attempt was complete folly. Ned genuinely didn't know who could have been behind it, but he hoped the survivor who now resides in the dungeons under constant guard could help.

Tywin Lannister was the apparent guess, but with no proof, he had no choice but to ask the spider to look into it. Besides, this really didn't seem like the work of Tywin. It was too poorly done.

With that issue out of the way, temporarily, at least, it was now time for Pycelle's trial, something Eddard was looking forward to if he was, to be honest with himself. As flawed as he was, Robert was still Ned's adoptive brother, after all.

Ned never liked killing, but justice had to prevail. The Maester was too dangerous to be left alive.

* * *

**The Broken Maester**

"Grand Maester Pycelle, you have been found guilty of the murder of Lord Robert Baratheon, for this crime you are sentenced to death at sundown tonight." The words of Eddard Stark were still ringing in his ears.

Pycelle still didn't believe what had happened. Honestly, he never thought that the retched spider would betray him. It was him who came up with the idea in the first place.

How could Pycelle have ever trusted him, ever listened to him without realizing the mummery he was pulling?

Lord Varys knew he had always been loyal to Lord Tywin. He had simply used this weakness against him.

Pycelle thought back on the most unfaithful night of his life, where Varys entered his chambers.

He used his sweet-sounding words to convince the Maester to give Robert more milk of the poppy than he needed, in order to kill him.

Varys made it sound like doing this would cause the other Lords to call a Grand Council to crown Tywin as King, and for a time, he was right. The great Lords were called Pycelle wrote the letters himself, bias towards Tywin included needless to say.

Perhaps the plan wasn't just a lousy jape. First, the Lords arrived, the major ones but then soon after, the minor lords and landed knights arrived too and claimed that they received word from Lord Eddard to come here and that the election for a new King was off because Eddard himself had found an heir.

Was this part of Varys plan too? He supposed it didn't matter now, did it?

Even if it was, he wasn't going to tell anyone directly, they deserved whatever Varys had planned. Pycelle felt this in his rage.

Pycelle was currently walking to the executioner's block, as slow as he could, the farce he had kept up for so many years coming of use once again.

He passed Lord Tywin, who looked at him with an emotionless look, and it reminded him of a few weeks prior where he had pleaded for Tywin to plead for Pycelle's life on his behalf. Tywin would have none of it though, despite Pycelle reminding him that his loyalties always sided with the Lannister's, but that didn't work.

Pycelle reached the block and was greeted by a snarling Lord Regent.

Who was he to put a bastard on the throne anyway? Pycelle would die considering Eddard Stark to be a usurper and a traitor and a deceiver, just like the rest of them.

"Kneel Pycelle," Ned barked

And so Pycelle did, putting his weary old neck on the piece of wood that would act as a stabilizer.

"If you have any last words, Pycelle now is the time to say them," Ned said as he unsheathes his greatsword ice from its scabbard.

In fact, Pycelle did have something to say, something he had wanted to say in court. Still, it didn't seem appropriate when you were trying to prove your innocence, which he lacked in the first place.

"I-I-I have served this realm for much longer than any of you, Lords, I have offered just and correct counsel to more than one King, I have worked my entire life towards the greater good, you all know the truth Robert Baratheon would have made a shit King, and now he is dead as much as I am going to be"

Pycelle continued, "So I say this to you, Lord Regent, and all of you today who have come to see me die."

"Lions, Spiders, Wolves, may The Others take you all."

As soon as he finished Eddard spoke up, "In the name of Jaehaerys Targaryen, the third of his name, I Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North and Lord Regent to the King, sentence you to death."

And then the sword came down on his neck

Just like that, Grand Maester Pycelle was just a headless corpse.

* * *

**The Wall**

**During the same period of time**

**The Forgotten Dragon**

Maester Aemon Targaryen, named after the famous Aemon the DragonKnight, had been a loyal member of the Night's Watch for nearly fifty years at this stage.

He had seen good men and bad pass through the gates of Castle Black, one of nineteen castles along the Wall, known as the main stronghold due to the Lord Commander being based here.

Men from all the houses in the land manned the Wall as near equals, where they all had one purpose that united them all, serve and protect the realm.

Maester Aemon joined the Night's Watch at his own free will, in the year 233AC, the same year, and at the same time as his Uncle Brynden Rivers was exiled to it. He had served three Lord Commanders as their trusted Maester, where he was expected to provide wise council first and foremost to them but also anyone who asked, First Ranger or new recruit it didn't matter.

Maester Aemon thought back at the Lord Commanders he had served. First, there was Lord Commander Jack Musgood, who was known as sleepy Jack for letting Raymum Redbeard, a long-dead King-beyond-the-Wall past the Wall on his watch. Aemon had no part in that affair since it happened before he arrived.

Six years into his vows, his uncle became Lord Commander. Aemon had mixed feelings when thinking about the only man with significant Targaryen blood to join the Night's Watch during their history. He was Lord Commander for thirteen years but was lost beyond the Wall after that, never to be heard from again, which saddened Aemon.

Now he served Lord Commander Qorgyle, a good man. Still, Aemon felt he had made the watch too predictable by having patrols going out on specific days instead of making it random. The Wildlings would indeed have caught on by now and would know precisely when to strike, but alas, his opinion fell on deaf ears.

No one truly knew who was going to be the next Lord Commander. Aemon was hoping that First Ranger Jeor Mormont would be the next successor. He was a good man with experience politically as well as being a good fighter at the same time.

As Aemon was sitting in his chambers, thinking about kin and friends long dead, when he was interrupted by his assigned steward Chett. The latter informed him that the Lord Commander wished to speak to him with urgent news.

Aemon was blind at this stage in his life, so Chett had to accompany him to the Lord Commanders' chambers where he was dismissed so Aemon could have a private word with Commander Qorgyle.

It was the commander who began the conversation.

"Ah, Maester Aemon, it is good to see you, I just received a raven a few minutes ago from King's Landing, and it came bearing the Targaryen Sigil, you'll be happy to know, but the words within were not as straight forward as I would have liked to be able to tell you they were," Qorgyle said, it seemed he seemed apologetic while saying so, which made Aemon slightly worried.

"Dark wings often bring dark words Lord Commander, whatever the letter said its best to just tell me to get it over with," Aemon replied, slightly anxious now.

"Alright, Maester, if you insist, I'll just read it out to you," Qorgyle said before continuing to read quite a big letter.

_To Qorgyle,_

_Lord Commander of the Night's Watch,_

_On behalf of the new King Jaehaerys Targaryen, the third of his name, I would like to inform you to expect two thousand new brothers shortly. The Sack of King's Landing brought out the worse in many different Lannister soldiers. Instead of losing their heads, an agreement was made, which has led them to travel North where they will take the black and live out the rest of their days fighting Wildlings and keeping the rest of the realm safe._

_I am aware that a sudden influx of men may be overwhelming for your food supplies, which is why they will bring a shipment of grain with them to help with your storages, courtesy of House Tyrell. Expect another shipment as soon as you near run out. The Night's Watch will never go hungry again, even going into another winter season._

_All these men are trained in combat and will therefore, no doubt help handle some of the other castles. However, I don't suggest giving any of them a command post, at least until they have proven that they are loyal to the watch as opposed to their old houses._

_These gifts do come with one request though, we in the capital require the services of Maester Aemon to become Grand Maester, where he will serve until his death, surrounded by his family members and where he will be expected to provide wise counsel to the King and his Regency Council._

_Aemon Targaryen will not be released of any of his vows except for the one that involves holding titles as he is to be promoted back to Prince Aemon, an honorary title that will only be used around family members and friends, to the court he will be Grand Maester Aemon._

_The ships containing the prisoners will arrive shortly after this letter. They are bound for East Watch right now. A royal guard will also be coming along to collection Maester Aemon. He will then travel back to Kings Landing by ship and will take up his duties as soon as he arrives._

_Signed in greetings from,_

_Eddard Stark, Lord Regent, and Rhaella Targaryen, Dowager Queen._

* * *

To say Maester Aemon was in complete shock was an understatement. The letter had literally changed his life, but it left a dozen different questions rolling around in his head. Where were Rhaegar and Aerys? How was Rhaella alive, but yet neither of them received a mention? And who was Jaehaerys?

Aemon thought back to the letters he had written to his nephew, Rhaegar. The only possible answer had to be that Jaehaerys was his son, but what happened to little Aegon?

All these questions and more would be answered in time, no doubt. A response from his Lord Commander would be all he'd get at the moment.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order Grand Maester Aemon, you will be getting a new, heavier chain soon, it seems, I'm very pleased for you, Aemon, and so will the rest of the men once we tell them," Qorgyle said with a clear happy tone in his voice.

"You have served the watch faithfully through the years and have given me and others sound council, and now it seems you will be doing the same for your nephew and the entire realm," Qorgyle said with a grin.

"Also don't forget that you are still bound to your vow of chastity. When I send men to visit, I don't want to hear reports of any silver-haired babies running around your feet" He japed, knowing full well that as a Maester, he already had that vow, not to mention his old age made such a feat near impossible.

"Thank you, Lord Commander, it has been an honor to serve with you too. This letter has led to more unanswered questions that I'm very nervous about getting the answer to, I had grown fond of my nephew Rhaegar, yet there is no mention of him," Aemon replied, a sad smile on his face while thinking of his nephew.

"You have every right to be nervous, Maester, I make no promises about the well-being of Rhaegar, but by the sounds of it, you have at least two family members that need you, so think on the bright side."

He left his words to settle for a moment before breaking the silence

"Now, Maester, we have a farewell feast to prepare for. I will also need to prepare the men for such a big influx of brothers. I suppose I'd have to open another castle, any opinions on which castle that should be Grand Maester and, more importantly, who should be in charge?"

"Yes, Lord Commander, First Ranger Jeor Mormont would be a great successor to yourself one day, give him command of Greyguard, his northern roughness will be very helpful once those new brothers arrive." Aemon replied.

"Thank you, Aemon, I must say it's going to be very hard to replace you," Qorgyle said with a smile.

"Don't worry, Lord Commander, many men have held our roles before us and many will after. I'm sure someone will pop up soon enough, and you'll forget about this old sack of bones before you know it," Aemon said in a japing tone to which he got a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-This was undoubtedly a big one lol. Let's break it down, shall we? This section is optional and may bore some users.  
> Overall we see a very rash Oberyn Martell, which is entirely accurate tbh lol. He could have gotten himself in trouble with that bastard comment when he knew it was false to say so, but harming Oberyn for such a comment would be political suicide given the current time. If Tywin can stay alive, then Oberyn must too. He was taunting Ned is all, nothing more.  
> I gave slightly more insight into the whole marriage thing. I didn't want it to seem like Jon could marry Ygritt and keep the crown. If that happened, we'd have another Duncan Targaryen on our hands who died at Summerhall anyways, but my point is Jae would have to give up the crown. I also tried to explain that, as lovely as having a say in who you married is, it could be thrown out the window if a war broke out. A political marriage is needed. I wanted to make it clear that Ned knew that. However, many Targs have kept it in the family to keep the bloodline pure, especially during peacetime. Jon is only half Targaryen at the moment. If he married Arianne, for example, their children would be quarter Targaryen, so they'd have to marry cousins of other Targ offspring. The reason this is important is because of the purer your blood, the more magic in it, and the more control you'll have over dragons. Being pure Targaryen doesn't necessarily mean much if you're not worthy, though, like canon Viserys for example. My point is Jae/Dany is the end game, but it won't be as straight forward as they'd like. At least they have a Great-uncle to help guide them, eh.  
> Sorry if Arthur getting knocked out makes him look weak. It was the only thing I could think of without killing him. At least he killed Ser Amory pretty quickly before that happened. That was my first fight scene, clearly based on the books. I was thinking of a seven versus seven with the brave companions making up the other five spots on Team Mountain and the Kingsguard rounding out Team Viper but then I'd have to have Team Viper completely dominate, which wouldn't have been as exciting as someone sending in assassins to attempt to create another war.  
> I think Oberyn is Team Ned/Rhaella but not Team Jae. By now, he had been exiled hence how he knew about the brave companions, but I don't think he's been to the Citidel to forge a link, something that will have to wait for the time being. In canon, Oberyn doesn't know for sure it was Tywin that gave the orders until Tyrion confirmed it. Both him and Ned clearly see that it was Tywin who gave the Mountain the orders, but there's little they can do to prove it without a confession, and why would the Mountain confess when he thought he could win? Regardless, the culprits who were directly involved have been brought to justice, just not the way first imagined lol.  
> Hmmm what's that spider up to? I think Ned is making a mistake by asking him to look into the attack on Oberyn. Isn't it a good thing there just happens to be a survivor ;). Poor Pycelle got played badly, but I was never going to let him be kept alive. If he was just dismissed, he would have wriggled his way to Casterly Rock, no doubt. To quote Pycelle in A Clash of Kings (Tyrion VI). "All I did, I did for House Lannister," also, "The realm needed a king, I prayed it should be (Tywin)."  
> I'd say he legit meant these lines. Still, I believe that was the chapter where Tyrion was threatening him for betraying Tyrion in favor of Cersei lol, but you could argue it was a mummer's farce. Let's just say it was legit. After seeing him suggest the gates be opened, Varys could quickly put two and two together, at least in my loves his chaos.  
> We are seeing less and less of the quiet wolf. How long before he gets a new nickname? Ned loves his justice, justice involves killing most of the time, in this world.  
> Not much is known about Commander Qorgyle except that he had constant patrols along the walls between the castles. We don't even know his first name, which made the letter awkward, but oh well, he was commander during this time, so I just had to go with it. Jeor will be our eyes on the Wall, a proud father this time around.  
> Imo Jae has one badass Kingsguard. Thank you again for the suggestions. I will be looking out for more in the future.  
> Poor Aemon hasn't been told the full story yet, but it won't be long before he's in his rightful position, much to the dismay of the Maester's who apparently didn't want him to become an Archmaester cause he was a Targaryen.  
> Well, I hope you all enjoyed it; next up, we got-The ceremony, Benjen, Cat, and a short time skip, among others. I'm sure there will be questions asked and threats made.  
> I'll have to keep Elia's letter for a Doran POV, I'm afraid.  
> Note;Viserys/Arianne isn't end game.Details on who murdered who in the Mountain/Lorch scenario slightly mixed will fix


	5. Long May He Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat POV  
> Ben POV at Winterfell and King's Landing  
> Ned's Throne Room speech to try get people on side  
> Tyrion and Bronn have a shit filled adventure  
> Regency Council meeting
> 
> Chap 6- Olenna POV and an Authors breakdown of each position choice that has been named so far as well as an age breakdown (short but out in a few days)
> 
> Chap 7- Lannister catchup. Rhaella and Jaime reunite.
> 
> Looking for ideas on other positions within the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back again with chapter 5! This is my longest yet because I packed a lot in. I'm quite happy with it overall if I'm being honest. I'll have a breakdown in the A/N at the end of each POV section. Also, I just want to say that chapter 6 will be slightly different. It'll be one POV focusing on Olenna Tyrell and her reaction to Mace's meeting with Ned in chapter 2, lots of scolding and scheming needless to say, but that's what she did best. Also, within chapter 6, I'll have a breakdown behind the appointment of each character to their position-that being the reason why from my POV, trying to give my explanation for choosing them.  
> Also, remarks on my age changes. I hope you enjoy it anyways. Chap 6-out on the weekend or shortly after. Chap 7- before September ends. Also, I got a job, so that's pretty cool lol.  
> Expect more age changes than just in this chapter. Also does anyone have any ideas for rules that our council could make? I'm looking for something particularly exciting for Oberyn, I have an idea already that I think would be beneficial. If they brought in a Dorne succession rule to the rest of Westeros then they'd all be dancing with Michael Flatley so that's out of the question. Also taking ideas for other officers. We have our council but there are plenty of other roles around.  
> Also I found out a few days ago that the Warden's of the geographical (North, South, East and West) areas aren't also given the title of Lord Paramount in the book. It seems to be one or the other. Interesting how the show added that in. Also others are given the title of Warden in the books that aren't the Liege Lords of each region such as Warden of the White Knife. Maybe that gets a passing TV mention but I doubt it.

**The Lady of Winterfell**

**2 weeks after Rhaella arrives in King's Landing**

Catelyn Stark, previously Catelyn Tully, always did her duty by following her father's wishes. When he told her she was to marry Brandon Stark, she prepared herselfby exchanging letters with him, asking about northern customs. Trying to learn as much as she could about the Kingdom, she would help rule.

When Brandon Stark died, and she was ordered to marry his brother, Eddard Stark, for the Tully's and Stark's to rise up together in the name of a rebellion bonded together through marriage, she again did as she was told.

If she was honest with herself, she much preferred the charming Brandon, who called her pretty. As opposed to his younger brother, who, during their wedding night, seemed unsure of himself and nervous.

However, it was the quiet wolf who gave her, her son, with help from the mother above, of course. Robb Stark was the light of the seven born into one child in her eyes. He had the typical male Tully features already. Red-brown hair was already beginning to grow, along with his blue eyes, but there was no doubt that his Father was Eddard Stark and that he would make an excellent Lord of Winterfell one day.

Cat had given birth to Robb at Riverrun then made her way up to Winterfell, where she met Ned's youngest and only surviving sibling Benjen Stark. Time past and she hadn't heard a word from Ned, only rumors about how the war had played out. Up until she received a letter with the Targaryen and Stark seal on it, it was then that she found out that her son would get to grow up with a Father.

She was sitting in her chambers cradling and feeding Robb when Maester Luwin, who had been with her since Riverrun, arrived to give her the letter. She opened the letter, nerves high to find it said the following.

_To Catelyn Stark,_

_Lady of Winterfell,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I must first say I'm sorry for not being by your side by now. I'm afraid the situation has changed. My sister died on the birthing bed, but she left behind a son, Rhaegar Targaryen's trueborn heir since he married Lyanna after divorcing Elia._

_My sister's dying wish was that I rule in my nephew's name until he is of age, and that is what I will do. I have already gained the support of a few of the major Lords and will continue to look for new alliances that cement and protect Jaehaerys' claim._

_I have already entertained the idea of betrothing Margaery Tyrell to our son and heir Robb. However, she will have to prove herself suitable for the position of Lady of Winterfell. Alas, that is years away._

_What this all means, my lovely wife, is that I won't be returning to Winterfell to take up the position of Lord of Winterfell for at least the next sixteen years. Despite that, I promise you that it does not mean I will be an absent father, don't worry. Once Benjen returns from his looming trip to King's Landing, I request that you bring Robb down here as I am very eager to meet my son. He will spend a couple of years down in King's Landing before moving back to Winterfell to learn from Benjen how to lead. The North would never accept a Southern ruler. That is a problem that can be solved at a later date, though._

_Remember, Catelyn, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell._

_Much love to you and our son,_

_Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell,Warden of the North, Lord Regent for King Jaehaerys third of his name._

You see, most men return from wars after siring a couple of bastards, Eddard Stark doesn't return to his home at all and instead decides to rule in the name of his nephew, the King. What kind of a man had she married?

Not like Cat could honestly complain that Ned didn't bring home a bastard, she trembled at the thought of a half breed roaming her home. Still, it was just like Ned to bring one home and raise it alongside her own while others simply send their natural-born children away.

But this? Never in a million moons would she had thought that she would be married to the most powerful man in the Realm. This man, with her guidance, could arrange the marriage between a future born daughter of her womb to this nephew and boy King.

Cat didn't mean to have such ambitious thoughts. She was simply following her house .Honor. No honor is higher than being the Queen.

Cat had found a new admiration for her husband. He had played the Game of Thrones and was currently winning. Now he could do as he liked, and she would make sure that he would never forget how significant the value of family is.

Robb getting to know this new cousin of his would benefit them all too. She could make sure he knew the teachings of the Faith of the Seven, which would be much more comfortable down South of The Neck, and one day he could rule as The Hand of the King with a Tyrell woman by his side.

Most of this was wishful thinking, though. As the letter said itself, Robb would have to learn how to rule the North from Winterfell after a few years, but that didn't mean she couldn't push her ideas of marriage while she was down there.

There were plenty of plans to make and lots to prepare for. Cat had to continue her learnings with Maester Luwin about the cultures and customs of the Northerners. Her duty to her family had to mix well of her own dreams, and that required proving herself to be an excellent Lady of Winterfell.

* * *

**Benjen Stark**

Benjen sat in the former solar of his father, mulling over the letter he received from his only living sibling. So he reread it, first taking note of the direwolf sigil stamped on it, the sigil of House Stark. It said the following.

_To Benjen Stark,_

_Acting Lord of Winterfell,_

_Brother, I hope this letter finds you well mentally from all the lordly duties you have been carrying out._

_It gives me great distress to tell you these things in a letter, yet I feel like I must tell you what I can. I'm sure the situation will have changed by the time you read this, though._

_Our sister Lyanna died on the birthing bed brother, but she left behind a son, a gorgeous boy who's as loud as she was as a babe yet also has some of the features of his father. His father is the one and only Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna and the former Crown Prince married after the divorce to Elia Martell._

_Their son is named Jaehaerys Targaryen. I have seized power in his name and will rule as Regent until he comes of age. You know me, brother, this is not something I want, yet I must do it since it was Lyanna's last wish. Unfortunately, I must ask much the same of you._

_You must put aside your wish to join the Night's Watch and rule the North in the name of my son Robb, the Northerner's won't accept the rule of my wife, you know that as much as I do. Therefore it is up to you to rule in my name and my son's until I can return to the North full time._

_I know you must be dismaying at this request, but before you sulk, you must know this Benjen. I received more than one request the day that I found Lyanna. She told me to tell you that the pack is stronger together and that you must not join the Night's Watch. If you deny your Liege Lord's request, then you cannot deny hers too. Do this brother for Lyanna and her son Jae._

_Also, I have dire need of you, ride to White Harbour, and take a ship to King's Landing. You do not need to leave immediately, but please do go within a couple of weeks. I need you here before Jae's coronation to represent the North and to grieve with me over the death of our sister._

_Best regards,_

_Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, Lord Regent for King Jaehaerys third of his name._

Benjen was shocked to hear about the death of his sister. He was always closest to her as Ned was in the Vale, and Bran was learning to be Lord, but that didn't mean Eddard was a stranger to him.

From reading the letter, he knew there was more to the story that just couldn't be said in a message. Not that it mattered much, his Liege Lord commanded him to go to King's Landing so he must go, at least he was not in the slightest bit likely to meet the same end that his father and brother did when they went South.

After preparing an escort of twenty men of the household guard, Benjen left his home to the command of the new Lady of Winterfell, who would be Regent for Benjen's second nephew, little Robb Stark.

Along the route to White Harbour, Ethan Glover came before him, telling him about the command he received from Eddard to present themselves in King's Landing for the coronation of the new King.

* * *

**Lord Regent's solar**

**Day of the coronation**

Benjen arrived at the door of his brother's new office, named the "Regent's Solar."

He was greeted by his brother with a hug that suggested that Ned truly missed his company. Having your family numbers cut in half would do that to anyone.

Ned was the first to speak. "Benjen, I'm so glad you're here, I've missed having another Stark around me, and it's been a painful few weeks, brother."

"I'm glad to see you too, Ned, now please tell me everything that has happened. A man named Ser Davos Seaworth told me parts of it, but I need to hear the whole thing from your mouth, or I'll constantly be looking over my shoulders in the fear that King Aerys will order me to be burnt."

Ned smiled at his jape and proceeded to tell him all that what had happened.

He told him about Lyanna and how she claimed she left a letter at Riverrun before running off with Rhaegar. As well as about her last wishes had been for Ned to seize power and for Benjen not to go to The Night's Watch.

Benjen nodded and acknowledged the fact that in his words, "only Lyanna could make such requests and get away with it."

This made Ned show a sad smile, both men wished she had been here, but instead, she left behind a hefty burden for them both.

After a short reflection on their sister, Ned then continued the conversation by telling Ben how Maester Pycelle had murdered Robert. Also, about how The Mountain and Amory Lorch demanded trials by combat, where they both lost and perished in the end.

He also mentioned further details about the alliance with Rhaella and changes to how the Realm would be governed under his Regency.

Both men decided it would be best to put the idea of Lyanna leaving a letter behind to rest. Ned had wanted to bring it up at the coronation. Benjen reminded him that there was a good chance that some Lords who would be present wouldn't be on board with supporting Jae and could use the information for their own plans.

Ned begrudging agreed. He hated holding information. Still, it was probably for the best for the time being, until they knew the full circumstances.

Next, they decided to converse in lighter subjects. Ned was eager to learn about his son and about how his wife was handling her new position.

Benjen told him that Cat was handling her new position with "relative grace" and how she had given Ned a beautiful son, with Tully traits but still had all the makings of a great Lord of Winterfell.

Ned smiled at the thought of reuniting with his son and getting to know his wife more. It was only a moon and a half away until such a dream could happen.

Benjen got up to leave before Ned bid him sit down again.

"Wait, Benjen, we must talk about your role of Regency too, you must take a wife of a Northern House to help you rule the North, then once I'm back, we can move you to your own keep."

Benjen sighed. It wasn't as if he disliked women. It was just he was still holding out to the idea of joining the Night's Watch in sixteen years, despite what his sister said on her birthing bed.

"Any suggests as to who my bride is to be Ned, and where is it that you plan to place us once my term of Regency is through?" Benjen asked.

"I plan to start the repair of Moat Cailin very soon, courtesy of coin from Tywin Lannister himself, as for your wife, it matters not brother as long as she is of the North. There will be a feast later tonight, make no mistake Ben, you may be the youngest son of a great Lord, but you're also the uncle to the King, you will have a wide variety of offers, I'm sure.

Benjen smiled slightly then said. "You know Ned, you really thought this through, me marrying a daughter of the North makes up for the fact that you married a Tully. Perhaps you know how to play the Game of Thrones more than we both thought, and you're certainly getting good at it."

"Perhaps I am Ben, but don't think what I do shields you. We must both play our part for the sake of our nephew and sister, now freshen up and make your way to the Throne Room. I expect to see you beside the rest of the Lord Paramounts." Ned replied, slightly too harshly, he figured after he said it.

With that, Ben left, knowing he had a new path in life. He made a note to visit his nephew before his visit was over. The only living memory of his sister wasn't something to be passed over.

* * *

**Lord Regent Wolf**

**Throne Room**

It was finally time for the official coronation of Jaehaerys, the third of his name and his Lord Regent.

In the eyes of Ned, it was just another pointless folly that those South of the Neck loved so much. Still, Rhaella reminded him that it was needed to make all the Lords of the Realm aware of who was now their King. Without the coronation, Ned couldn't make his speech that he had been working on with Jon Arryn and Queen Dowager Rhaella for so long.

After much back and forth, it was decided that it was best to leave out the information about Lyanna's supposed letter left at Riverrun. Benjen also confirmed their decision. There was no proof of such a letter existing; therefore, raising the idea so publically would show weakness and uncertainty and would make Ned look like a liar. Something best avoided.

Therefore all three eventually agreed on what would be said, with the highest level of hope that it would get all Lords on side. This was a problem for after the ceremony, though.

Ned entered the Throne Room, he looked around him to see notable Lords from all areas of the Realm in attendance, everyone here to see him claim the highest power in the land. He noticed Greatjon Umber, Richard Karstark, Galbert Glover, Wyman Manderly, and Roose Bolton in one section altogether. The Northern Lords were his sworn bannermen, but would they stand for Jae as much as they would if he took the crown? Would they accept Benjen's rule? The Lords of the North may not be ambitious except for Roose and Wyman, but they were a proud lot. One of the many reasons Robb couldn't stay South.

As he made his way further up the hall, he noticed similar groups of Lords from the other Kingdoms.

Lords from Houses Tarly, Hightower, Fossoway, Piper, Bracken, Blackwood, Royce, Tollett, just to name some.

Gods above, he even noticed a man who could only be a seed of Walder Frey make his way into the hall through a side door, trying his hardest not to be seen.

At the front were the ruling Lord Paramounts and Wardens of each region. He had some on his side through marriage and respect like Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, and his own brother Benjen Stark. Some Lords he had through alliances and offices like Mace Tyrell, Oberyn Martell, and Stannis Baratheon. Some through backhand deals like the one and only Tywin Lannister.

Last but not least, who could forget all he had to do to get Rhaella Targaryen on side? Not that he minded, in truth. The easiest way to deal with her would have been to lock her up in the maiden vault and strip her and her children of any powers and titles they had, but considering all she had been through and the fact that she had been more than instrumental in getting Jaehaerys crowned as well as being a font of knowledge and ideas, he was happy he didn't do that. Ned Stark was a man of honor at the end of the day, that much was true. Despite the considerable amount of times that he had to let that principle slip ever so slightly.

Everyone was here to witness Jae be blessed by the Seven, everyone but the Iron Men, something to be noted but not worried about. They rarely took part in anything that happened on the "Greenland."

Ned approached the High Septon, who was on the right-hand side of the Iron Throne. Standing feet away on his side were three of the Kingsguard-Ser Willem Darry, Ser Brynden Tully, and Ser Jorah Mormont.

Standing on the left-hand side of the throne was Ser Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, while feet away from him were the last three members of the Kingsguard-Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Barristan Selmy, and the most dangerous man in the room Ser Arthur Dayne.

Security today was at its tightest. After what happened a few days prior during the trial, Ser Gerold was not going to take any more chances. Ned had to admire that even though none of the royal family were in danger. Ser Gerold Hightower could look at the consequences of what could have happened if things had gone wrong.

Ser Gerold took it upon himself to find a man to be Commander of the Targaryen household guard, choosing Ser Richard Lommouth, known as the knight of skulls and kisses. He was one of Rhaegar's former friends that survived the Battle of the Trident when others didn't.

Ser Gerold also found a suitable Commander of the City Watch, also known as the Gold Cloaks. For this task, Ser Alliser Throne was selected. A Targaryen loyalist and hard man, who would do great in command of such a challenging task. It was no secret that the Gold Cloaks had divided loyalty, and a lot were nothing more than the sons of butchers and whores with minimal skill. Ned, Jon, and Rhaella were all happy with trusting Ser Alliser to whip them into shape, figuratively, and literally if it came to it.

Ned's thoughts and admiration of the Lord Commander's work were interrupted when the High Septon began to speak. His voice was booming in the great hall of the throne room.

"Lord and Ladies of the Realm, we gather here today to witness Jaehaerys the third of his name, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Targaryen. Be anointed in the eyes of the Faith of the Seven."

"Therefore I will now take the young King from the hands of his uncle and bathe him in the water made holy by the seven themselves"

Eddard hands Jae over to the High Septon, who carries out his ritual. He watched as Jae was being "blessed" in water deemed holy. Where his head is dipped into a basin for a second. Then Ned gets Jae back and hands him off to Rhaella, who has since come forward to stand nearer to the throne to await her task.

The High Septon continues with the ceremony. "I gladly announce that Jaehaerys has been blessed in the eyes of the seven and is now officially the King. Once he reaches his majority at the age of sixteen, he will have another coronation."

"However, that time is long away, and the King is just a babe, therefore until the time comes where Jaehaerys can rule in the Realm in his own name, he requires a Regent." He said this last bit while looking at Ned with a knowing look.

"Eddard Stark, on her death bed, Queen Lyanna Targaryen gave you a task of the utmost importance. To rule in his Grace's name until he reaches his age of majority, do you accept this responsibility as Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm?" The High Septon directed this towards Ned.

Ned kneeled in and exclaimed.

"I accept the charge my sister gave me. I will rule as Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm until Jaehaerys can take the throne for himself," Ned responded. He felt no joy in having days' worth of time taking up by such a folly ceremony, but the whole Realm needed to see this show of power, and they had to hear the hard truths of the new reality.

"Then, by the power invested in me by the seven, I officially grant you this office, may you guide the King to become wise, a seeker of justice and honorable." The High Septon was finally finished his part of the ceremony.

Ned considered himself lucky that he could see the greater good of the situation. Some of those who held his position in the past would have denounced his authority due to his worship of the Old Gods. Ned was willing to work with him if he was willing to work, too, and understand that it was important that Jae knew both aspects of his culture.

Ned rose to his feet and turned to face the Lords, with eyes on him. Particularly the Lord Paramounts, who were all placed at the front of the room.

Ned knew what he had to say, he knew he wasn't going to enjoy saying it, but it was the only way.

"Lords and Ladies of the Realm, you should all know me by now, I fought on the same side as many of you and on the opposite side as just as many. I was one of the main commanders in Robert's war camp, but yet here I am, carrying out justice on those who betrayed people on both sides of the war, I think you all deserve an explanation."

Whispers began to break out amongst the court. Ned looked over to see his Northern bannermen, some with looks of anger and bemusement on others. Oh, how he regretted consenting to be anointed in the seven. At the very least, he would be on the arse side of japes.

"As you all think you know, the rebellion began because Rhaegar kidnapped my sister. This led to my brother and soon after, my father riding down to King's Landing, where they met their unfair ends. It didn't end there, I'm afraid. Aerys wasn't happy with just killing two members of my House."He paused for a moment.

"The Mad King called for my head and that of Robert's too. The evil snake would have become a Kin slayer by killing Robert when he nor myself committed any treason".

He paused to let what he said sink in. He hadn't given them any new information as of yet.

"What no one but a few knows is that Lyanna and Rhaegar fell in love. They ran off without telling most people, they married, and soon after, Lyanna fell pregnant with my nephew, Jaehaerys."

Shouts began to sprout out. Ned could hear such kind words as "Bastard" from a Dornishman, sitting in the second row. He was greeted with a particularly nasty punch to the face from Ser Arthur. The latter had left his position to deal with the blasphemy.

After that, the crowd went silent again. Despite what had happened at the trial of Ser Gregor, Arthur was still the most dangerous swordsman alive.

"Thank you, Ser Arthur, let that be a lesson to anyone who wishes to interrupt or call my nephew such vile names," Ned said with a serious demeanor but inside, he was genuinely grateful for the intervention.

"As I was saying, Rhaegar and Elia Martell had their marriage annulled, on the condition that little Aegon remained Rhaegar's heir. However, we all know the dire faith that awaited the half-siblings of the King and then those who harmed them."

Ned paused from speaking and nodded at Oberyn and received a smile back, as much of a risk as it was, it was the right decision to let Oberyn kill Ser Gregor himself. He now had the loyalty of a man who was nearly as dangerous as Ser Arthur. The only differences were the methods he used and his level of rashness that was unmatched and his biggest downfall.

"Rhaegar then marched off to war and met his faith on the end of Robert's war hammer, all while instead of surrendering, Aerys continued to burn people who displeased him with wildfire. His last Hand of The King was an alchemist and a pyromancer."Ned said, letting the disdain show.

"Long before his last days, Aerys had proved that he was an unfit ruler, sooner or later, the war was going to break out. The Mad King truly fitted the name, he committed many sins and eventually died as payment."

It was now time for the hardest truth.

"My Lords, I won't deny that Lyanna and Rhaegar running off was, in fact, one of the sparks in the rebellion. I'm just trying to point out that sooner or later, Aerys would have gone even further than calling for my head, he would have tried to end my line, and he would have done the same for every one of you. The cruel bastard saw enemies in all the shadows. If he had lived, no one would be here right now, not even those who stayed loyal."

Whispers broke out again, this time it sounded as if they were taking what he said to heart, which was undoubtedly a good sign.

"Many of you lost brothers, fathers, sons, nephews, and friends to this war, and that goes for both sides. Do not let their noble sacrifice be in vain, see the situation for what it is, this is the better option". That much was true. Robert would have made the lives miserable of those who didn't follow him, from what Ned could gather from how he spoke when he was alive.

"My Lords, I won't command you to follow my nephew or me, I'm just asking you to think of how it could have been worse, I lost my father and brother, I was never meant to be a Lord, and now I'm the Lord Regent for fuck sakes. Faith is a terrible thing. You're all alive for a reason, use your life for the greater good, help us build the Realm again. Help me make my nephew into the best King since the conciliator, his namesake."

Before Ned could speak again, Lord Karstark spoke up, "and how do you expect us to do that, Lord Stark?"

"Lord Karstark, thank you for being the first to ask such an important question," Ned said, genuinely happy a familiar face asked.

"The small council has been the method of governing the Realm since the age of Aegon the Conqueror, it has done well so far, but it has one major flaw, there are nine regions of this great land, but never has every region been represented. I want to change that," Ned replied in earnest.

"How do you plan to do that" Lord Randyll Tarly asked out loud.

"It's simple Lord Tarly, with help from the Dowager Queen Rhaella Targaryen, who is my equal on all matters and my Lord Hand Jon Arryn, we have devised to throw away the idea of a small council and rename it to the "Regency Council." This is because the council is no longer small. Therefore the name doesn't suit. All the tradition offices will keep their spots, but there will also be new offices with the role of representing each and every Kingdom in the Realm, that means they will go around to each Kingdom and collect any misgivings then bring them to me where they will be dealt with, the ruling Lord will not be bypassed, this is simply an alternative to ravens, as we all know words are wind, actions matter more."

"Also, any House that requires assistance for any damages caused during the rebellion will be looked after, any House which looks to have a place at court will have it. My lords, for too long the Kingdoms have been divided, I will look to write that wrong as best as I can, but I still need your help, swear me your fealty, your Lord Paramounts have already done so, follow suit, and I promise you the King Jaehaerys Regency will only be the start of a brighter and more united Realm."

He was nearly done with his major speech, just had one more piece to say. "Those who committed crimes against the Realm are dead, I saw to that, justice has been served, let's put the past behind us because Winter is Coming and we must all be on the same side to defeat it."

It was Lord Royce who spoke up next. "Lord Arryn, what do you say to all this? you lost two heirs due to Targaryen madness, I respect the Lord Regent as much as anyone who fought with him, but I want to hear what you think."

Jon Arryn cleared his throat then spoke up. "You're right, Lord Royce, I lost two heirs, but that was due to the madness of Aerys Targaryen. Targaryen's are not born mad. With the right counsel, baby Jaehaerys will do many great things. At this present time, he needs the Realm to follow his uncle. I will miss my nephew and my cousin until the day I die, but they are gone now. It is time to put the Realm on the right path, be part of the solution Lord Royce, not the problem."

Lord Yohn Royce, a good man for true, nodded but stayed silent for the next few moments.

Next, it was a Lord from the Crownlands to speak up. "Dowager Queen, why are you agreeing to work with the usurper? You should take the crown for yourself, in the name of Viserys, and toss this wolf aside."

Rhaella snapped back sharply "Don't be so stupid, Lord Rykker, did you not hear what the Lord Regent said? I am his equal, he could have banished my children and me to the far side of the world, but he didn't. Ned Stark understands what had to be done, and he did it. Ned Stark is no usurper. He fought against the man who wanted his head, any one of you would look to do the same, my husband was an evil man, but now he's gone, the Realm needs to heal, it should be divided no longer."

"With that being said, Lord Regent, let me be the first to declare for your ruling, you have done a great job so far, and you will continue to do so, with me helping you, of course." Rhaella japed the last part.

"Hail the Lord Regent and King Jaehaerys the third of his name, long may he reign." She shouted.

After that was said, many other lords starting shouting the same. Before long, all that could be heard were shouts of

"LONG MAY HE REIGN."

From all sides of the court, including the Lord Paramounts, even Lord Tywin started chanting along, just for a minute, though.

Hells, even smaller shouts of "Rhaegar the Last Dragon" and "Winter Rose," could be heard.

To say all misgivings had been magically disappeared would be a lie. Still, for the moment, anyway, the Lords of the land were willing to accept Ned's rule. It certainly helped when Oberyn got up and explained more about the situation with Elia. If he hadn't, perhaps the Dornish Lords wouldn't have been as willing to lay before Ned, who currently sat on the Iron Throne and swear their oaths of fealty.

It was indeed, a long day. Ned had to listen to the same words being said from every Lord in the land, some of which he hadn't even been taught about. Ned was no heir after all, or he wasn't meant to be anyways.

Ned was pleased to see the Greatjon push past a group of Southern Lords to embrace Ned and tell him how fierce a wolf he had been but also to jape about "liking the games of the South too much." He received similar messages from his other key bannermen, to have the North on their side was great, but it didn't mean they would respect Jae just because he was half a Stark. Robb, Jae, and especially Ben all had to learn the ways of ruling the North one way or another.

For now, Ned could rejoice in the fact that his first day of official rule had been a success.

* * *

**Fifteen moons later**

Eddard Stark woke up from his slumber to find his wife beside him, she was asleep, and he felt it was best not to disturb her despite it nearly being noon. Catelyn was in her late stage of pregnancy and therefore needed more rest than he did.

It was just last week that Grand Maester Aemon confirmed that she was carrying twins. They decided they wanted to wait until the babes were born to know if they were boys or girls. Although Aemon was continuously dropping hints, he chose to ignore them as he had to endure plenty on the subject from Cat banging on about how she wanted girls and how she would be able to raise them to be proper women of the court.

Definite prattle Ned cared little for, despite second and third-born children and especially girls not being as much of a priority in teaching them details about the North. Ned still planned for every single one of his children to spend time in Winterfell.

Today was the day where all Regency Council members would be meeting, including all the representatives. Since filling the council with all the appropriate spots, on the third moon of his official Regency, Ned decreed that everyone would try their best to make it make court every sixth moon. Sometimes it wasn't possible, but in the case of this day, every member would be in the city to attend. They would undoubtedly have much to discuss.

Ned thought back to what had happened the past fifteen moons. Regarding his family, Robb and Cat had arrived in King's Landing, about a moon after Benjen had returned to Winterfell. Ben had first collected Lyanna's bones that had been brought up from Starfall to be buried in the Winterfell crypts, alongside their father and brother.

Besides the sadness that the loss of Lyanna still brought him, every other worry he had about the Stark House issue had been for naught. Robb, Jaehaerys, and even Danaerys had all taken to each other quite well. Rhaella once told him that she saw Jae and Dany holding their little hands together while in their shared cot, a sight he knew would have made Lyanna cry tears of joy, much like Rhaegar's harp did at Harrenhall.

Robb was the oldest of the three and had begun to walk and talk first, something Cat boasted about for a week, only to be shut down when Jaehaerys started to walk too soon after.

Speaking of Jaehaerys, Ned was currently passing his chambers, so he decided to peak in. Only to find Jae's maid trying to feed him broken down and mixed food, known as "mush," and Jae was not having any of it.

"Come on, your Grace, you have to eat, or you won't grow big and strong like Ser Arthur," said the maid, trying her best to get the boy King to eat, to little success.

"I dun wanit," replied the King, trying to say, "I don't want it," Ned figured. However, he had no clue where he'd learn such folly words. If Jae turns out to be as fussy with taking up his Kingly duties once he reaches sixteen as he is with his food, the Realm would be thrown into chaos again. Ned indeed perished the thought.

"Now, Jaehaerys, if you don't eat your food, you won't get time to play with Robb and Dany. Only good Kings get to play with their friends," Ned said in an attempt to help.

To the amusement of himself and the maid, this actually worked.

"Thank you, Lord Regent said the maid, truly relieved, to which Ned smiled and continued to walk, back to his thoughts. This time about his brother.

Ned had felt bad about pressing Lordship onto Benjen, but it was the only way the Lords of the North would be kept in line. Ben did as instructed. He married a Northern girl for which he had a full range of choices. Benjen decided to go with Lady Dacey Mormont, one of the daughters of Maege Mormont, who was the Lady of Bear Island.

House Mormont wasn't the most prominent House in the North, but they were fiercely loyal, and Ned was glad that his brother chose her. After catching his eye at the feast after the coronation, Dacey and Benjen became fast friends. They continued to get to know each other while traveling back to Winterfell. According to a raven he received from Ben, she was there to comfort him in his grief over Lyanna, and before either of them knew what had happened, they were in love.

Only moons later, they were married in the Winterfell Godswood for all the North to witness. Ned couldn't make it in time due to his reign as Regent still being fresh, for which he cursed himself.

However, Ben luckily understood and accepted his apology for not being there. Just a further three moons later and Ned received another Raven to announce that Dacey was with child. At this stage, she was nearly as far along as Cat was. Benjen wrote that they planned to name the future Lord or Lady of Moat Cailin as Rickard if it was a boy and Lyanna if it was a girl. Another memory that made Ned smile.

Not everything was right in the Realm, though. Work on fixing King's Landing had been slow. They were only just about to start fixing the drainage system of the city, half a year after when it was intended.

Ned appointed Tyrion Lannister to be in charge of the task. He was meant to start the process today. Ned liked the man. Putting him in charge of such a shitty task was not meant to be a lousy jape. Tyrion had simply requested he do it, citing his previous experience fixing the drains of Casterly Rock years prior.

During the time that had passed, a glorified cutthroat named Janos Slynt went about calling himself "King of Fleebottom" in some folly that only lasted a moon. Janos had been one of the captains of the Gold Cloaks and had decided to rebel against the crown. Himself and one hundred other men of the city watch boarded up Fleebottom and were killing a hostage a day until they were stopped.

Ned decided to try reason with the idiot. Trying to explain that his folly would do him no good and that if he surrenders there and then, he and his men would be forced to take the black but would keep their heads.

Terms were delivered in person to the self-styled King, but it was a complete waste of time. The craven ripped up the terms and threw them in the face of Ned. Saying, "If a bastard can be King, then so can a highborn like me" clearly, in his madness, Janos had forgotten he was just a son of a butcher, nothing more. Little did the "highborn butcher's son" know was that other terms had been delivered to his fellow conspirators. Which said that if they handed over Janos to the crown, they would be allowed to live the rest of their lives in exile.

To the dismay of Janos, they tied him up by hand and foot and threw him over the barricade. This idea had been Rhaella's. She certainly saved more lives and kept the watch from taking in one hundred cravens too.

Janos was then brought to the executioner's block, where he pleaded for his life. When Ned asked him if he had any last words, Janos begged to join the Night's Watch, even going as far as to cry and beg for mercy. Ned was having none of it and loped off his head with his greatsword ice.

This was a wakeup call for the standards that were clearly lower than expected for men to get into the City Watch. Alliser Throne, the Commander, was not at fault, though. He had tried his best to whip his soldiers into shape and had been mostly successful. Ned and Ser Alliser agreed that reinforcements from The Vale and The North to make up for what was lost. On top of this, Ned knew their loyalty would be unquestionable.

The North was also in the middle of Winter while this was going on, but with more ships of grain coming from the Reach each moon and the Maesters confirming that it would be a short Winter this time around, Ned was no longer worried.

He was, however, confused as he couldn't figure out how they had survived all the winters without help from the other Kingdoms. So many deaths could have been avoided over the centuries.

Besides these little setbacks, the Realm was prospering and healing mostly well. Ned was still concerned about two particular regions, The Iron Islands and The West. Regardless, he decided to ignore those issues until the Regency council meeting at midday.

At the moment, it was time for a spar. At first, Ned just sparred with North men, but one day Ser Arthur was passing. Before he knew it, Ned was sparring with Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan, and any other Kingsguard who wasn't on duty, every morning. His favorite part of the day.

* * *

**Tyrion**

Tyrion's life had changed drastically in the last twelve moons or so, however long it had been. His father had arrived back from King's Landing to tell him that he would be Ned Stark's hostage to keep their compliance in check. He was told he would be leaving with his Uncle Tygrett as soon as the ship could be prepared. Tyrion was no fool. He was well aware that Lord Stark had fallen right into his father's trap. Tywin cared little about Tyrion as he simply wasn't Cersei or Jaime.

Tyrion would be wrong to complain, though. He enjoyed life in King's Landing, and just recently, he was given charge of fixing the sewer system in the city. Being picked based on his past experience from doing the same at Casterly Rock. At least his uncle was here, though, who rode back and forth from the West to the capital multiple times a year. Also, nearly every person of importance in the castle liked his humor and wit, particularly Maester Aemon, who had conversations about legends of old, particularly dragons. Life was good for Tyrion Lannister, but that wasn't to say it was perfect. He would have preferred to be in the company of his brother Jaime, who was the heir to Casterly Rock.

The original plan was to have Jaime married to the daughter of one of their bannermen within the year, but that had come and gone, and he was only betrothed. The reason for the delay was best not thought about in Tyrion's mind. He felt conflicted about what to believe since it involved his sister. Cersei hated him for killing their mother, not like he could have controlled that. Tyrion would always say that despite her gorgeous golden locks, that shun in the light, she wasn't very bright.

But alas, what his siblings got up to had little to do with him. He had a task at hand. Accompanied by a newly appointed Gold Cloak captain named Bronn, who had replaced the now headless self-proclaimed "King of Fleebottom," Janos Slynt. They made their way to the underground passages below the city, which he would then use to locate the best places to carry out expansions and repairs upon the drains.

It was confirmed that the city did have drains, thanks to Septon Bath. Still, since there had been no improvements made since then, over one hundred and fifty years ago, they had fallen into despair since.

Tyrion decided it was best to get to know his new companion. "so, Captain Bronn, what House do you serve?"

"No House, milord, I am just a sword for hire who settled down as a man of the Gold Cloaks, here to defend this shit smelling city, as long as they keep paying me."

Tyrion could already sense he'd like this man."So, I presume you like coin then, right? Surely Commander Throne agreed to pay you extra to convince you to carry out this task? Call me Tyrion, by the way."

Bronn chuckled and said, "it's nice to know you're a man who knows what people want. That is a great gift to have Tyrion."

They continued along down the underground path. By now, Tyrion and Bronn were under the Red Keep but weren't quite at the level of where the drains were. They had to find another hole in the ground that would lead them further down.

Tyrion and Bronn continued japing and exchanging stories about the best brothels in the city. Both were deciding the one on the street of silk had the highest quality of women when they stopped dead in their tracks.

Tyrion looked down to see a green material that could only be one thing. "Bronn, keep that light as far away as you can and get me out a map."

Bronn did as requested and handed over the map to Tyrion.

Tyrion looked around him, although it was hard to see, he could make a sound conclusion that this green substance led on in every direction for miles. A look at the map acquired from Lord Varys made him come to a precise conclusion.

Tyrion turned to Bronn and said. "We need to get out of here and warn the Regent and the rest of the council, and we need to go NOW."

* * *

**Ned**

**The Regency Council Chamber**

It was now approaching noon. Ned was currently making his way to The Regency Council room, located on the back left-hand side of the Iron Throne Room behind a wooden door.

Ned had just finished a grueling hour sparring session with Ser Arthur Dayne. Ned hadn't managed to beat him to yield in their previous first to ten contests, but this morning he only lost by two, a clear improvement most would agree. It made Ned think about that dreadful day at the Tower of Joy. If they hadn't let him go past in chase of Lyanna's screams, then he indeed would have died to one of the knight's blades.

Ned enjoyed himself so much that it took a servant to remind him that the meeting was due to start soon to snap him out of his session.

Ned entered the chambers and was greeted by a round table with all its seats filled. The original table had to be put aside since it was too long for such a big crowd of people. Instead, Ned commissioned a massive round table made from lumber trees sourced in the Wolfwood in the North. It was then crafted and bonded together in the shape of the table before him. Additionally, each chair had the sigil of the House that each person residing on the council came from.

Once the council members began to notice Ned had arrived, they all stood up as a sign of respect, giving Ned a good look at all the members of the council that governed the Realm.

First, closest to the door, Ned noticed Stannis Baratheon, Master of Ships, a position he excelled at with help from his second in command, Ser Davos. Between both of them, they had managed to increase trade to King's Landing using the incentive of a reduced tax rate. An idea from Ser Davos, no doubt, not that Stannis lied about it. Stannis had his usual annoyed look upon his face, probably due to the fact of who was beside him.

Oberyn Martell was in the next seat. He is the Master of Laws who had spent the past year or so researching the rules of the Realms. It was known that King Jaehaerys the Conciliator and his Hand Septon Bath famously carried out the same task, and the Realm prospered for it. No doubt, Oberyn had the same idea.

Next to Oberyn was Lord Varys. Unlike the Stag and Sun sigils that could be seen upon the seats where Stannis and Oberyn sat, Varys seat was as plain as could be. Which matched the demeanor that the eunuch tried to give off. Anyone who knew him for more than a few days knew that was horseshit, though. This man was dangerous. Ned just hadn't the proof required to take off his head, and to dismiss him would be an even bigger folly. Varys stood there with his hands in his robe as per usual. It seemed those robes were magic. They had parchments, secret plots, and sweets hidden up them, everything but his balls pretty much.

Next to Varys was the representative of the Vale, Yohn Royce, a good man and a friend Ned made during the rebellion and during his time living in the Vale.

Selwyn Tarth was beside him, Ned could honestly confess to not knowing the man well, but he did a great job representing The Stormlands. He could manage to raise a few ships, making him a prominent partner to Stannis, his Liege Lord.

The most controversial appointment Tygett Lannister was the next person in Ned's vision, controversial to Tywin and Tywin only. Ned liked the man and could clearly see why Tywin didn't like him. He was the exact opposite of Tywin.

Beside him was the head of the other most wealthy family, Mace Tyrell, the Master of Coin, an appropriate office, no doubt. He was doing a better job at managing the finances of the Realm than Ned could have imagined. It made him think that maybe Olenna was really coming up with his ideas.

Paxter Redwyne, who was Mace's good brother, was beside him, the Redwyne fleet was one of the more critical sailing resources in the Realm, and it meant as representative Lord Redwyne had a means of transportation.

Randyll Tarly was the presiding Master of War, a position not needed at the moment. Still, his voice was essential to have all the same. Even for smaller conflicts, he was the most dangerous military commander in the room. He was the mastermind behind Robert's only near defeat, even though Mace took that credit for himself.

The last Reachman on the council was next, although his loyalties were to the King and the King only, not to his House, unlike the other three. Gerold Hightower, The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, was the next person Ned saw. He was the main force behind consolidating Jae's crown and was more diplomatic than his other Kingsguard brothers.

To his right was the relatively new Grand Maester- Aemon Targaryen. Ned liked the man very much and, despite being as old as the former Grand Maester Pycelle, he was ten times as sharp. He would be the last man in the room to betray the Targaryen throne. Ned witnessed him break down in tears once he was told the whole story of the rebellion. He sure had some tough competition for Jae's favorite uncle in the form of the Maester. Ned made a note to make sure Aemon was in charge of Robb, Jae's, and Dany's formal education once they were old enough to learn. If he could provide wise council to seasoned veterans, then he would be even more critical in the lives of his children.

Next was Ned's own seat, with the direwolf sigil being proudly displayed on the chair.

To the right of that were the rest of the council members.

Rhaella the Dowager Queen and only woman on the that it stopped her from making her voice heard.

Jon Arryn-the King's Hand was as dutiful as he was during Ned's fostering days in the Vale.

Wyman Manderly, the representative from the North, was beside Jon, the richest of Ned's bannermen. Since the Lords of White Harbor always mixed with the Lords of the South more than the rest of the Northerners, it made the most sense to have him close. On top of that, he processed ships, so he had a faster form of transportation. The North was the most vast of all the Kingdoms after all.

Next to him was Ned's good father, Hoster Tully, the representative for The Riverlands. A post they had agreed upon that he would only hold until his heir Edmure turned sixteen years of age. Currently, he was fourteen. Given how divided The Riverlands were during the rebellion, this council position would give Edmure reason to get to know the Lords of the lands he would rule one day. Perhaps cleaning the wounds as he traveled.

Next was Monford Velaryon, who represented the Crownlands, the most loyalist filled region. Once upon a time, the Velaryon family was the second most powerful family in the Realm. That power had diminished, but they were still noteworthy due to their wealth and ships.

The last chair was filled by Anders Yronwood, a man Ned knew little about, but House Yronwood was the second most powerful House in Dorne. The man was recommended by Doran Martell, much to his brother's dismay. Ned gave him the position since he was a representative, he would only be at a small number of meetings, and no other Lord from Dorne looked for the post. The man kept well away from Oberyn but still stared daggers at him due to their shared bloodied past.

Spare seats were available for visitors such as the High Septon and the Commander of the City Watch. For example, if a representative from the Iron Islands ever decided to take their offered spot. Still, for now, there had been cold silence from the Islands.

After everyone had finally sat down again, Ned opened up the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming today, especially the representatives, but now its time we get to work. There's much to discuss. I think we should start with status reports on each region, Lord Manderly, would you like to go first?"

And so each representative gave a report on the day to day situations of each Kingdom they represented. There were no major issues to report in any of them, except for The North, which required another shipment of grain and was under attack from another wildling raid.

The Vale reported that activity in the Eyrie had been moved down to the Gates of the Moon as snows were starting to set in.

Once that issue was resolved, Ned turned to his spymaster.

"Lord Varys, give me a report of what news your whispers have brought you."

"What would you like to know, Lord Regent" Vary tittered.

"Everything you've heard of importance, my Lord, starting with an update of who was behind the attack at the trial last year," Ned gruffly responded.

"As I told you then Lord Regent, the trace of the master behind the attackers went cold after the surviving man died in his cell, along with the two guards on duty," Varys responded in a tone that suggested that his answer was obvious and well known.

"Surely they came from somewhere, Lord Varys, they clearly didn't act alone," Stannis broke into the conversation, clearly as amused by Varys response as Ned was.

"I'm afraid that is the case, Lord Stannis, we simply don't know what happened," Varys responded.

"We might not know, but that's because you refuse to tell us, you retched spider" Lord Tarly was the next man to pipe in, much to the joy of everyone but Varys.

"Lord Tarly, if you are accusing me of treason, please do say so directly and keep the name-calling to yourself," Varys said in response. For a solid second, Ned thought he looked nervous.

Ned exchanged a concerned look with Rhaella and Jon then decided to end the debate.

"Alright, my Lords, that's enough, if Lord Varys says there's no evidence, then we are to believe him since he knows what'll happen if he betrays the King," Ned said, glaring at Varys all the while.

"Lord Regent, I have always been loyal to the crown and will continue to do so but serving loyally until my death or dismissal," Varys responded, this time calmer.

Lord Tarly and Lord Stannis exchanged a rather annoyed look but remained silent all the same.

"I will believe your loyalty, for now, Varys, tell me about Aerys former Hands in exile," Ned said to move on from the tension.

"I can confirm both received their messages long ago, my Lord. Owen Merryweather decided to stay in Essos and was last seen in a Lyseni pleasure house. While Lord Connington has disappeared without a trace," Varys replied in his usual singing tone.

Ned sighed but continued on anyway. "That's a shame to hear, but I guess it avoids messy succession and land ownership battles if they returned and pressed their lordship claims." He received some nods in agreement from around the room.

Rhaella spoke up next. "I am slightly troubled about Jon Connington not showing up, he was Rhaegar's best friend, for him to deny this pardoning and restoration of lands and titles is quite odd. He would have been a great person to have in the King's corner. Perhaps he thought it was a trap?" she said, looking for more opinions.

Jon Arryn spoke up next, "I think the Dowager Queen may be correct, despite sending riders who could explain the current reign in King's Landing, who here would accept a pardon addressed in a letter from one of the main men behind the rebellion?"

No one disagreed with his assessment, it was wise council as per usual that Lord Jon Arryn offered, but he wasn't finished yet.

"So, I, therefore, suggest Rhaella send a letter addressed to both men. The Targaryen sigil would have more sway in the case of Lord Connington but, to a lesser extent Lord Merryweather if they are alive. Perhaps letters from their relatives would be a sound idea too?."

"I think you're right, Lord Hand. Varys you organize the riders, Lord Stannis prepare a ship, Mace Tyrell will see to the payment. At the same time, Dowager Queen Rhaella will write her letters. If this doesn't convince them, then I don't know what will," Ned said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

He receives nods in recognition of his orders. "Before we end today's meeting, is there any word as to why the Iron Islands have not sent a representative, Lord Varys?"

"I'm afraid that is the most grievest news of them all, My Lord. Balon Greyjoy has ordered his bannermen to cut down all the trees they have on their islands. He means to use them to build ships. He also plans to cut off all of the trade to the other Kingdoms."

Whispers began to break out amongst the Lords. They all knew that Balon Greyjoy was nothing like his father, the previous Greyjoy Lord looked to build relations with the mainland. In contrast, Balon looked to break them off. It was a pity he died half a year prior.

"What do we do about this madman? If we don't stop him now, he will be raiding the coastlines before years end," Mace Tyrell said to a round of nodding heads in agreement.

"For the moment, we do nothing, Lord Tyrell, building ships is no crime, don't worry, I am well aware of the Iron Born and their love of pillaging and raping," Ned replied. He had to admit Lord Tyrell had a point, but to wage war against the Greyjoys unprovoked would tear the Realm apart, with Lords questioning whether they will be the next to be turned upon.

"Lord Stark, surely we should do something. Anything is better than waiting," Mace pressed on.

"Don't worry, Lord Tyrell, I have some ideas, but I need an opinion from Lord Tarly since he is Master of War." Ned said, not annoyed by Tyrell's constant whining as he was right to press the issue.

He continued since Lord Tyrell decided to remain quiet. "Lord Tarly, what would the best way to strengthen defenses."

Randyll Tarly, as fierce as his reputation dictated, took a second to answer then said. "Strengthen the walls around the coastline and increase the number of men on watch and continue with our own ship production. As to how to deal with them if war breaks out? Give me time to study past battles, Lord Regent, and I will have a strategy with no weaknesses."

"I see that as smart advice, thank you, Lord Tarly, please discuss your plans with Lord Stannis and meet me in my office in a few days. Now, does anyone have anything else to contribute.?" Ned said this in the hopes the meeting would finish up shortly.

He looked around the room to see no one say anything, so proceed on.

"Good, thank you for your wise counsel Lord Tarly, Grand Maester Aemon. Please see to getting letters sent out to every holdfast along the coast, giving them fair warning about what might be coming their way. However, don't mention the Iron Born, say it's just a general recommendation."

Despite cutting off most of their trade, there was always a chance word would reach Balon Greyjoy.

"At once, Lord Regent, but first, I would like to have a private word with yourself, my niece, and the Lord Hand if it pleases you," Aemon replied. It was very rare that he made such requests in public, Ned figured something must be wrong.

Nod smiled slightly and said, "Alright, Grand Maester, you have your wish, everyone else leaves us except who the Maester mentioned and Lord Commander Hightower. Thank you all for your time today. I will see the representatives in six moons time and the rest of you in two days."

Everyone filed out, except for those requested by Aemon and Ser Gerold, who was there on guard duty.

"What seems to be the problem, Aemon," Asked Rhaella, as concerned with the Maester's behavior as he was.

"I received a letter addressed to the crown this morning, my Lords and Lady, it appears Ser Jaime Lannister is getting married, and Lord Tywin requests that the crown send a royal envoy as well as Lord Tyrion and Lord Tygett." Replied Aemon.

Ser Gerold muttered some not so nice words under his breath followed by "kingslayer" while Ned and Jon shook their heads, and Rhaella remained silent.

"I see why you kept this for a smaller group, Aemon, I'm sure such news, although expected, would have been received as nicely as the word about Balon Greyjoy."

"That is exactly why I kept this information to myself, Lord Regent, and also because I offer the advice that you give in to the request," Aemon said.

Ser Gerold chuckled and said, "Why would we do that? Tywin Lannister has lost any previous power. He had to make demands on the crown."

"Because Lord Commander, this will prove that you are truly are trying to forge links instead of breaking them. Leaving Tywin Lannister on his own like you have was a perilous move, prove that the animosity between the Lannisters and the crown is gone, you have done so for all the other participates, why not the Lannisters?"

Ned was about to speak next when Rhaella interrupted him.

"My Uncle is right, I fear, Tywin Lannister needs to be brought closer to the crown or else we will have another revolt as well as the Greyjoys, but who do we send?"

Before anyone could answer the question, the door burst open. In came Tyrion Lannister accompanied by a Gold Cloak Captain. Tyrion was panting heavily but managed to get out.

"My Lords, it appears we have a problem, there's wildfire under possibly the entire city. It could easily be set off."

Everyone looked at Rhaella in the hopes she would have a better insight into why it was there. When she didn't know herself, it was decided that there was one man that might know, and he was halfway across the Realm.

It appeared Dowager Queen Rhaella had answered her own question. It turns out the bitter goodbye she had with Jaime would not be their last. Problems were unsolved, and the only way to get the answers is to go to Casterly Rock and ask in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- So that's the end to chapter 5. Breakdown:
> 
> Cat-I don't like Cat, the actress who played her was amazing, but the character herself was very flawed, but that's the point. Hoping for a Lady Stoneheart-Jon confrontation in the next book, but that's wishful thinking. However, she won't be the villain in this story because that doesn't make sense. She will be ambitious but will be manipulated by Littlefinger like in canon. Still, she will not die in a gruesome way. Cat loves her children and wants to see them go high in the world, but that doesn't make her the bad guy, not in this story. From what I can tell, the Andel culture is the most sexist in this universe. Women are taught to pop out children and look after the household (a critical view). We see this through early Sansa as taught by her Septa, so I think herself feeling she must have children for Ned isn't farfetched. Don't get me wrong I know all the religions and society in GoT are sexist, but I think TFOT7 is the worse. That's accurate for the time it's roughly based in though, unfortunately.
> 
> Ben- Yeah, poor Ben has to give up his dreams of celibacy. I'm afraid lol. But hey, at least he has a lovely Mormont wife to work with. I love the Mormonts, I won't lie. Let's just say they are 17 when they get married. I think canon Ben is about the same, but Dacey is older. Willing to change name options if you guys think there are better options out there. Rickard may be too close to Rickon, and there's already a Lyanna in the Mormont family (not born yet). I like the idea of the Stark family expanding, tbh. Perhaps Ned should have given Ben a keep and told him to raise Jon. Speaking about Keeps, Moat Cailin being organized again seems smart, given that this new Stark branch will need a home in the future. It's a good reward, I think, and it makes a lot of sense.
> 
> The coronation- Yeah, I think this scene required a more experienced writer, I won't lie. It's flawed on my end rather than the actual story end, but I think it would always be. Ned has the Lord Paramounts in his corner (well, basically), so other Lords objecting means little, Ned could have decided not to give them a voice, but he did. Keeping that Riverrun letter a secret is major though, I don't regret that at all. The point of it was for Ned to say that he knows what happened was bad and that Lyanna and Rhaegar were foolish for running off "without telling anyone." Still, Aerys' remaining King was a worse option. Ned is willing to work with both sides of the board, Robert wasn't. Following Ned is the best option for the Realm. I might consider rewriting in the future, but the message remains the same. Jon will have another coronation at 16. He was just blessed in the eyes of the seven now but is technically King. He just doesn't have his majority. I think Ned had a good speech though lol.
> 
> Time skip Ned- Did you see that s8 nod? 1 and a half year old Jon having the same line as 20ish-year-old Jon, I think that sums up how I feel about s8. Ned needs to improve his sword skills,what better way to do so than with Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan. I had fun writing the "King of Fleebottom" section. Ned, not letting him go to the Wall, is a sign of his change in character. The word bastard will become his trigger word. Janos was just too stupid of a character not to pass upon. It made a point.
> 
> Tyrion- I honestly don't know why the city smells so bad. Jae and Septon Bath cleaned it up when they ran the place. I can only presume no one after cared enough to do the same (except maybe Aegon V?). Just an overall improvement will do wonders. I found a map of the sewers of Kings Landing online. I presume they'd be below the underground areas of the city. Only Aerys and his pyromancers knew about the "burn them all" plan, but I'd reckon Jaime knows too. Rhaella has a lot to make amends for, thinking of sending Ser Arthur with her, since he wasn't at the Lion bashing ceremony. He might listen.
> 
> Ned- Well, that's one big table, eh? I'm happy with my appointments. Clearly, there was some influence from each region ruling Lord (or their mother lol). I could get rid of Selwyn Tarth, though, is it too early to bring in Davos? I see a bromance between Lord Tarly and Stan the man brewing. They suit each other, them not trusting Varys seems accurate enough. 3 things to take away from that scene
> 
> 1\. Ned is trying his best to bring all regions together and is doing a decent job, but it's not perfect.  
> 2\. Balon Greyjoy will try to attack the mainland again but Ned is more aware of how the Iron Born work than Robert would have been, given the history between their regions. Precautions are going to be taken, but it won't be too one-sided.  
> 3\. Maester Aemon deserves every award possible for pointing out what Ned missed. Provoking Tywin is not a good idea


	6. Do thorns prick wolves?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between Olenna and Ned where Olenna has nothing to stand on not like that's going to stop her lol. Bonus chapter to fill the gap between now and the Lannister chapter. Lots of notes at the end as well as explanations for each position. Enjoy ;)

**Prequel to some events in chapter 5-If you are reading from the future you may want to just skip this one. I think it's a fine enough chapter but its more a bonus than anything else. Notes on King's Landing positions after the chapter. If you want to see Olenna at her highest point in negotiations have a check on her convo with Tywin in the show, absolutely epic beyond words.**

* * *

**Olenna Tyrell**

**Two moons into Ned's official Regency**

Olenna Tyrell had lived a long life in The Reach. As a young woman, she was a daughter of House Redwyne, one of the wealthiest Houses in The Reach. Who made their trade courtesy of their fleet, one of the most powerful ranges of ships in Westeros.

She then married into House Tyrell by marrying Luthor Tyrell. After many years of hard work, she had seen to decisive matches from other Houses of The Reach for her three children. Now she had seven grandchildren, all of which could further the power of House Tyrell, perhaps even outside The Reach.

Robert's Rebellion was undoubtedly a bloody war, perhaps the worse conflict in Westeros since the earlier Blackfyre rebellions. It was a long time coming, Aerys brought upon it himself. It was due to be another doom of Valeryia and would have been of Eddard Stark hadn't seized power.

Despite spending the whole time up to right now in Highgarden ruling in her son's name while he feasted at Storm's End and then later in the capital. Olenna was still aware of events in King's Landing, Varys wasn't the only one without a cock which had spies, but there was only so much her own "little birds" could do. Meaning a journey to see her son and find out for herself how and why he was given the position of Master of Coin was required.

* * *

**Mace's solar**

Olenna walked into a comfortable sized solar to find her only son looking at figures in books and muttering something or other. He didn't even greet her as she walked in.

-Ahem- She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Ah, mother, it's so good to see you, I hope your ship journey was pleasant ?" Mace said, surprised to see her.

"Oh, don't give me that shit Mace, has all that food you've eaten finally gone to your head? Why didn't you meet me at the docks? Your own mother left to walk the streets of this shit smelling city," She furiously snapped back waving off his attempted greeting.

"I'm S-s-sorry, mother, Mace stuttered. "I have just been busy with my work, I sent Ser Davos to escort you, and you had your personal guard as well."

"Well, thank you for reminding me of his name, this Ser Davos you mentioned, an up jumped Lord he may be, but at least he knew some of his basic courtesies. Although I could not understand his accent for the most part." Olenna made a note to look for this Ser Davos again for doing what her son should have done.

Olenna pressed on to find out more information. "So, come on then, tell me all of what I have missed. Did this Eddard Stark announce the betrothal of the King to Margaery yet?"

Moons before their current conversation, Olenna got word that Robert had died, which led her to write a letter with very clear instructions to Mace, telling him to tell whoever seized power that he had to tend to his lands to distance them from the crown. In the hopes that they would offer to marry one of his children to a royal family member.

Olenna plotted out that no matter who won, they would need The Reach on their side, as food supplies would have to be replenished to feed the Kingdoms after such a tough war. Perhaps whoever sat the throne would require coin, which House Tyrell could loan. At the cost of a royal marriage.

Now it was time to find out if Mace had done as asked.

"Well, um not exactly, you see mother, Ned Stark took power which we didn't see coming, and he turned out to be as honorable as they said. However, I did get a good deal, I admit," Mace said the last part as if he had been crowned King himself.

Olenna left out an exasperated sigh then asked what this deal was.

To which Mace told her the terms he had made and signed with Eddard Stark. Which included sending ships full of grain to the North to help deal with Winter every few moons. Using their ships to send Lannister men to the Wall. Mace being appointed as Master of Coin on the 'Regency Council' and the potential marriage between Robb Stark and Margaery Tyrell.

After hearing Mace's so-called "good deal," Olenna remained silent for a minute. There was little else she could say to her son. She was mad at him for not going by what the letter said but also interested in this Lord Regent.

"Oh, Mace, I'm sorry for not coming sooner and leaving you to handle this deal. I should have known better than to be so vague in my letter when I thought I was being clear. I think it's time I meet this Lord Regent, you get back to work now, good day to you, I will see you at supper." With these words uttered, she picked herself up off her seat and ambled down the hall to find Ned Stark's solar.

Leaving Mace with his mouth open in shock. Did his mother really apologize to him?

* * *

**Lord Regent's Solar**

Olenna walked up to the door of what she was told was the office of Ned Stark by servants. Where she was greeted by two guards blocking the door.

The one which was positioned on the right spoke first.

"The Lord Regent is currently very busy, please arrange a meeting with him at a different time."

"Well, he will have to just make himself not busy because I wish to speak with him," Olenna retorted in response

The guard on the left spoke up next, "Who are you to make such a request, my Lady?"

"I'm Olenna Tyrell, the mother of the Lord of Highgarden, and I wish to speak to the Lord Regent, so are you going to let me in, or will I have to whack you both with my cane" She tilted her head in mocking during her threat.

After a pregnant pause, the door to Lord Eddard's solar opened, and he peaked his head out.

"What seems to be all the commotion here? He then turned his head towards her "Ah Lady Olenna, please come in, thank you for your diligence, men, but Lady Olenna is no threat."

And with that, Olenna walked past both guards smirking at the one who sneered at her.

Ned spoke first.

"What can I do for you, Lady Olenna?"

"I want to know how you plan to compensate House Tyrell for tricking my oaf of a son into signing a bad agreement" Olenna was in no mood for courtesies right now, not from this man.

"I don't believe I see your point of view, my Lady, the deal that Lord Tyrell signed is very prosperous for the crown and House Tyrell, what is the issue exactly?" Ned replied back.

"The issue Lord Stark is that I never agreed to send good grain to the wasteland you call home, not to mention the worse issue, the fact that you didn't agree to marry Margaery to the King, but instead plan to marry her to your son, I demand we sign a new deal right now."

Eddard chuckled for a second, which took Olenna aback for a second.

"Firstly, Lady Tyrell, you are not the Lord of Highgarden, your son is, the deals he signs have little to do with you. Also, my home that you call a wasteland is bigger than most of the rest of the Kingdoms combined, we may not be as fertile as The Reach but we are far from being a wasteland. Oh and as for the marriage deal between your granddaughter and my son, don't presume that they will marry, Robb will find a wife who will make an excellent Lady of Winterfell but she will have to prove that fact."

He paused for a second to catch his breath, clasped his hands together and put them on the table then continued.

"You fail to see how The North surviving Winter benefits you, I understand that, so I'll explain why."

"I have no doubt that your granddaughter will be as sharp as you are and as pretty as you were in your younger years, I'm sure you will also make sure she is as perfect as a lady can be, meaning she will be the perfect match for my son, who may I remind you will be the King's best friend meaning they will have close ties together and so will their children and further descendants."

He got up and poured two glasses of Arbor gold, and handed her one of the drinks.

"Therefore, your granddaughter's children, who will be my grandchildren may I add, will rule over The North, the biggest of the Seven Kingdoms. Mayhaps your words hold some truth to them, The North isn't the finest place to live, but it holds many secrets. Did you know there are mines located up in the mountains? Completely untouched…for the moment, but that won't last. I plan to explore and exploit what they hold when Winter ends. Such valuable materials will make The North a lot more prosperous than it is now, no doubt I'm sure you'd agree?."

"Does this conversation have a point, Lord Stark, I'm not getting any younger, you know," Olenna cut into his explanation.

"Yes, my Lady, it does, and it relates to your son, who is Master of Coin. He controls trade within the Kingdoms, most deals have to get his approval, that includes the trading of materials, I'd be more inclined to offer good terms to the man I will hopefully share grandchildren with. As well as his family, wouldn't you presume?"

"So, what you are saying to me is that by bringing ties closer to House Stark, House Tyrell will benefit too." Olenna was beginning to piece together his words and their deeper meaning.

Ned just nodded in response

"Alright, Lord Stark, I'll play your games, but I must know, why didn't you put increased taxes on the Houses that lost the war or punish us in some way?"

"Because Lady Olenna, that gets us nowhere, House Tyrell stayed loyal to the crown, a lapse in judgement given who held the crown at the time, but your men fought bravely and to the end, only surrendering when the war was over, why would I punish such behavior? They didn't rape the people of King's Landing or murder Targaryen children, did they?" Ned replied in return, Gods, this man wasn't as foolish as she thought.

"No Lord Stark, they didn't. I think I understand what your game is now. You wished to consolidate your nephew's rule, and if you were to punish the Lords who weren't on your side in the battlefield, you'd be given means for another rebellion," Olenna replied, much to Ned's amusement.

"I'm glad you understand Lady Olenna, a friend not made today would be an enemy made tomorrow. At the time, I needed to make deals with the Lord Paramount's, but now that those deals have been signed and oaths of fealty said, I can crush any Lord that dares threaten my nephew's reign. Lady Tyrell, I'd rather have you as a friend, and it's important for your House's sake that you feel the same way, don't you agree?" He asked.

"I understand, Lord Stark, you're right an alliance between our Houses is very beneficial, don't forget that your son will need to work to woo Margaery too, though." She made it sound like a jape.

"Don't worry about that, Lady Tyrell, Robb will be the perfect Northern Lord I will see to that, Lady Margaery wouldn't be able to find a better husband than my son." He responded in turn.

They both exchanged a respectful nod before Olenna spoke up again.

"May I suggest some positions onto the Regency Council from The Reach?"

"You can suggest all you want, my Lady, just make sure you offer me, good counsel, I've become a very busy man," Ned replied in half amusement.

"I suggest you make my nephew Paxter Redwyne the representative from The Reach, the Redwyne fleet is the most powerful fleet in the Seven Kingdoms." She ignored his bitter remark.

"Fair enough, anyone else?" Ned replied.

"I also suggest you make Randyll Tarly the Master of War, he was the biggest war hero from The Reach during the rebellion, my son, on the other hand, was the biggest fool," Olenna responded. She was genuinely disgusted by Mace's folly at Storm's End and how he took credit for Lord Tarly's near victory against Robert Baratheon.

"That is an interesting choice, aren't you afraid your son will see the position of Master of War as being more important than his own?" Ned responded, made curious by her suggestion.

"Lord Stark, as much as I love my son, he isn't the smartest man, I don't believe he will see Master of War as more important than his Master of Coin position because there is no war on." They both laughed at that.

Being Master of War meant being the overall commander of the armies of Westeros, a different situation to counting coppers, not that the position of Master of Coin was unimportant though.

"Very well, Lady Olenna, perhaps you are manipulating me slightly to get your family into power positions as well as your most important bannermen, but I believe we are reading the same book here. What we do now will have implications for the Realm our children rule over, Lord Paxter and Lord Tarly are powerful and important men, and I will offer them positions by your recommendations."

He then took up her glass and filled it again as she had emptied it and said

"Here's a toast to House Tyrell and Stark and our lasting alliance, may we grow strong together."

"House Tyrell and Stark." She responded back.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the long-awaited meeting between Lady Olenna Tyrell and Ned Stark, something never seen in the books or show.**

**Let me break down the meeting between the two since that's the most essential part of the chapter. It's a great way of showing the importance of timing a conversation. Let's say Olenna and Ned met before Ned had the backing of all the liege lords. He would have had to officially 100% betroth Margaery to Jae because Olenna wouldn't accept anything else. It would be her asking price for their allegiance. She's way too smart to let an opportunity like this go to waste. Back then, Ned did a lot more than he also needed and was a lot more generous than he probably should have been. This is because Ned doesn't know how the south works. He just used common sense to realize that you need the backing of the major Houses for anything significant to happen. Robert wouldn't have won without the support of half the Realm, for example. Olenna would have seen this as a weakness when Ned sees the bigger picture.**

**But now Olenna has literally no ground to stand on. She's like Anakin during the duel of the faiths.**

**Mace Tyrell had signed the deal, and it was more than he deserved since he lost the war, but again Ned saw what having The Reach on the side would mean for Jae and for The North for generations to come. Olenna just went in guns blazing, trying to intimidate Ned, but clearly, it didn't work. However, Ned got her on his side. She now sees the bigger picture as he does. There's potential for a trade deal once they work on the mines in The North and of course, sharing blood with Ned Stark's grandson is always an added plus. So she may roll over quickly but it's because she only has one secret card being Margaery,something she can use down the line perhaps.**

**Robb probably won't be Jae's hand, but he would make an excellent Master of War 30 years down the line once he has fought a few battles. Just a thought, though, still, this means the children of Marge and Robb would be close to the children of Dany and Jae. There's nothing signed between them. Ned is just trying to make her see that it's better to be his friend than his enemy when he holds all the cards, something he didn't do when he had that meeting with Mace.**

**We see her cop onto this idea when she suggests Lord Tarly as Master of War. Having a decisive military man like him on side is essential for generations into the future. Also, she now has an even bigger reason to teach Marge all she knows.**

**Poor Mace is belittled again lol. The poor guy just did what he thought was best. I honestly believe the deal he got was a good one. He tried to do what Olenna asked through her letter. Still, it didn't hold up, however for those of you who noticed Mace did, in fact, see the damages that are done to King's Landing all by himself, that had nothing to do with Olenna because Olenna wasn't there, no foresight could help her see the damages done to the city, only the opportunities the whole royalty fiasco caused.**

**At first, I had wanted to put in a part where Olenna corrects Mace when he gets a sum wrong or something as a nod to the Tyrell Lord during the reign of Jaehaerys the first. That Lord was as thick as could be apparently and was hired because his wife was good with numbers. I didn't put it in because I don't think Mace would be stupid in that sense.**

**Also, in reference to Olenna not being a fan of how Mace sieged at Storm's End- On the show, she says to Cersei of all people that "all he (Mace) laid siege to was the banquet table in the command tent." Personally, I think it was smart to make Stannis starve from a Loyalist point of view, however, he should have taken most of his forces to help Rhaegar and left a small amount at Storm's End, but since he didn't do this, I'd reckon The Reach lost a lot fewer men.**

**Well, anyway that's my take on a chapter in memory to Diana Rigg. It's short and nowhere near as good in capturing her character, but I feel the decisions I made make sense. The bottom line is- If the targaryens prosper under the Regency of Ned Stark, then anyone he is friendly with grows too.**

**I also gave some insight into why Ned didn't punish those loyal to Aerys-he saw the bigger picture, and Olenna does too, and now she's team, Jae.**

**Consider this a small bonus chapter. The next one will be critical since it involves the Lannisters. It will, unfortunately, take me more time than I thought since I'm now working during the days at my place of employment, and I want it to be as crisp and clean as I can manage. I want to match the level of quality I had for chap 4 and 5.**

* * *

**Firstly I have to point out the different between this and the Regency council for Aegon III. He had 7 regents really where they were basically equal. Here Ned is in charge with Rhaella and Jon soon behind with everyone else just having a position with the same power as if Ned was actually King.**

**Now for the extra bonus, this isn't for everyone but anyways. It's my breakdown of all the positions within King's Landing and my rationale for each.**

**Jon Arryn Hand of the King- Ned's foster father and a man who knows politics more than he does. Even Robert saw the importance of having him close, he did a decent job in canon, but he couldn't control Robert's spending. He won't have this issue with Ned, who uses their stockpiled coin to better the Realm in several ways.**

**Rhaella Targaryen Dowager Queen- Usually, this position means little in terms of power. Still, we have already seen how good Rhaella is at playing the game, and it keeps the loyalists in check. In terms of power I'd say she'd be just below Ned and about equal to Jon A. A lot better than what she had with Aerys anyways.**

**Grand Maester Aemon- The Night's Watch vows are quite similar to those of a Maester. I don't see him being made Grand Maester as a form of breaking his vows, its just a company transfer. It benefits the NW too because Aemon will still have connections and will bring any concerns to Ned. He will be the first King (or king stand-in) to actually give a shit about them in so so long as we have seen already. Most importantly, he is literally the only one they can be 1000000% sure won't betray them in terms of the Grand Maester position. Maester Luwin isn't known by Ned at this stage. I love Aemon. It's as direct and straightforward as that and he deserves to be around family. I feel his choices will be quite symbolic in book canon. If Jon refuses the crown and is revealed to really be named Aemon, then that symbolism will hold up. He will have further meaning here. Magic is coming very soon.**

**Yohn Royce rep of The Vale- A good man who Ned fought along side and Jon is friends 's more military in the books and political on the show apparently.**

**Tygett Lannister rep of The West- Ned made this decision to appoint him to piss off Tywin deep down. However, I'd like to flesh him out more, and having him on the council gives me that chance.**

**Mace Tyrell Master of Coin- a good position to keep one of the wealthiest Kingdoms on side**

**Randyll Tarly Master of War- Makes sense considering he proved his worth during that battle with Robert, an important Tarly bannerman**

**Paxter Redwyne rep of The Reach- Olenna's nephew and has access to lots of ships lol**

**Stannis Baratheon Master of Ships- The brother of Ned's best friend and again a good man to have on side.**

**Selwyn Tarth Rep of the Storm Lands- If I'm honest, I could change this right now. It makes little difference to me, I just don't know who Stannis would want to represent the Storm Lands beside Ser Davos, but I think it's too early to give him power just yet. He is working his way up, though.**

**Wyman Manderly rep of The North- Loyal to the Starks and has access to ships.**

**Oberyn Martell Master of Laws- It was indeed a magnificent political move to separate the two brothers. Ned chose right by picking Oberyn. I have plans for his laws, big plans for sure.**

**Anders Yronwood rep of Dorne. If I go by the idea that the ruling Lord of each Kingdom selected their rep, then this would make sense if we work with the concept of Doran being annoyed with Oberyn. Since there is bad blood between Yronwood and Oberyn. We will explore this once I get around to Doran. Also, House Yronwood is the second-largest House in Dorne.**

**Monford Velaryon rep of the Crownlands- House Velaryon always had close ties to the Targaryens. It's quite an exciting House that I'd like to explore more. Also he got them S–H-I-P-S.**

**Hoster Tully rep of The Riverlands- I aged up Edmure so that he can take up this position soon, the Riverlands are divided, so I think it makes sense that the heir to the Liege Lordship of them get to know all his Lords which he can do as a rep. Ned appointing his father in law makes sense if he wants someone who will keep Stark interests in mind.**

**Lord Varys Master of Whispers- I know most of you would have guessed by now, but anyway, this is indeed Blackfyre Varys, who says he wants peace then kills Kevan Lannister- who was trying his best to keep the peace that Cersei looked to destroy. Blackfyre Varys means book Varys clearly, not the Varys we saw on T.V. He's a character I will really have to think through to do even the smallest bit of justice. A tough one, to be sure. That's no confirmation that he is a Blackfyre obviously but I'd reckon its going that way( in ASOIAF). One of his reasons for killing Kevan was because he was undoing all Cersei's "good work" lol, Kevan was the last link to abit of sense in terms of Regency and Varys had him killed so Aegon could rise with plenty of support. I'd be a fool not to note that Varys felt remorse for this take that as you will.**

* * *

**Other Notable positions within the city-**

**Ser Gerold Hightower keeps his council spot, and the other three surviving Kingsguard from Aerys hold their positions. Jaime is dismissed, and the three spots are taken by:**

**Ser Brynden Tully- Now he has a real proper excuse not to marry, he gets to be near more of his family member, and he's a badass that anyone would want on their side.**

**Ser Willem Darry- The man who looked after Viserys and baby Dany, maybe he is not Kingsguard vows may be for life,but that life length varies per person lol.**

**Ser Jorah Mormont- He can finally make his father proud by taking vows of honor before trying to sell people into slavery lol. No weird love for Dany here, but I could make him her protector as a nod to canon.**

**Ser Richard Lommouth Captain of the household guard- A good friend to Rhaegar who will serve faithfully no doubt.**

**The City Watch-**

**Commander- Alliser Throne**

**Captain- Ser Bronn**

**Captain-Martyn Cassel**

**Captain-Ethan Glover**

**Captain- Ser Mark Ryswell**

**Captain- Ser Vardis Egan**

**Captain- Ser Lyn Corbray**

**Ned gets to reward some of his Tower of Joy pals and we get some Valemen mixed in too with badass Ser Alliser to lead. Anyone want to see Ser Alliser train Jae and actually be nice to him? Lol**

**I don't have a master at arms for the Red Keep cause Jae,Viserys and Robb will get training from all seven Kingsguards lucky them eh? Rodrik will keep his post at Winterfell though.**

**Had originally planed for the High Septon to have a position but I cut it so now he comes by to visit when he has the time. One of my many things to update once I go through all the chapters to fix them again.**

**Final note- Robb marrying a Southerner means a second generation of the heir to the North marrying outside the North. Not good if its during a time of peace but at that stage it won't be very peaceful lol. Bran and Rickon will have to do what Ben did I'm afraid. I already have couples set in stone for Sansa,Rickon,Jae and Robb. Bran and Arya are still up in the air. There's no Baratheon male bastard at this stage only three girls I believe. Poor Gendry ;(.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it anyways. I'll see you in chapter 7**

**On the cards for this story in the near future-**

**Lannisters**

**A timeline and age explanation that I had wanted to do here**


	7. A Vow,A Sister and A Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited convo between The Dragon Queen and The Golden Lion. Jaime gets hitched and so does his sister. Looking for ideas on defences used against Vikings and Pirates. Give me a comment if you know any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's idea was it not to tell me that being employed means you have less free time ;(. I hope you enjoy.

**The Roar of the Golden Lion**

**Jaime**

"Oathbreaker, Kingslayer, a man without honor." Jaime wasn't oblivious to what they called him ever since that faithful day. The day he saved them all. Even the men he called his brothers turned their back on him and wouldn't even give him the chance to explain himself. But worse of all was how _she_ reacted. His dragon queen, despite all that mad bastard did to her, wouldn't allow him to explain why it was that he did what he did.

Only one person truly understood, and that was the woman he shared a womb with, his twin sister, Cersei. She was the one that let him explain what had happened. She comforted him and told him it would all be okay. What did Rhaella do? Dismiss him without getting a word in.

So much had happened since he left King's Landing. Everything was going right at Casterly Rock. Jaime would spend his daylight hours with his father learning how to rule, something he was beginning to enjoy now that he thought about it. While at night, he would sneak off to a part of the castle that no one paid attention to and coupled with Cersei.

Everything changed a few moons into his newfound life when he and Cersei decided to be reckless. They decided they just couldn't wait until after dark and instead coupled in his bed chambers, in the middle of the day.

Not even the Gods themselves could have predicted that Tywin Lannister would walk in on them, right in the middle of what they were doing. Speaking about the Gods, neither The Old Gods nor The New would have been able to stop his father's wrath that faithful day.

Neither twin could avoid the irony, though. Tywin always spoke about how a "lion didn't concern themselves with the opinion of the sheep." Yet clearly, this didn't apply to all situations, only those the great Lord of The Rock deemed as such. When Cersei dared to point out his hypocrisy, all Tywin could respond with was a stare that could make The Stranger himself die on the spot. If Jaime didn't know better, he would have sworn that Tywin had been shot with a crossbow while using the chamber pot. He was shocked and utterly disgusted with what had conspired between his twins.

Perhaps the fact that word had spread like wildfire due to servants deciding it would be the most opportune of moments to come by to watch as Cersei screamed at their Lord while covering her naked body with only a sheet.

Tywin had squashed these rumors by removing the tongues of anyone who spoke of such events. It didn't change what happened, though. As much as Tywin had wanted to sweep such a disaster under an imported rug, he couldn't. Cersei was now confined to one area of the castle, where she would only be attended by women. Hence, the only family member she had for comfort was aunt Gemma. While Jaime had to awkwardly get on with his Lordly duties.

Within half a moon, Cersei had disappeared from court completely, and his own father would refuse to even mention her, except when making sure she was still eating and digesting moon tea.

Whether it was crushing failed rebellions or incestuous relationships, Tywin Lannister was a force to be reckoned with.

However, the day of his new vows was near him. As he stood by his father to welcome their guests, he noticed a particular party of people: his brother, his uncle, his mentor, and his dragon queen.

* * *

**Rhaella**

Rhaella was not in the least bit happy about her current situation. First, she found out her now-dead husband was truly haunting her beyond the grave. The fucking monster had ordered wildfire to be placed all about the city of King's Landing by the sewers and underground tunnels. No one seemed to know who carried out his orders and what exactly he had planned to do with this material.

They had already looked into the alchemist guild, and none of them seemed to know anything about such plans. At the very least, they helped get rid of it correctly, for which she was grateful.

Her brother and his wicked ways could have killed them all if Tyrion hadn't found the substance when he did.

Regarding Tyrion, Rhaella had certainly enjoyed his company on their travels to the wedding of Jaime Lannister. Only half a moon after he had told them about the wildfire did Rhaella, Tyrion, Tygett, Ser Arthur, and one hundred Targaryen household guards leave King's Landing to journey to Casterly Rock.

However, she was not looking forward to the confrontation with any other member of the Lannister House. As much as she loved Joanna, she could never truly become fast friends with any other member of her kin. Genna was the only woman and was married off to a Frey by the previous Lord Lannister, so she didn't get to know her too well.

Gerion Lannister was disliked by his oldest brother for refusing to be like him. Still, again she had never gotten the chance to get to know him. Kevan Lannister would do whatever Tywin asked. No one could deny his sense of duty or likeliness to lick arse.

Who could forget Cersei? She was said to look precisely, perhaps even more beautiful like her mother, but if rumors were true, she was just as cunning as her father, Tyrion had told her that Cersei messed up in some way, but he refused to go into details as to how. It didn't seem like they were very close.

Then, of course, there was the cunning Lord Tywin Lannister, the rift her husband had created had been one of the reasons why they had lost the war in the first place. If Aerys had stopped himself from slighting Tywin at every turn, Gods only know what could have happened. Ned had punished him as his honor dictated him to do, but it wasn't the punishment Tywin deserved.

If Ned had just sent him to The Wall, then they wouldn't have to worry about what Tywin could possibly be planning. As always, her uncle's words of wisdom were genuine. It was better to have Tywin on their side, despite what he did or didn't do. There was no proof he had a hand in the death of her grandchildren, and he didn't kill the smallfolk of King's Landing himself. Those who committed crimes were punished accordingly. Having Tywin on their side would be foremost in crushing the looming Greyjoy attacks. A deal would have to be struck, but it would have to be favorable. The crown wasn't weak. They were just trying to protect their interests in the long term.

She nearly forgot the one other Lannister, one she owed a conversation too, what that conversation would detail scared her more than anything in this world.

* * *

**Arrival at Lannisport**

**Rhaella**

As they departed their ship, they were greeted by Lord Tywin himself flanked by his brother Ser Kevan on one side and his heir Ser Jaime on the other.

Lord Tywin was the first to speak. "Dowager Queen, I welcome you to the city of Lannisport, I hope your travels were well and that my son hasn't been causing any trouble during his stay with you." Besides the apparent disdain shown when he said the word son Tywin seemed actually genuine in his greeting, not that that meant much. He had always been a hard man to truly understand.

"Lord Tywin, it is great to be back in the West again. How many years has it been since you and my husband held court here?"

"Close to ten, your Grace, perhaps longer," he sighed in response

"Ten? has it been that long, I guess I am getting old then, but that means you are too," she japed. Oh, how Tywin hates japes.

"I must agree with you, Queen Rhaella, that is why we must shape the future in our image before it is too late. Now I must insist we get going back to the castle. You are among the last guests to arrive."

Rhaella wondered what he had meant about shaping the future before it was too late. Could it have had something to do with the Cersei situation? None, the less she, exchanged greetings with Kevan and tried to do the same with Jaime, but he had already turned and left. Rhaella decided to ignore the slight. She couldn't blame him for such behavior, could she?

She motioned to Ser Arthur to direct the guards to move along. At the same time, Tyrion caught up to Jaime to have a reuniting conversation. She smiled when she saw it. Tyrion was felt true happiness around his brother.

As she rode along the road to Casterly Rock on a horse, she had been given since she refused to get in a carriage. She noticed how Lannister guards had been posted on both sides of the road. If she had to guess, Tywin had commanded at least three hundred guards to mark the path to the castle. A number that dwarfed her one hundred and one. Also, she began to notice banners of the West's houses and some from the Riverlands and even a minor house from the Vale.

Clearly, Tywin had saved no expense regarding his heir's wedding or the security involved. She internally questioned some of his decisions. Perhaps it was all just a powerplay as per usual.

* * *

**The Golden Wedding affair**

**Jaime**

He stood at the top of the altar in the Sept, waiting for his bride to arrive. As he looked around, he noticed all the lords who had come to see his union.

All of his father's principle bannermen were in attendance, the Freys of the Riverlands too, but they were kin. Also, a house he did not recognize at first, Tyrion had to tell him that their banner belonged to House Baelish of The Fingers. Odd that his father would invite a minor house to his wedding, but it wasn't that big of an issue.

Closest to the alter were his family members. His father, who he could have sworn cracked a smile when they happened to glance at each other, his twin sister who was starring daggers at her father, their relationship had strained over the last few moons and Tyrion. The latter was beaming up at him, so Jaime beamed back. Then, of course, all of his uncles and his aunt, who had been placed in charge of organizing the wedding details, and he had to admit Aunt Genna did a great job. He was excited to see the decorations in the feasting hall.

His gaze next went over to Queen Rhaella or Dowager Queen, standing beside Ser Arthur on his family's opposite side. Despite the dislike, he felt for the way she treated him during their last encounter, he had to admit that she looked radiant in the light due to her silver hair. If one didn't know her well, they wouldn't have been able to guess that she had seen over forty namedays. She looked as if she had only seen over thirty namedays. However, Jaime did notice a faraway look in her eyes. This woman had been through the seven hells, and when Jaime had tried his best to help her, she had dismissed him without letting him get a word in.

He was staring at her for a couple of moments while she had her eyes at the entrance. This made him turn his head too, only to realize that his intended had arrived.

A man dressed in fine silk was on the right-hand side with a girl of his age on his left with her arm wrapped in his. This man had to be his future goodfather while the girl was clearly his new wife. She approached him and the Septan with her maiden's cloak on his shoulders. He noticed it had her house sigil sowed into it- six seashells, three in the first row, two in the second, and one on the last row.

Jeyne Westerling now stood before him, waiting for the Septan to begin his sermon. She was a pretty girl, her hair was chestnut brown, and it curled as Cersei's did, but that was the only trait she shared with Cersei. Jeyne was of a slender, tall build with a heart-shaped face and brown eyes.

She did not compare to the beauty of Cersei or Rhaella, but she was far from ugly. Jaime was not against the idea of loving her, but for now, she was just part of his duty as future Lord. A way of getting his father, another heir, to further cement his right to Casterly Rock. Pushing Tyrion further away from a lordship in other words.

The Septon began to speak.

He first focused on Jaime and Jeyne and said.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection" Jaime took the cloak that he had been keeping on him for the last few minutes and did as such. The veil had the golden lion of Lannister sown into it. It fitted nicely on top of the cloak of House Westerling.

Once Jaime had done this, Jeyne turned back to face him, and the Septan continued his sermon.

He looked up towards the crowd and said, "Your Grace, my lords, and ladies, we stand here in the sight of Gods and men, to witness the union of man and wife, one flesh, one heart, now and forever."

He turned to Jaime again and nodded to remind him to say his part.

Jaime turned to Jeyne again and looked deep into her eyes and said, "with this kiss, I pledge my love."

Said as he kissed her on the forehead. Then he continued by saying, "and take you for my lady and wife."

Jeyne then said similar lines and kissed him on the lips instead of the forehead as he had. They both took a moment to stare deep into each other's eyes before they were interrupted again.

"Ladies and Lords of the Realm, I am proud to announce the marriage pact between Jaime of House Lannister and Jeyne of House Westerling and Lannister."

They then both turned to face the clapping and cheering crowd, even Cersei had a smile upon her face. As the newly married couple left the Sept together, Jaime glanced over at Rhaella again and received a small reassuring smile in return and the same from Ser Arthur.

He was sure a run-in and conversation with both would be unavoidable, but for now, it was time to enjoy his wedding day.

* * *

**Rhaella**

**Feasting Hall**

She watched from the right side of the hall as Jaime and his new wife told jokes to each other. They seemed like a great couple, and most people around them seemed happy for their newly found favorable vows.

Well, everyone except Cersei, whose smile left her face the second Jaime and Jeyne left the hall. How could a sister be so bitter? At least they seemed to be on better terms than herself and Aerys even back during their early years. She had never liked him. They married out of duty and to keep the bloodline pure, following their father's wishes. It wasn't like Rhaenyra Targaryen and Daemon Targaryen, who married out of passion against their father's and brother's commands.

However, the whole ordeal gave her pause. Why did Jaime marry the daughter of a bannerman instead of forging links with houses outside their Kingdom? The Westerling's were a proud house with gold mines, but what did Tywin gain from this? It wasn't like it was odd for liege lords in a Kingdom to marry their children to their bannermen's children. The North did it all the time. Ned marrying Catelyn was the first time the Stark's married outside of the North since Cregan Stark married a Blackwood.

Jaime's grandmother would have been a Mambrand, and of course, his mother Joanna was a Lannister cousin of Tywin, so perhaps it was not that odd. She came to the conclusion that Tywin was just looking for a strategic match by bartering off Cersei. Rhaella just hoped she'd be happy wherever she was married off to.

She had one primary goal when she came to Casterly Rock, and that was to speak to Jaime about the wildfire problem. When she saw him leave the feasting hall to go outside, she claimed her chance.

"Ser Arthur, I think its time we do what we came here to do," She said to Ser Arthur, who was beside her, a fitting place for her chief companion and son of a highborn.

They both got up from their seats, hoping not to be noticed. Luckily, everyone was too far into their cups to see a former Queen walkout accompanied by the Realm's greatest swordsman.

Everyone except for Tywin, of course. Who had been keeping watch of their movements the entire time.

* * *

**Jaime**

His new wife was a beautiful thing. Although, he hadn't spent that much time with her, she was already beginning to make him laugh and feel comfortable around her. He was always wary of Cersei, though, who was constantly watching his every move.

As great as it was to be around so many family members, seeing Queen Rhaella and Arthur reminded him of his past life as a member of the kingsguard. Something that wiped the smile off his face when he thought about how that chapter ended.

For now, it was time to get some fresh air and be alone with his thoughts.

As he looked over the balcony that towered over the whole of Lannisport, his thoughts were interrupted by the last people he was expecting.

"I must congratulate you in person, Ser Jaime, you really make a wonderful couple." With her silver hair flowing in the wind, the Dragon Queen was standing before him with Ser Arthur by her side.

"Thank you, your Grace, or Dowager Queen, I should say," He said with a small bow. He wasn't going to allow her to slight him again.

"Now, if you excuse me, Queen Rhaella and Ser Arthur, I believe the bedding ceremony is nearing. It cannot proceed without me as I'm sure you can imagine."

He walked past them at a quick pace, trying to get back to the feast when…

"Ser Jaime, do you know anything involving wildfire being under King's Landing?" Rhaella said to him, completely ignoring his apparent attempts to get away.

He sighed then answered her. "Yes, I do, my Queen, your late husband, ordered them to be placed all along the underground soon after you left for Dragonstone. Only I and three members from the alchemist guild knew," He replied, dreading the thought of this conversation continuing.

"And why in the seven hells did you not think it to be a good idea to tell us?" She growled back at him.

Oh, she had really done it now. How could she not have realized by now that he would have told if she had just given Jaime a chance.

"How could I have your Grace? Last time I saw you, you were condemning me for killing your shit stain of a husband, without letting me explain why."

He growled back. He was not going to let anyone ruin his wedding night with stupid questions that could have waited until the morning.

"Do not talk to Queen Rhaella like that Kingslayer," Ser Arthur spoke next, only adding to the tension.

"Ser Arthur, for the sake of the love I bear for you as my former brother, I will let you calling me that name slide, but do be careful because when you're trained by the greatest swordsman to ever walk. You do pick up a thing or two." He felt relatively superior, saying those words.

Jaime was not entirely sure if he could beat Ser Arthur in one on one combat, or even Ser Barristan for that matter. The rest of them were nothing compared to his skills, though.

"Aye, you may have been trained by the greatest swordsman who ever walked as you say it, but he didn't teach you everything," Ser Arthur said back, starring at Jaime intensely now.

Neither Ser Arthur nor Jaime had a blade on them at the moment, which was a good thing for the sake of everyone.

It took Rhaella raising her arm against Ser Arthur's chest to calm the situation. She then turned to Ser Jaime again and said.

"Ser Jaime, I am truly sorry for how I treated you that day. You see, he was my husband, and you swore a vow," She said, her tone calmer now, slightly remorseful anyways but still with a hint of offense.

"You still don't get it, do you Rhaella, I swore a vow, but what does that vow mean when the person you swore it to broke every vow he made too?" Jaime let the words sit then continued on.

"You were his wife, yes, a husband is meant to protect his wife. It is written there in the vows I would know I just said them today, but The Mad King did not do that, King Aerys violated you, don't try to deny it. Your daughter is a result of rape, and you know it to be true. When I pointed out that the Kingsguard were meant to protect all members of the royal family, do you know what Ser Jonothor said to me?"

She shook her head in response.

"He told me we were to protect the Queen as well, just not from him, as if he was above the laws of men. You know what, Queen Rhaella, I spit at the thought of your husband, I'm glad I killed him. I saved more lives that day than any Kingsguard in existence, and what did I get for it? My former Kingsguard brothers scorn, which I could understand but to get that sort of reaction from you? I may have put my sword into the back of a mad King, but you drove a dagger through my heart and that of my mother's, good fucking riddance to you."

And with that, Jaime walked away and was about to enter the feasting hall again when Rhaella spoke up.

"Jaime, please, I'm sorry for the way we acted, just please let me make it right."

"You want to make it right? Fine, this is how you make it right. Let me enjoy my wedding night or what's left of it, and stay away from me until you are ready to have a proper conversation. Until you are ready to do that, you can take a note out of your husband's book of phrases and burn, like the former Stark lord."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**Rhaella**

It had been three days since her last conversation with Ser Jaime. Since that had happened, she and Ser Arthur had stayed away from the whole Lannister family ,instead roaming around the castle and Lannisport.

She also had a sit-down meeting with Tywin Lannister, where she warned him about the Greyjoy suspicious movement. Tywin listened to what she had to say and how she advised they strengthen their defenses down in Lannisport. Still, he dismissed her claims saying that they already were strong enough and that it would be a waste of time.

To strengthen the relations between The West and the crown-like, her uncle had advised she had also signed a trade deal with the Lannister house that would last three generations. Some of the terms included a tax reduction for those trading from Lannisport to King's Landing. Another term stated that if new material is ever mined across the whole Realm. The West would be given it at a small discount the trading price of other houses and ports. She agreed upon these terms using the excuse of rewarding him for his loyal years of service as Hand of the King.

Rhaella had done what she was tasked with while staying at Casterly Rock. She had made it so that at the very least, Tywin had reason not to back the Greyjoy's. A slightly better trade deal than other houses would not cause too much outrage. It wasn't as if they were going to find any new material that could be traded at any stage soon.

The more she thought about it, the more she was puzzled about why he would want that as a term of their agreement. Tywin wasn't one to bank on what didn't exist. Maybe he had more insight than she thought, which was worrying but not an issue right now.

She had tried to talk to him about Joanna but decided not to at the last moment as Tywin did not mention his wife in passing.

In the last few days, she thought about Joanna and what she would think about her son's conversation. Would she have slapped her, or would she have understood the turmoil Rhaella had been going through during her discussion with Jaime when she dismissed him?

The more she thought about Joanna, the more it led her to think about what Jaime had said to her. It seemed harsh and rude at the time to say such things to a Queen, but maybe he was right, even just a little.

After much discussion with Ser Arthur, they again decided to find him and get an answer about what happened with the wildfire. She wasn't leaving without telling her exactly how she felt this time around.

They found him in the sparring yard. Sparring and beating his uncle Gerion. He frowned when he saw her but came over regardless because she was his Queen, dowager, or otherwise.

Once it was just herself, Ser Arthur, and Ser Jaime, she began to speak again.

"Ser Jaime, what you said a few nights ago. It was not right to say such to a Queen. However, the way I treated you that night was uncalled for as well. It was your wedding night, and I could have possibly have ruined it. Please forgive me for all I have done, and please tell me about all the events involved in my husband's death, if you do this for me, I promise you, I will never bother you again."

He sighed then spoke solemnly.

"If it is what you truly want Dowager Queen, then so be it. But I need word from both of you that you will not interrupt me until I have finished, do I have it?" He looked at them both and waited for a nod before he continued.

He turned to Rhaella first, looked her straight in the eye, and told his side of the story.

"Soon after you and Prince Viserys left for Dragonstone, your Gods' given husband gave the order for some of the alchemists lay wildfire below the city, in every direction. It was meant to be his form of insuring than if Rhaegar lost the war, King Aerys would be the last to sit on the throne."

"In fact, I once heard him say to Rossart, his last Hand of the King, that Robert would be King over the ashes or something along those lines."

"Once my father arrived at the gates, and that imbecile, Pycelle advised the King to let him in. King Aerys gave the order to light the wildfire and for me to bring him my own father's head."

"I'll never forget the words he shouted to Lord Hand Rossart."

BURN THEM ALL

"However, once realizing the situation completely, I slew Rossart and then your husband, but that part you already know."

He paused before saying the last word.

"So you see Queen Rhaella and Ser Arthur, I may be one of the worse Kingsguard to ever live, but as a knight, I saved more lives than anyone in the history of Westeros. It's not like Lord Eddard would have understood, so I simply didn't tell him. Still, I had planned to tell my Kingsguard brothers about what happened and you, Queen Rhaella, but you decided to dismiss me and insult me instead."

No one spoke for what felt like the longest time.

"Ser Jaime, what you did is truly the noblest thing I've ever heard a knight do, you make me proud to say that I was the one who knighted you. I will tell our brothers what you did. I will make them understand you had no choice. Perhaps the idea of holding a vow to someone who thinks he's above such a thing is flawed," Ser Arthur said this with the utmost of sincerity.

"I thank you, Ser Arthur, I took my vows very seriously, but King Aerys lost his right to such privilege once he uttered the words 'burn them all', please tell Ser Gerold and the rest that I would have gladly given my life if I was on the battlefield with Prince Rhaegar, I want them to understand that"

Arthur nodded and smiled slightly in response just before Rhaella spoke up.

"Ser Jaime, I am so sorry you had to deal with that, I blame myself for my husband's behavior."

"No, Queen Rhaella, you don't understand, I can't make it any more clear than this," He snapped.

"You are not to blame for your husband's actions. He broke the vow he made to protect you, you had nothing to do with this, no one did, it just so happened that I killed him, but it could have been anyone, Robert was coming for his head, you know that he wouldn't have stopped there."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't feel responsible for him." She was beginning to cry now. "All of this was my fault, I should have listened to you, I should have stood up for you when you were being ridiculed, I just feel so useless when I think about what happened."

Jaime put his right hand on her and gave her a warm smile and said, "Queen Rhaella, please listen to me. You tried your best to keep the Realm together after my father was dismissed, and you only failed because you weren't the King. Now you have the power to right all the wrongs, and you have already made a great start, My Queen, the dragon is your sigil, but it is also who you are."

" _You are a dragon, so be a dragon._ Make sure that Targaryen madness ended when your husband died. We both carry the burden of what that man did, but we both have new roles now. It is time we live up to them."

Before she genuinely knew what she was doing, she hugged Ser Jaime, tightly.

"Thank you, Ser Jaime, for everything. When I get back to King's Landing, I will tell the council what you did, then we will make a public announcement," Rhaella said, after breaking the hug.

"My Queen, I ask you don't make an announcement. All I care about is that you know the truth. Now go run the Realm, it is what you were destined to do this whole time" Rhaella couldn't help but smile back at him while he was saying this.

"Also, Ser Arthur, the next time we meet, I plan to challenge you to a melee. Do you accept?"

Ser Arthur laughed while responding, "Of course Ser Jaime, I look forward to beating you in a fair contest."

Rhaella and the rest of her party return to King's Landing soon after, despite being offered to stay, Tyrion came with them. Wanting to avoid his father, she guessed, not that she could blame him. She was glad she found out the truth and made peace with all the Lannisters, especially Ser Jaime.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Deep in the depths of a mountain of obsidian, stones that had long been forgotten were coming alive within their cages made of shell. It was nearly time for their return, the return of magic in the world.

But first, this magic had to make itself known with the help of a man with the dragon's blood flowing through his veins like a river.

One thousand and eyes and one couldn't predict what was to come, not entirely.

* * *

**Cersei**

It had been a moon since her brother was married to that Westerling bitch and, therefore, a moon since that dragon whore left too. Cersei would have been thrilled of Jeyne fell off the rocks, and Rhaella, along with her good for nothing brother and uncle, drowned in the sea home, but none of those things happened.

Worse of all, Jaime was obsessed with his new wife. She would continuously watch them from her window of Casterly Rock's bedroom wing that she was confined to.

Her father let her go to her brother's wedding for the sake of appearance, but besides that, she was stuck in one area of the castle for around a year at this stage.

That was about to change, though, because her father had just summoned her to inform her who she was going to marry. She went over the possible options within her head many times.

Out of all the Liege Lords in the Realm, the only one without a wife was Stannis Baratheon. Considering all she had heard about him, she was not in favor of such a marriage. Stannis was said to be a man who just did his duty no matter what. The fact that he had refused the throne said all there was to say about him.

But then she thought about the Realm's heirs, and her thoughts came to Edmure Tully, now that was a boy she could wrap around her fingers. It was just a pity. The Riverlands was the weakest Kingdom with no barrier and too many neighbors. She wouldn't want her children being cousins with Ned Stark's pup whelps anyways.

However, who else was there? He wouldn't dare marry his only daughter to a bannermen that wouldn't make sense. Daughters are much more useful in making alliances because those who are male get married and get to keep their house's name.

She arrived at her father's solar and knocked gently. Her relationship with him had clearly soured over the last while due to the way he had dared to treat her, but she was always taught to keep herself calm and wear the right face when in certain situations. It was the only way to survive the game of thrones.

"Father, I am glad to see you. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time, especially after the…incident. Please tell me who it is I am to marry, I am most eager to meet them," She said as sweetly as she could muster.

"I am glad you are so eager to start your new life, Cersei. I'm sure you agree that as a daughter of House Lannister, you have a duty to your house to further our influence, right?" Her father responded as fiercely as ever.

"Of course, father, that is what I will do. I care about my duty and our house, unlike Uncle Tygett and my dwarf brother."

She bitterly recalled how Tygett jumped at the opportunity for a 'Regency Council' seat and how Tyrion went with him with no fuss. Although she was glad to wave the little monster goodbye once again.

Tywin just stared at her in response. He may have had no issue giving Tyrion up as a hostage in exchange for his heir, but he avoided Tygett for as much as possible when he ever crossed paths.

"Anyways, sweet daughter, you will be glad to know that your husband is here, and he is as eager to meet you as you are to meet him."

"You may come in now, my Lord," Tywin said, looking at a side door where a man then emerged from.

Cersei took a second to look at her new husband.

He had the palest of eyes she had ever seen and had the shade of skin to match. He didn't look to have the muscles that Robert was said to have, nor was he anywhere near as handsome as Rhaegar. However, he was quite tall, and there was an odd appeal he still had on her, despite how unremarkable he looked.

He was so unremarkable that she honestly hadn't the faintest of ideas of who he was. He was too old to be either Edmure Tully or Stannis Baratheon. Oh, her father had a lot to answer for.

"Father, who in the seven hells is this?" She was trying her best to remain calm, but her mask was beginning to slip.

"Cersei, may I present to you Lord Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadford, the more prominent of bannermen to House Stark."

It is a pleasure, Lady Cersei, no words can describe how beautiful you are". Roose Bolton spoke for the first time, hissing out his words as far as she was concerned.

"You DARE to marry me to a FUCKING SAVAGE? HOW DARE YOU, I will refuse to marry. No one can force me" Her little outburst was long overdue.

"You will do your duty, and this is final. You are my daughter, and you will not defy me any more than you have. Do what you are ordered to do, dear daughter, and one day your offspring will rule The North, but anymore outburst like that. Will cause me to send you to the silent sisters for the rest of your sad days, we both know you are worth more than that Cersei. Now get out of my sight. You have a wedding to prepare for. Your Aunt Genna will see that the arrangements are made, you will be married in the Godswood tomorrow night."

"Why, father? Please explain why you would marry me to a fucking northern savage? tell me why, and I will consider marrying him." She was pleading at this stage.

"I have my reasons Cersei. In time I will tell you, but for now, you must produce me a grandchild as soon as you can so plans can begin to move forward, now get out of here while I speak to your future, Lord Husband."

Cersei ran from the room tears in her eyes, off to find her brother, no matter the consequences, they hadn't a lot of time left before she was shipped off to a wasteland. Surely he wouldn't refuse her, right?

* * *

**The Leech Lord**

He watched as his new wife ran out of the room in disgust with the idea of marrying him. She was a beautiful thing, so he couldn't blame her for not favoring the proposal, but it wasn't as if she had a choice.

After she had disappeared down the hall, he turned to Tywin and said, "well, that went better than I expected." He wasn't much for humor, but he wasn't making a jape."

Tywin sighed and said, "Indeed it did, I had expected her to take the option of the silent sisters, Lord Bolton, I have given you a great gift, do not disappoint me."

"Do not forget Lord Tywin that it is my head on the line here too if plans go array. I admire you, and I feel we have quite a lot in common but do not forget that I am not your servant. I will do my part, but you and our allies must do their parts as well."

Tywin nodded in agreement.

Just as Roose was about to leave Lord Tywin's solar, he called back to him.

"One more thing, Lord Bolton, word has already reached me that you have fathered a bastard. I don't particularly care, but Cersei will, and if word reaches her about the boy, then you will no longer have a natural-born child. Tread carefully, my Lord, for your own sake."

As if Roose didn't know that already, one who practices first night, despite it being outlawed over two hundred years ago, learned how to be careful.

It was time for the long game to return its move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hello again, I have arisen from the dead thanks to the Lord of Light. Employment causes one to have less free time, it turns out. Why did no one think to warn me lol?  
> So here's my usual optional breakdown. I'm trying to condense it for the sake of AO3-  
> So Tywin caught Jaime and Cersei in the act. Could you imagine what he was thinking, considering his former best friend was married to his sister lol? He then separated them and worked very hard to make Jaime a smarter political man, which we see later on through how he sees how good of a job Rhaella is doing.  
> I hope you enjoyed Jaime's revenge on Rhaella. He didn't mince his words, which is accurate to how bold he is. Do you think Jaime would have been able to beat the Blackfish at this time? I'm sure about the rest except Barristan and Arthur, and I'm thorn about Brynden. Also, I hope his wedding to Jeyne was a surprise (clearly aged up significantly). Also, consider the Westerlings a more powerful house. They are considered one of the leading Houses of The West. Still, here they have working gold mines, and in canon, they didn't give Robb a lot of men, I think only 50 knights. But it's important to note that Jeyne is related to Maggy the Frog on her mother's side. I only found that out after I wrote that part, but it's definitely fitting when you consider that link to Cersei lol.  
> So Rhaella has finally let go of her pain in a way. I wrote it to try to make it like she has awoken something inside her. It was close to coming out when Aerys died but now that he is gone entirely. She has accepted that he genuinely was an abusement monster that broke every vow imaginable…well, let's just say it will have a ripple effect ;).  
> So yeah, my biggest surprise is Cersei being paired with Roose Bolton. Joffrey deserves a father who will embrace how good a human being is, doesn't he?  
> Tywin isn't putting all his eggs into the one basket. He is indeed playing the long game. There's nothing illegal about a marriage alliance, but if he has his way, it's a better path to ruling the North than having a direct Lannister control it. In his eyes, a Bolton with Lannister blood will cause less outrage, or so he thinks. Tywin only knows what it means to rule by fear. He knows little about loyalty. I want to talk about this more, but I don't want to spoil it. I always reveal too much. I need to take a page out of Alperez's book and say, "we will see" every so often.  
> The North is about to become a lot more prosperous, as we will see soon.  
> Cersei and Roose won't be abusive. They will come to like each other eventually. Think Rollo and his wife Gisla in Vikings (slightly).  
> So I'll see you guys next time. I hope you enjoyed it. I love my interactions with commenters. You always have great ideas and tips. For example, I was reminded that Gendry being alive here is possible if I want to keep it close to canon. His mother was nothing significant. It's Edric Storm that is the offspring of two highborn. So I either cut him or give him to Stannis, not sure at the moment. Gendry was a lot better fleshed out due to the show. There's little importance to Robert having male bastards that look like him since Joffrey isn't being passed off as his blood. It would be more for the sake of Ned and Jon A to reminisce about Bobby B.  
> There's a lot more I want to talk about, but I have to keep some form of mystery alive for the future. I enjoyed writing this, but I desired this chapter to be done with because we are getting closer to the time skip to Jae speaking more words than his season 8 script lol.  
> All I can say for now is that I plan for every Targ to have a role.  
> Questions that may arise-  
> Why marry Jaime to a bannerman? There's not that many out that that share the ambitions of Lord Tywin, his bannermen are meant to follow him anyways. Also marrying your bannermen's offspring is common even in The West.  
> Where are the other two alchemists involved in the plot? Alive for the moment.  
> Is this it for Cersei and Jaime? Yes sorry.  
> Why not just give Tywin a spot on the council? No one would be in favour of it and its a complete U-turn to the fine. There's still suspicion that he was behind the attacks on Jae's siblings. A trade deal is just simply a reward for being a good Hand of the King but it is not enough for Tywin.  
> What does Tywin have planned? Nothing all out. He won't put all his eggs in the one basket. He will keep his options open for as long as he can. I have a twist in mind for him. Some will like it and some won't but that is a long way away.  
> Why does Jaime take more offense to name calling? He is an heir now, not a bodyguard  
> Coming up next- We return to King's Landing to see what Ned has been up to including a meeting with the two grumpiest men oops I mean best Commanders alive. A prophecy is foretold and whispers are heard.


	8. Who Holds The North?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon eggs,dragonknights, politics, and wildfire.Oh, and lots of cute baby moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I have made some age/relation changes to characters.  
> We first saw this when I aged Jayne up a lot and gave the family more power, and we will see it again through Stannis’ wife. Now I saved people who planned to complain the time needed to do so ;0. 
> 
> Upcoming plan- Rewrite some moments in chapter 1-8. For example, change the trial by combat so Arthur doesn’t look weak for no reason and adding in a line about Rhaella’s grandchildren when speaking to Jaime. Other general QoL things too. If I don’t do it now, I never will, and chapter 1 will always look super sloppy.

**King's Landing**

**285 AC 8** **th** **moon**

**Rhaella**

Rhaella had just entered the Red Keep when she was greeted by shouts of "muna" coming from two silver-haired children and another with raven hair. The first one to reach her was her last living son. Who was looking more and more like his older brother Rhaegar as he grew. Viserys was on the edge of his ninth name day by now and was growing taller by the day. By the time he sees his majority, he will be the image of Aemon the Dragonknight, Rhaella thought to herself. To live up to such a name, he would need to start squiring soon. Perhaps Ser Barristan would take him on and teach him the ways of the world if she asked.

Next was her only living daughter, who was now getting the hang of walking and talking. Her only living grandson was only a few moons older than Daenerys and was right beside her.

"I missed you so much, mother. Lord Eddard said when you got back, you would arrange for me to start squiring for Ser Barristan or one of the other Kingsguard, is it true? Please tell me it's true. He was looking up at her, clearly excited at the idea that Lord Eddard had put into his head.

She chuckled at his excitement and said that she would ask Ser Barristan, but he would have to be there when she asked. Viserys seemed satisfied enough by the answer. The shyness trait had skipped him clearly, but he had a lot to learn, and Barristan Selmy would be the right man to turn him into the perfect combat worthy Prince.

She then kneeled down to be on the same height as her daughter and grandson.

"Have you missed me, my little dragons? I have sure missed you both. I hope you were both well behaved for Uncle Ned."

They both nodded and gave her another hug before running off again, being chased by some poor Septa.

She next noticed that Lord Regent Eddard was standing in front of her next. So she greeted him in kind.

"Lord Regent, it is good to see you again. As you can see, I have returned from the Lion's Den without a scratch on me."

He smiled at her jape then replied, "I am delighted to hear that, Your Grace. I'm sure you have quite a lot of information to tell me regarding your travels, and I have some information to tell you too. If you don't mind meeting the Lord Hand and me in the council chambers within the hour, that is.

"Of course, Lord Eddard, please call a servant to find my Uncle too."

Ned nodded to one of his guards before leaving her to settle back into her chambers.

After getting settled back into her life in a prominent role in the capital, she started heading to the council chambers when someone walked up behind her…

"Muna"

She turned around to see Viserys looking up at her with a troubled expression.

"What is it, my big dragon?" she replied.

"I've had odd dreams. In these dreams, something is whispering my name and telling me to find it. Usually, everything is dark except when I see a cave for a moment before I wake up. What does it mean, Muna?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Viserys, it was just a bad dream. We all get them, even me" She tried to give him a comforting smile.

Viserys wasn't entirely satisfied. "I think Jae and Dany are having these dreams too, I hear them crying during the night, and when I asked Dany what was wrong one day, all she was was 'dragon.'"

This gave Rhaella pause for a moment. She couldn't let Viserys know what it was she needed to speak to her uncle about, but she could sense that there might be some connection between it all.

"Don't worry about that, sweetling. Dany and Jae are only babes. Babes say odd things sometimes. She probably didn't understand and was just repeating a word she heard me call her."

"Alright, Muna, don't forget that you agreed to help me ask Ser Barristan to squire for him," Viserys responded, doubts quenched for now.

"How could I forget when I was the one who came up with the idea? Now run along," She said, chuckling. She was glad she could give Viserys the love and affection he needed. They had begun to grow apart when Aerys was around during his later years, and Rhaegar barely paid any attention to him.

She reached the council chamber to find Ned, Jon Arryn, and Maester Aemon waiting for her.

"My apologies, my lords. My son stopped me during my trip here. He was asking about squiring for Ser Barristan. I believe I have you to thank for putting that notion into his head Lord Eddard."

Ned just smiled in return. Some japing was always needed before discussing severe topics.

"My apologies, Rhaella. I didn't realize he would take the comment to heart. I wasn't thinking straight. Cat is less than a moon from giving birth to our twins, and I am quite excited."

"There's nothing to forgive Ned, I look forward to meeting Jae's new cousins. Now shall we begin?"

"I think I better start." She said after seeing them nod their heads in response.

* * *

**Aemon Targaryen**

"A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing." For a long time, Aemon Targaryen was alone. Yes, his family were ruling the Kingdoms a thousand leagues away, but that didn't matter much when you were stuck in the cold North on the Wall left to rot and die by one's self, with no family around you.

It was true that his uncle Brynden went to the Wall with him, not by his own choice, but he was lost a long time ago. He would also consider some of his Night's Watch brothers his family too, as the name "brothers" implied, but it was not the same.

That life at The Wall that he brought upon himself to avoid being a political pawn was over now, and he was much happier to be surrounded by family.

Although his days of seeing his family members with his own eyes were long over, it did not matter. If he was ever allowed to go back to a life of serving at The Wall, he would never take it knowing what he knows now.

At the end of the day, nothing brought him more joy than hearing the laughter coming from Jaehaerys and Danaerys as he told them stories of their ancestors Maekar the first and his brother Aegon the Unlikely. He would tell them how Aegon once traveled across Westeros with Ser Dunken, the Tall, one of the greatest knights the Realm had ever seen. Of course, given their age, he left out the part where he died in a fire to save Rhaella. Therefore being an indirect reason for both of them living right now.

Viserys would also join him for lessons. He was quite a few namedays older than Jae and Dany. He would typically have one-to-one classes with Aemon, where he would teach him the words of each great house, what their region is known for, and so on. Viserys loved hearing about Ser Dunken the Tall and Aemon the Dragonknight and all the other great Kingsguard, but he was also a good student.

Indeed, Aemon had never been in a happier place, but as Grand Maester, he also had the Realm's worry upon his old shoulders. Needless to say, it could have been worse, though. It was Lord Eddard and his niece making the decisions, not him. He could only give his advice. Now being elected King, that was something he did not regret turning down.

One of the reasons Aemon had for not regretting turning down the crown was because of the arguing that was happening right in front of him. Lord Eddard was not as forgiving as Rhaella was when it came to Jaime Lannister. It merely went against the whole idea of honor he held so dearly. No matter the consequences of what would have happened, Jaime had murdered Aerys, and there was more to it than that. Ned asked why he didn't protect Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon, for which Rhaella became very silent at that point, a very valid point Aemon personally thought. Still, it wasn't as if he was in that position.

It wasn't as if they could bring Jae's brother and sister back from the dead now though, those who committed the crimes were killed for their actions. Besides that, there was little more than could be done now.

Aemon spoke up for the first time during their meeting. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little disagreement, but did Ser Jaime mention anyone else who may have been involved in this plot?" He said, looking at Rhaella.

Rhaella grimaced for a moment then answered. "Yes, he mentioned that Aerys' former and last Hand of the King was the main conspirators and that there were two other pyromancers involved as well."

Jon Arryn spoke next. "I am nearly as unsettled by the new information regarding Ser Jaime as the rest of you are. However, the fact remains that there are still two men within this city that knew of a plot that would cause the death of a million people at the least. We must find them and prosecute them."

"I agree, Lord Hand, but they would just say they were following the orders of my idiot husband, and we need the assistance of the order of alchemists to dispose of the wildfire safely," Rhaella responded.

"We need the assistance of the order in general. I'm sure there are plenty of pyromancers within the city. Those two will be brought in for questioning while the rest help us get rid of the wildfire. Once we have confirmed the information, a small discreet trial will be held if they do not admit what we already know. Either way, I will take their heads before the issue is done with." Lord Eddard sounded more like a fierce wolf than a quiet one every day Aemon got to know him.

"I see no problem with that motion Lord Eddard," Aemon replied.

"They are not highborn, and they are not loved by the people, so there won't be any outrage but do not expect either to come quietly, prepare for a difficult fight once you confront them. In fact, they would be very ill wised to presume they are still in this city."

"You're right, Prince Aemon, this situation will be settled before the night is upon us, though, that is for sure. It has plagued our progress for far too long. I will call for Ser Barristan and Ser Richard to lead a group of twenty men of my household to deal with this issue. Unless anyone has any rejections?" Ned replied with a certain flair of haste.

No one objected. It was the right course of action either way.

"I will go speak to Ser Barristan myself to sort it. I need to arrange for my son to squire for him, so I need to find him anyway. If there is nothing else, my Lords, I will be going." Rhaella responded.

She was about to leave the room when she stopped again and looked at Aemon.

"Uncle, I've been meaning to ask you, have you had odd dreams recently? It's just Viserys has, and I have too, and even the babes have been offering signs of such a thing."

"I'm afraid not, Rhaella, such things are for the youth to enjoy. Old men like me barely sleep in the first place." He chuckled

She nodded then hurried off to find Ser Barristan.

* * *

**The Bold Knight who knelt**

Ser Barristan Selmy. The knight who could arguably be credited for ending the final Blackfyre rebellion due to slewing Maelys The Monstrous, the last of the male line of the Blackfyres House.

He was significantly rewarded for it when he returned from the rebellion to a white cloak from Jaehaerys, the Second of his name, but that King died from sickness not too long after. He was replaced by King Aerys II.

King Aerys was beloved by his people during his early years. The Realm was secure under his rule and that of the cunning Tywin Lannister, but that all changed after the Defiance of Duskendale.

Every so often, Ser Barristan would think to himself, "what if I hadn't offered to save him?" What did Barristan's braveness cost the rest of the Realm by saving the future mad King? How was he meant to know that the King that was meant to be would die on the Trident? How was he meant to see that he would kneel to the man who killed him to save his life? Robert may now be known as the 'Demon of the Trident', but he would be one of the many demons who now haunts Barristan.

He remembered when he returned from the war, he nearly broke down to Ser Gerold, saying he felt like a traitor for kneeling to Robert. Still, he was soon reminded by Ser Gerold that what he did was not of his own choice. It was the only option that would have kept him alive.

That didn't stop the guilt for what he did, though, or for what he didn't do. It was time to serve the surviving Targaryens for every breath of his remaining days. Ser Barristan made a vow to himself to fight for the Targaryens until he was dead, and by all the Gods, he was going to keep this vow.

His thoughts were interrupted by the widowed Queen standing in front of him. Who had a younger copy of Rhaegar by her side.

"Ser Barristan, a moment of your time if it pleases you?"

"I am at your service as always, Dowager Queen Rhaella. What is it you ask of me?" He replied with slight confusion as to why she had sought him out personally.

He was currently on duty protecting his new King outside his chambers.

"Ser Barristan, it has been decided that we are to arrest two of the Pyromancers. They go by the names of Wisdom Garigus and Belis, Lord Hand Arryn will fill you in on the rest of the details, and I'm sure Ser Arthur will give you further details involving Ser Jaime once you return." Even when possibly condemning men to death, Queen Rhaella had a sweet way of doing it.

Barristan was confused about how this involved Ser Jaime but decided to get further information off Ser Arthur rather than explore the issue now.

"Of course, Queen Rhaella, I will leave to meet him right now. Ser Brynden is due to replace me any moment now."

She nodded and smiled slightly in thanks.

"There is also something my son would like to ask you before you leave."

She said while turning to Prince Viserys, who looked as if he was going to faint.

Barristan smiled at the Prince in an attempt to encourage him to speak.

"Ser Barristan, I-I….I would like to squire for you if you have me? I want to be the greatest knight one day, and I know you will teach me everything you know," Said Viserys, unusually shy, he noted.

"It would be my honor Prince Viserys, but don't expect your training to be easy just because of your noble birth. If you agree to let me train you the way I was once trained, I will make sure Ser Duncan the Tall is envious of your ability, but it won't be easy. You will arise at dawn every morning, do what tasks I ask of you, train when I tell you, and take moments of rest when I give Permission. Do you agree, Prince Viserys? Think carefully upon your answer now."

He was more than humbled to be asked to train Rhaegar's brother in earning his knighthood, but if he were to make the training easier due to his high birth, he would learn nothing in truth.

Viserys looked at his mother, who nodded back at him, then he turned around to Ser Barristan again.

"I vow to do whatever you ask of me, Ser Barristan, whenever you ask it of me."

"I am glad you hear it, Prince Viserys. Your training starts tomorrow at sunrise. Meet me in the courtyard, not a moment late. I think we will first train you in the longsword, but we will be using wooden swords in the beginning."

"Thank you, Ser Barristan" Rhaella smiled at him, pleased that her only living son was happy and had a purpose in life.

"It is always a pleasure to serve House Targaryen."He said while bowing his head.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have criminals to arrest."

And with that, he left.

* * *

**Rhaella**

" _There once was a King named Jaehaerys. He had a wonderful wife named Alysanne. They ruled together as equals for near on fifty years."_

" _He was as wise as Uncle Aemon and as brave as Ser Barristan. As fierce as Uncle Ned and as dangerous as Uncle Arthur"._

" _They brought the Realm together and even made a journey to Winterfell during their time as King and Queen. They had good times and bad, sad, and happy."_

" _But now, many many years later, the people of the Kingdoms say. 'There has never been a better ruling couple than Jaehaerys the Conciliator and Good Queen Alysanne.'_

" _Perhaps one day they will say the same about the two of you. You may rule together as equals, bringing and maintaining peace to the Kingdoms you rule. Just like your namesake Jaehaerys the First."_

_You'll do this with help from your cousin who will rule as your right-hand man protecting The North from Winter, just as his father and your Uncles do for you now."_

" _That reality is a long time away, my children. For now, it is time to sleep."_

From the day Daenerys turned one name day in age, she told herself and Jaehaerys a story each and every night before they retired for rest.

Sometimes it was from a book, and sometimes it was from her own mouth. Tonight it was about the tale of Jaehaerys, the Conciliator, and his sister-wife Alysanne. Of course, the story itself wasn't very detailed.

Perhaps when they were older, she would explain the lore behind all these great Targaryen monarchs, or maybe it was best to leave that to Maester Aemon. None the less she enjoyed this time she had with her daughter and grandson. Before she knew it, they would be ruling, and she would be dead, so it was best to make the most of the time she had while they were still small.

Some moons into her storytelling Robb Stark decided he wanted to be in on the tales and thus began her research into Northern history. Much to her annoyance, most stories from The North were even less age-appropriate than those of The South. Still, at least she could tell them about Cregan Stark, the man who cleaned up The Dance of The Dragons and how he met his Blackwood wife during his brief but fearsome stint as Hand of The King.

Oh, what she would do to go back to the days of her younger years. Life was much simpler when you weren't running Seven Kingdoms. Now she had sleepless nights worrying about Tywin Lannister, thinking about Lord Varys and what he could be planning and, of course, all the family she had lost while she still lived.

Her own son Rhaegar, her cunt of a husband Aerys, her grandfather and great-grandfathers named Aegon and Jaehaerys respectfully. Even the grandchildren and the children she had lost during the many failed birthing experiences.

She thought about her family every night, and every night she was thankful she was still alive.

Right now, she was trying to sleep in her chambers. She had kept her old ones and would for the foreseeable future.

However, she couldn't sleep soundly tonight. She kept having visions of a cave, possibly the same cave Viserys had described to her earlier.

That was when the voice came to her, and it said one word.

" _Dragonstone"_

It was time for a trip to her ancestral home.

* * *

**Viserys**

Viserys rose up early the next morning, and he did so with glee knowing he would train to be a knight by the illustrious Ser Barristan the Bold.

He met his new mentor in the training yard and practiced hitting a straw-filled target as hard as he could, as best as he could.

He liked rising so early that he would hear the voices calling his name for fewer amounts of time. He knew they meant something even if his mother didn't believe him. It was just a case of figuring out what that was.

"Ser Barristan, please tell me about how you met Duncan Targaryen at the tourney at Blackhaven." He said, eager to learn as much as he could about his heroes.

Barristan chuckled and said, "Very well, Prince Viserys, but after I finish telling you the tale, we will get back to your training. If we waste too much time, it will be dark before we realize and too late in training terms."

Viserys smiled and excitedly nodded his head in response.

Ser Barristan continued. "I was only a boy back then, ten namedays old, I believe so not too many years older than you. I entered in a tourney at Blackhaven as a mystery knight. I was much smaller back then. People laughed when I fell."

"Everyone but your Great-uncle Duncan Targaryen. He was meant to be King after his father Aegon the Fifth, but he died the night your brother was born at Summerhall."

"Anyways, as I was saying, when I unhorsed himself and Ser Duncan the Tall, I must have earned his respect because when I revealed myself under my helm, he was the one who told people to not mock me. Instead, he shook my hand and congratulated me for unhorsing him."

"As fate would have it, six namedays later, I was knighted by his father, and well, the rest of my story can be saved for another time."

As if being called upon, Viserys mother ran up to them, shadowed by Ser Arthur. She had a look of concern upon her face, which made Viserys worried.

"What's wrong, mother?" Viserys said.

"Nothing is the matter sweetling, I am just here to inform you that we are taking a trip to Dragonstone, we are leaving right now, and a ship is being prepared as we speak."

He was shocked by how focused she seemed but moved to follow her to ready his things all the same.

* * *

**Ned**

"Thank you, Lord Baratheon and Lord Tarly. Your words of wisdom on our coastal defenses have been most valuable. The Iron Born will have a hard time staying up on the mainland, especially with all the losses they are sure to incur." Ned said, trying to end the meeting. Catelyn was due to give birth within the next few days if Maester Aemon was correct.

"Lord Stark, we have some other issues to discuss if you don't mind," Stannis spoke up. The man had really taken the role of Master of Ships to heart. It seemed to Ned that he had formed a sort of friendship with a Ser Davos and mutual respect with Lord Randyll Tarly.

"Very well, Lord Stannis, please do sit back down, tell me what irks you both," Ned replied. If these two men had something important to say, it was clear he should listen.

He nodded at Lord Tarly to start

"My wife gave birth to a healthy son, round the same time as the King. I would like to bring him to court to be trained by the Kingsguard if it suits you, my Lord."

Ned smiled. "Of course, my Lord, that sounds like a great idea. The more friends the King and my son have, the better they will be once we are all dead."

Lord Tarly just nodded in response as a way of thanks.

"I have found a Lady wife, Lord Stark, I ask for your permission to marry her, in Storm's End, the seat of my House." Stannis blunted piped in.

"Permission granted, my Lord. May I ask who the lucky lady is?"

"Her name is Wynafyrd," He said. A small smile appeared on his lips for a brief moment. Still, a brief moment was all you needed to understand the seriousness of the situation when it came to Stannis Baratheon.

"Wynafyrd Manderly? Wyman's daughter? Congratulations, Stannis, I am so happy for you, marrying a Northerner? that is certainly not something I would have expected to happen today." Ned replied.

He was undoubtedly thrilled for his best friend's brother, it would help expand the trade between the South and the North, and it seemed like this match was more than just politics at play.

"Thank you, Lord Stark, we are to be married within half the year. The war with the Greyjoy scum could break out at any moment. I wish to begin the process of making an heir before that. Time is of the essence."

"I look forward to hearing about further arrangements, my Lord. Please do let the crown know if there's any way we could help. Queen Rhaella might be of more use to you, though, for this situation. She left for Dragonstone for a short visit this morning."

Stannis nodded, so Ned started to try to end the meeting again.

"If there is nothing else, my Lords, I have a wife to attend to. Our children are due at any moment now."

"Lord Stark, before you go, we wanted to make you aware that we believe Varys is planning something and that he was behind that assassin attempt during the trials last year," Lord Tarly said.

It didn't surprise Ned that neither man trusted Varys, he didn't either, but they had no proof he had done anything wrong as of right now.

"You have my word, my Lords. I meant my threat to Lord Varys. If I can prove he has committed treason, I will arrest him, travel to the Wall, and throw him off it from its highest point. All before he can utter a single riddle."

They both seemed pleased by his answer, but they were interrupted by a Stark guard knocking at the door before they could say anything.

"Lord Stark, its Lady Stark, she's about to give birth, come quick."

With that, he rushed from the room.

He made it to their chambers, where he was greeted by a group of Septas surrounding his wife with Maester Aemon barking out orders.

"I see one of the heads, Maester Aemon," One of them said.

"That is a good sign Septa," Aemon replied. "Now, Lady Stark, one more push should do it."

"On my count…."

* * *

**Dragonstone**

**Rhaella**

Rhaella, Viserys, and Ser Barristan arrived at Dragonstone only half a day since they left King's Landing. The trip was short by boat. She imagined what it would be like if she had flown from Dragonstone to King's Landing and back again. How long would that take? Not that it mattered. All the Dragons were gone.

Her ancestors who abused them during the dance and Aegon Dragonsbane could be thanked for that.

However, she couldn't help but wonder if the reason she was here in the first place honestly had something to do with dragons. From the caves she saw in her dreams to Dany saying the word 'dragon' when she was asked what was troubling her could undoubtedly be related.

She hoped this visit would help her out.

"It's been over a year since I've been here mother, what would the smallfolk think of me? I'm their Lord, and yet I abandoned them," Viserys said. She had noticed he was beginning to express his emotion better than he did when Aerys was alive.

She chuckled, then looked down at him and replied. "Do not worry about that, my son. The castellan has been looking after everyone just fine, one day, when you are older, you will rule here in the name of your nephew, and when he has children, we will find you a new keep."

She internally hoped he had forgotten about how their staff would have sold both herself and Viserys to Robert if he had won. If Ser Willem and Ser Oswell hadn't been there to rescue them, Gods would know what would have happened.

"Thank you, mother. I will give my thanks to Monterys Velaryon," Viserys replied.

"How interesting Viserys, you spend one morning of training with Ser Barristan, and you are already showing more chivalry." She said, looking to Ser Barristan, for which she got a laugh out of both.

"Your Grace, Prince Viserys, we were not expecting your arrival. Please excuse the lack of honor guard," Monterys Velaryon said.

"That's quite alright, Ser. My son and I are just here for a short trip to the caves. Ser Barristan will accompany us. That is all the honor we need." She replied in earnest.

"Very well, your Grace, I will inform the chef to prepare a feast in your honor. It is the least I can do."

He said, then bowed and walked away.

"Where do we look first, mother?" Viserys asked excitedly.

"Down these steps will lead us to the caves, my son, hurry now. There's no time to waste."

It took them nearly half an hour to reach where her dream had been showing her, and then they spent another hour of searching. It took so long because they did not precisely know what they were looking for.

They were, in fact, about to give up when suddenly.

"MOTHER MOTHER COME QUICK. I FOUND SOMETHING."

She rushed over to Viserys to find him holding what looked oddly shaped stone, golden in appearance.

"Look, mother, I can feel something inside of it. It's moving. Touch it, Ser Barristan."

Barristan did as requested but made a face that suggested that he wasn't getting the same reaction from the egg.

"I don't feel anything, my Prince." He said.

Viserys then turned to Rhaella again.

"Look, mother, there's more as well. A lot more."

She looked where he was pointing. It seemed that there were nine dragon eggs in total, just lying there behind a rock.

She could not describe it, but it seemed one, in particular, was calling to her, oddly. It was as pale as creme with a gold hint, but it felt alive with scarlet ripples and swirls. Much like Viserys egg, when she held it in her arms, it felt warm as if something was inside it.

Dragon eggs, the cause of Aegon the fifth's death, the night Rhaegar was born. She felt nothing when she touched those eggs all those years ago, but this was different.

It is as if this egg for meant for her.

Her daydream was awoken by a servant.

"Your Grace, word comes from the capital just now, Eddard Stark's wife has given birth to two healthy girls, the feast is awaiting upon you to start."

She smiled widely but not as wide as the shocked servant when he saw the dragon eggs.

"Thank you for telling us. We will be up to feast soon enough. A toast to Eddard Stark's daughters will be called for, now help us carry these eggs."

* * *

**Ned**

**285 AC 10** **th** **moon**

_Brother, I am happy to write to you with some delightful news. Dacey gave birth to a healthy baby boy not too long after your twins were born. It was a complicated birth, which is why I am only sending word now, Jae has another new cousin, his name is Cregan Stark, as a way of marking how his uncle seized power in the South._

_Unfortunately, I also bring bad tidings, I have received word that Roose Bolton has married Cersei Lannister. Perhaps you will know this by now. However, considering you have not sent word back to me, I will presume you have not. I await instructions on how to next to proceed._

_Send my regards to all my nieces and nephews._

_Benjen Stark, Acting Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North._

That had to be the most challenging letter Ned Stark had ever read in his life. He had a new nephew for which he was overjoyed, but Roose fucking Bolton had married Tywin Lannister's daughter. He needed to call the council. A rage inside him was building, just a small part of him thought it would be best to end the Bolton line right this moment, but would that make him any better than the mad King? More opinions would have to be taken into account before a decision was sent back to Benjen.

He looked at baby Sansa and Arya, who were inside their cot together. They looked nothing like each other. If he hadn't been there for the birth himself, he would not have been able to guess that they came from the same womb.

Sansa had her mother's hair and general Tully looks, just like Robb. At the same time, Arya was the image of Lyanna when she was a babe, reminded him of Jae when he first found him at the Tower of Joy near on two years ago.

"Everyone I do, I do to protect you, my girls."

"You, Robb, Jae, Dany. It is all to give you a better future." He said with a hint of sadness.

Ned had to come to accept that the quiet wolf would have to die if he was going to be able to keep to that promise.

* * *

**Regency Council meeting**

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Ned said, looking around at some very groggy bodies.

Nearly all the council members who were on it full time were present. As well as Hoster Tully, who had stayed in the capital to welcome the birth of his new granddaughters longer than Ned had expected.

He would need as much input as possible.

"My Lords, Queen Rhaella, I have received troubling news from my brother, Roose Bolton has married Cersei Lannister. This is possibly a political alliance that is attempting to take House Stark's most powerful bannerman away and into the clutches of Tywin. What I am asking you is why?"

Stannis spoke first. "Lord Stark, it is clear he plans to attack you. The Dreadfort is the first step to having a stronghold in The North, kill Roose Bolton for his treason, then march on The West with the other Kingdoms' strength. It is the only way to remind Tywin Lannister, who holds power."

He received a few nods of agreements for such a suggestion.

"I agree with Lord Stannis, end the problem before it grows root in Cersei Lannister's belly. If Tywin Lannister has a grandchild in The North, what's to stop him from pushing that child into marrying one of yours?" If he does that, he will kill whoever he has to make his child Warden of The North."

Lord Tarly chimed in support of Lord Stannis.

Ned nodded respectfully. Both of their ideas and solutions had much merit. He could not deny that. However, ending the whole Lannister line would not be justified. He had grown quite fond of Tyrion and Tygett, and he had mixed feelings on Jaime, but they were not worth killing over, not to mention what he suggested meant killing a possibly pregnant Cersei. It was simply too extreme.

He turned his attention to his other counselors.

"Jon," He said to his former foster father.

"What do you make of all this?"

"Unfortunately, Ned, it comes down to timing. If the marriage is consummated and both parties said their vows willingly, then little can be done. The only way to undo it now would be to send Lord Bolton to the Wall and Cersei to the silent sisters. I can only speak for the Faith of The Seven, though."

"The Lord Hand is right. How much do we know? Maybe they were only married under your tree gods, is there any guidance regarding divorce in your religion Lord Stark?" It was Hoster who asked an important question.

Ned nearly rolled his eyes at the words 'tree Gods.'

"There is no organization in the worshipping of The Old Gods, Lord Tully. I won't deny your good point."

"Lord Tully is right with his evaluation, I'm afraid."

The voice came from the door. Ned hadn't even realized it wasn't closed.

The voice belonged to Lord Varys, accompanied by the one and only Tyrion Lannister.

"I apologize for being late, my Lords, but my birds were slightly delayed with their song. It appears Roose Bolton married Cersei soon after you left Lannisport Queen Rhaella."

"They have married in the eyes of both faiths soon after. That would make them married nearly three moons at this stage, low and behold their union has borne fruit, Cersei Lannister is indeed pregnant with a flayed cub."

"Thank you for your report, Lord Varys, but why are you only finding this out now and not nearly three moons ago?" Ned asked, annoyed with the eunuch as was the norm.

"Lord Stark, my area of expertise, is based on information. Casterly Rock is very tight-lipped. Most of my birds located there have lost their heads or their tongues as of recently."

Ned nodded in response.

"I would suppose that means Tywin has outsmarted you?" He said.

Varys was taken aback by his bluntness

"To an extent, yes, but if he truly won this game, I wouldn't have any information to tell you now, now would I?" He responded sharply, but he was right.

"Very well, my Lords, I will send word to my brother. Roose Bolton loses his lands, and Tywin Lannister loses his investment." He was ready to end the meeting there when Tyrion spoke up.

"WAIT, Lord Stark, you are falling right into my father's trap, don't you see that?"

There was a cold silence in the room.

"Of course, you would say that Lord Tyrion, now you will know what it is like to lose a niece or nephew," Oberyn replied with a pure Lannister filled hatred in his eyes.

"Enough of that, Oberyn, we are not killing the child in Cersei's womb under any circumstances. I will not allow it. Let Lord Tyrion speak." Rhaella was close to breathing actual fire, or so it seemed in Ned's eyes.

She nodded at Tyrion to continue.

While Oberyn scowled harshly.

"Thank you, Dowager Queen Rhaella, now as I was saying. Lord Stark, if you kill Roose Bolton or even send him to the Wall. The bannermen of Roose Bolton become my sister's bannermen and, therefore, my father's. You lose them faster than if you live. If you keep Roose Bolton alive, at least you can keep an eye on him."

"Why should I not just strip him of his lands entirely, Lord Tyrion? That will solve the issue. Do you not think so?" Ned said sharply.

"Perhaps it would, Lord Regent, but it is still an extreme method for dealing with a noble house that sided with you during the rebellion."

"So you would have us do nothing, Lord Tyrion? is that it?" Ser Gerold Hightower spoke for the first time.

"No, Lord Commander, far from it. I suggest a punishment fit for the crime and new laws to make sure such things never happen again.

He then turned to Lord Eddard and continued to speak.

"Lord Stark, you and the rest of your councilors have done a great job over the past year or so bringing the Realm together. If you get into a petty fight with my father, it would only cause more damage. We need everyone on the same side to take down the Greyjoys."

Ned sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Very well, Lord Tyrion, petition us your plan."

"Fine Lord Bolton for marrying without consent, it'll really be my father paying for it. More funding for the projects for The North and the rest of the Realm would be nice, wouldn't they?"

Tyrion received nods from nearly everyone in the room.

"Lord Tyrion, you should be made aware that the crown has all the funding it needs for what we have planned for the next couple of years." Lord Tyrell, as Master of Coin, responded, feeling slighted perhaps.

"I have no doubt in your ability to count coppers, Lord Tyrell, but what I am referring to is the complete change in the transportation system throughout the whole of Westeros. Fines upon my new goodbrother and my father can create a new waterway in The North and then later the South's Kingdoms if all goes to plan."

What Lord Tyrion was saying had a lot of merits. Why act now when he could drain the leech Lord and his new father by marriage. If he straight up killed Lord Bolton, Lord Tywin could try to destabilize the throne.

It was becoming increasingly clear that Lord Tywin was not an issue going away anytime soon. He was behind a plot that was not considered treason but was also not looked upon favorably. He wanted Ned to crack, but Ned had to be smarter. War was one thing, but it was time to up his political stance even further. Tywin and Roose could be most useful to them all.

A new waterway in The North would be useful for when they started mining materials once the snows began to die down. All the Lord's lands that the river cut through could earn some coin for it, perhaps in a way that the Freys did with their bridge crossing. All except Roose, at least for a time.

If he was going to really let him live, he had to make it clear that it was much more profitable to be on the side of The Stark's and Targaryen's.

"Thank you for your input, Lord Tyrion. Your idea has many merits. Biding our time against your father does cause trouble, but there are still plenty of opportunities by playing the game as well."

"We shall vote on it, shall we?"

* * *

**Winterfell**

**285 AC 11** **th** **moon**

**Benjen Stark**

"Lord Stark." Two words he would never get used to, but he turned around when called.

"Good morning, Maester Luwin. What seems to be the problem?"

"Word from your brother, Lord Benjen, I have no doubt it is instructions on how to deal with the Bolton issue." The Maester replied.

Maester Luwin hadn't been in service of House Stark for long, but he saved Dacey during her complicated birth, and Benjen would always be grateful for that. He also had some wise council to offer to.

"Very well, Maester, let's have a look." He said while motioning for the letter to be handed to him.

He broke the House Stark seal that was on it. It seems Ned used House Stark sigils for his sealings for The North and the Targaryen sigil for The South. It was fitting in its own way.

Next, he read the letter. It was long and began with an acknowledgment of Cregan's birth, reports on how Ned's own children and Jae were doing. An announcement of a planned royal visit which wasn't due to happen until the children were older but would accumulate in Winterfell and, of course, instructions on how to deal with Roose.

He nodded to himself after reading the letter a couple of times.

"Maester Luwin, please get my wife and write to Lord Umber, Karstark, Glover, and Cerywn. We will stop in some of the other keeps along the way.

"It's time to show Roose Bolton who really holds The North."

"What is the plan, my Lord?" The Maester asked.

"I'm going to strike the fear of all the Gods into Roose Bolton, and Tywin Lannister won't be able to stop me."

* * *

**The Lord's Chamber's**

**Later**

"So, this is really what your brother commanded you to do?" His wife, Dacey Mormont, asked him in bewilderment.

"You read it yourself, Dacey. It's all there. That's Ned's handwriting." He responded, defending his brother's choice, surely Ned didn't make the decision by himself. He had numerous councilors from both sides of the war.

"But will it work? Would it not be easier to just send him to the Wall and be done with it?" She asked.

"If he does that, then new Lady Bolton inherits the lands. She carries his child according to Varys."

"Fine, but can he not just annul the marriage?"

"He could petition to the High Septon to have it annulled. Yes, he has plenty of Southerners who would be able to help him there, but there's no such thing in the Faith of the Old Gods. We both know that."

He sighed. "Therefore, to avoid causing tension in a broken realm, this is what has to be done."

"Fine then, but I'm coming with you." She responded, more serious this time.

"Dacey, you just had a child. What if something went wrong? What if he does attack us back? I couldn't 'bear' the thought of losing you."

She went from a frown to a smile once she realized his joke to frowning again.

"Honestly, Benjen, if you wanted a Lady wife who sits by the fire while knitting, then you should have been the one to have married Cersei, not Roose."

He laughed long and hard at that notion.

"Our son is fine. I am fine too. Maester Luwin said that my wounds have healed by now. Cregan is a strong babe. He will grow up to be the strongest supporter of his cousins just you watch."

He smiled again, oh, how he loved her. How was there ever a time where he wanted to swear a life off women? She was the perfect match. Wolf and Bear united, as The North always has been. Ned can enjoy his Tully wife. It was the she-bear for him.

"Very well, I relent, dear wife. How about before you get dressed in armor, I undress you down to nothing right now. If you are up for it, of course."

She looked at him with mock outrage and smiled.

"If the acting Lord of Winterfell wants his wife, then he will have to come to prove himself first, doesn't he?"

They both widely grinned at each other and embraced. They were in the Lord's chambers. They once belonged to Ben's parents and all his other ancestors, but they were gone. They belonged to him now.

Benjen Stark and his Mormont wife.

* * *

**The Dreadfort**

**285 AC 12** **th** **moon**

**Cersei Bolton**

"Don't you worry, little cub, one day they will all bow down before your feet." She said while rubbing her slightly swollen belly. It had only been four moons since she discovered that she was with child, but ever since her discovery of such a thing, herself and her husband had grown rather fond of each other.

Lady Bolton was not the name she ever thought she'd have, but it is the name she had now, and there was nothing that was going to change that. She despised the thought of even looked upon his face during their wedding night. They were married in front of the Old Gods and the New. Still, after being reminded of her duty, she relented and consummated the marriage.

Roose was willing to let her wait until she had gotten used to her new life, but she did not let him wait, and she did not disappoint either. Perhaps the last rejection from Jaime when she went running to him was the wake-up call she needed.

Now she had a child to look forward to. A child with the blood of The North and The West. A child she decided would be named Joffrey.

Her husband burst into their chambers. "My Lady, it appears the Stark's have called their banners and have gathered outside the keep. I want you to get out of here and back to your father. GO NOW."

She nodded and started to run. Perhaps she could escape through the tunnels. She had to do anything in her power to protect Joffrey.

That's when she heard the voice of Benjen Stark.

"Lord Bolton, come outside with your Lady wife, and I swear on the life of my newborn son that she will not be harmed. We have scouts surrounding the lands of The Dreadford. There's no way to escape."

Her husband looked at her and nodded as they looked out to see banners of all the major houses completely surrounding them. Before she knew it, a giant man she guessed was Lord Umber was battering down the doors to the inner courtyard.

They had no choice but to present themselves.

Herself and Roose were shoved by men with leather armor, so she could not see the sigils of the houses they were pledged to. They brought them both before Benjen Stark.

She had never met the man, although he was more of a boy. He could be no older than her. Right beside him was a lady wrapped in chainmail while holding a mace. It could only be his wife, the Mormont bitch.

"Roose Bolton, you married the daughter of the Warden of the West, without getting permission from your Liege Lord. Do you deny it?"

He said while looking at Cersei's belly

"Clearly, Lord Stark, I do not, how could I? Marriage without permission is not a crime, is it?"

"In actual fact, Roose it is, marriage without the blessing of the Liege Lord or the King is a crime. A crime for which you will be punished."

"Your brother is no better than The Mad King if he kills my husband. You remember him, right? Killed your father and brother, didn't he?" Cersei hissed at the Stark Lord.

"Oh, I do indeed, Lady Bolton. It is funny how you mention him because my brother is about to prove he is very far from being even considered in comparison to him."

"In fact, let me prove it. Lord Bolton, if my brother was mad like your wife suggests he would overturn your marriage and get it annulled, then he would either kill you right in front of your wife. Which would make that child of yours not only a bastard but a fatherless bastard at that."

"My brother is a good man. He has more honor than you, Roose, and definitely more honor than Tywin Lannister. After a long time of considering this is his decision."

He motioned to his Maester beside him, who read out a letter with the Stark seal upon it.

" _By order of Lord Regent Eddard Stark on behalf of Jaehaerys Targaryen the Third of his name. I hereby fine Roose Bolton 200,000 dragons to be paid over the next two years. Failure to do so will lead to him having all his lands stripped from him. Also, let it be known that any trade agreement made with Tywin Lannister is null and void."_

That's all she thought? Did they not realize that 200,000 golden dragons were considered nothing in her father's eyes.

" _Also, plans for creating a waterway that will cut across Bolton lands are to go ahead without rejection with no fees being paid to Lord Bolton. Again if he disagrees, he will be stripped of land and title."_

_Signed Lord Regent Eddard Stark_

_Dowager Queen Rhaella Targaryen_

_Lord Hand Jon Arryn_

Benjen Stark spoke again.

Do you accept these terms, Lord Bolton?

Her husband stared back at him, not taking his eyes off him for a mere moment, and just nodded in response.

"I am glad to hear that." He said. Then he leaned into Roose's face and uttered the words.

"I know you were planning something. If this is what happens when you don't get our blessing to marry, what do you honestly think will happen if you commit treason or any other major crime? Keep that in mind Roose Bolton, or the next time I step on your lands, it'll be to take your head."

He turned back around and hopped back onto his horse, and started to ride away. The rest of his men following suit.

Dacey Mormont then turned directly to them and spoke for the first time.

"Be careful, Lord and Lady Bolton, we were merciful now, but you will get no such mercy next time. Cross us again, and Winter will come for House Bolton, and it will come with Fire and Blood."

* * *

**King's Landing**

**286 AC 1** s **t** **moon**

**Rhaella**

"Grandmother? Wat uncle Benjen do to 'woos bolon?"

"Where did you hear such a thing, Jae? have you been listening in on meetings again? It must have been Ser Arthur letting you run off. I'll be having words with him."

They had just received a raven from Benjen Stark confirming that Roose Bolton had been brought to heel. Soon after, a raven to Tywin Lannister had been sent out. The whole situation made her attempt to make peace with the man only a few moons prior wholly pointless, but it was hardly their fault.

She had a further reflection on the time that had passed since arriving back from Dragonstone. The two pyromancers were executed by hanging while she was away. In contrast, the rest of the pyromancers cleaned up the wildfire. They would then receive payment for their work, but their guildhall would be shut down as soon as they were done. Instead, they were offered jobs within the city, to not leave them without a means of making coin to survive.

"No no, Arthur friend,he my uncle."

She smiled at the thought of Jae being so young but knowing so much already. He already knew to protect those who care for him, no one could find a friend more loyal than Ser Arthur.

"Okay, my child, but only if you promise to stop listening in on other people while they are talking about adult matters." She said, pointing her finger at him in a scolding tone.

He uttered the words "I prowise." His speech was far from perfect, but there was plenty of time to learn. He was still a babe just after seeing his second name day.

"A king's word is the law, do not forget that." She said, while kindly smiling.

"Now it is time for your story," she said as she lifted them both into their cots.

She first lifted Dany into her cot on the left and then Jae's on the right.

Temporary sleeping conditions would need to change as they matured, but it was appropriate for now.

"I think I'll tell you the story of the Dragon Prince and the Winter Rose tonight…"

She began to tell them their story of the night while both children snuggled their dragon eggs. They had both bonded with two of the eggs found in the caves around Dragonstone moons prior. Jae took fancy to the green-colored one, while Dany preferred the black one.

None of the eggs had hatched yet, but every Targaryen within King's Landing had formed a bond with one of the eggs they found, and they still had four remaining. Even Maester Aemon admitted with glee that he could feel movement from inside one of the eggs.

She could feel her dragon egg getting stronger and stronger. It was an indescribable feeling, but she thought it all the same.

Magic would soon be upon them all once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roose and Cersei married in the 7th moon of 285 AC, Rhaella gets back to KL in the 8th moon. Not saying it took a whole month, though, but maybe it did.  
> Like that storytime with grandmother part? I certainly did sorry, not sorry, haha.  
> So looks like we got our dragon eggs, but how did they get there? I consider myself lucky to be the one to bring the dragon egg in the cradle tradition back. In most fics, they have to wait until the next generation.  
> At first, I was going to age Viserys down, but I figured why would his path have to be a direct copy of Dany, Robb, and Jae? It’s better to keep him older so we can see what happens when you get trained by Ser Barristan. I aim to have him as good as the Dragonknight, but I don’t think I’ll name him to the Kingsguard. They need political pawns in that house. Also, I am aware page boy would be more accurate than a squire, but let's just say they are combined.  
> I did age people up though I have and will continue to do so. As noted last episode, I completely changed Jeyne Westerling. Now I made one of Wyman Manderly’s granddaughter’s a daughter instead. It was a big decision on who I was going to place Stannis with. The most obvious option was Cersei but screw that lol. A great house of the North marrying a Lord Paramount is another sign of The North realizing they can’t do things alone anymore, but the Manderly’s always knew that. Another option were The Reach houses. I think it would have been funny if he ended up with a Florent again. The Hightowers are too close to the Tyrells, same with the Redwynes, and he was becoming quite friendly with Lord Tarly who’s wife is a Florent.  
> Speaking about the Tarly’s, look who’s going to come to court and be trained to be a Kingsguard!! LMFAO  
> So the wildfire is all gone now, the other two masterminds behind it are dead, and the guildhall is shut down. No way Ned would keep it open.  
> Now for the big part, the part I’m sure to get the most comments about. Cersei and Roose. I had a pretty harsh comment saying it made no sense blah and that Ned could just overturn it. Maybe he can, but I found no evidence to suggest a King can just unmarry people, so I mentioned it but did not go down that route. The marriage was consummated, and even if it was annulled in the faith of the seven, the old gods have no system like that.  
> I couldn’t leave them unpunished as I had initially planned. I would have had Ned wave it off. Now that I look at it, that would have been very dumb. So yeah, this is the compromise. I suppose most comments do have a nugget of truth in them. Also, after much consideration, Domeric Bolton is gone. Tywin wouldn’t sell his daughter off like that if his grandchildren weren’t going to be heirs. I had only mentioned Ramsey in the last one anyway. I’m really looking forward to writing about the terrible two, lol.  
> The fact of the matter is that Tywin backed Ned into a dangerous corner where he had few options. He could have stripped Roose of his lands, killed him, sent him to the Wall, etc., but then Tywin can just play the victim then. He would never harm Cersei, especially when she’s pregnant with that lovely little boy Joff! He may be heading towards being more ruthless, but he isn’t mad.  
> At the end of the day. Marrying without your Liege Lord’s Permission isn’t something I consider punishment by death worthy. Instead, Tywin gets charged again, and the money can go towards improving the North, and a deadly message is sent to Roose. He now knows he is alone up here. Having Tywin as a relation does not matter when everyone else who surrounds you would die for Ned Stark if asked. Having Tyrion delivering the idea raises the question…is this big brain Tyrion or no book material Tyrion?  
> Last subject-babies. Sansa and Arya being twins were hinted at in chapter 5. Let me explain why. 1) I want to speed up the process to get the rest of the crowd here. 2) It will show how different they are even more so. We have seen this a few times with Targ twins. Where they are the exact opposite of each other. I feel making them twins adds to that more. Arya will be the same. But there will come a time where one twin says North and the other says South. I also decided to name Ben’s child Cregan. I had a little bit of fluff between Dacey and Ben, but it wasn’t much. They are both 18, if not 19, in my universe at this stage. I draw the line at 16/17 when it comes to marriages here. Even that sickens me, but it is the reality of Westeros. I just refuse to give in completely. I don’t see why anyone would complain, tbh.  
> So yeah, that’s chapter 8 done with. The plan for chapter nine is a sequence of POVs over a few years. We still need to see Jaime's reaction by the KG, and a few more children need to be born. Then it is on the Greyjoy rebellion. It is there that we will see Ned prove how ruthless he is, and I really cannot wait.


	9. A Travel Through Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at major conversations these last few years that tie up loose ends before the Greyjoy Rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again, didn't get around to fixing the issues in the other chapters. That was too boring, lol. Instead, I went and wrote this chapter, which ties together any loose strings from the previous years. I have chapter 10 written, too, and will release it shortly. Then I will have to fix the other chapters ;(. Children born during this chapter-Lyarra Stark to Benjen and Dacey. Brandon Stark to Ned and Catelyn. Shireen Baratheon to Stannis and Wynafryd. Joanna Lannister to Jaime and Arryn to Lysa and someone ;). Note that as much as I enjoy breaking down every paragraph, it gets harder to do due to the limit on AO3, so I will just address the main takeaways.

**King's Landing**

**Ser Gerold Hightower**

**285 AC 8th moon**

"Ser Arthur, I heard you had returned from the capital this morning. What do you have to report?"

"Lord Commander, where are Ser Barristan and Ser Oswell?"

"Ser Barristan has just been sent off into the city, and Ser Oswell is guarding the King and Princess. Why do you ask?"

"Bring them both here once the royal family has gone to sleep. I will tell you what I have found out then."

"Arthur, why are the others needed too? Just tell me now for the love of the Gods!"

"Trust me, Gerold, what I have to tell you all will require all of you off duty."

He sighed at how difficult Arthur was being. Things were so much easier when the previous Jaehaerys was King, he thought to himself. Jaime Lannister was only a seedling in Tywin's balls back then, and look at him now.

**White Sword Tower**

**Hour of the Wolf**

It was late, very late, in fact. The night was at its darkest. Shifts had to prioritize, but now Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Arthur Dayne, and Ser Oswell Whent were gathered in White Sword Tower's living area.

Ser Barristan was telling the others how he would take Prince Viserys for his squire starting the next morning. Ser Gerold was happy to hear the news when he walked in. Viserys deserved a better future. A future he wouldn't have had if Aerys had lived.

Ser Arthur noticed he arrived and began to speak.

"Thank you for meeting me here brothers, I bring troubling news from Casterly Rock."

"What is it, Arthur? You have seemed troubled all day."

"Ser Jaime Lannister killed King Aerys because he was about to light the entire city on fire with wildfire." Arthur just spurted out,not one to mince words.

A stunned silence filled the room, too shocked, considering who it was they were talking about.

"Explain it further, please, Arthur," said Oswell.

"Our former King decided that once Tywin proved who he truly sharpened his claws for that, he was not going to let anybody rule his city. He gave his last Hand of the King the order to light the wildfire beneath the city that he and two other pyromancers set up a few weeks prior. Everyone would have died if Jaime hadn't acted the way he did."

Gerold let the information run wild in his head. Everyone began to fit together now. The wildfire the imp discovered, the two pyromancers that Ser Barristan arrested earlier that day. It is all linked together. Jaime Lannister broke his vow, but he saved a million people while doing it.

"And what about the Targaryen Prince and Princess and Elia Targaryen? Why did he not save them too?" Ser Oswell asked. He was right to do so.

"I will accept the fact that Jaime saved the city as a whole, but he was not protecting the city. He was protecting the royal family. Three members of which died on his fucking watch. You don't expect us to just accept this, do you?"

Arthur began to respond."That is true, and a part of me will always hate him for letting the King's siblings die because we all know who employed those monsters who did what they did, but…"

"There are no buts about it, Arthur, Jaime Lannister broke his vow he made to a mad man, fine I will accept that, but I will not accept the fact that he let Aegon and Rhaenys die when he could have saved them." Oswell snapped in response.

He then turned to himself and Barristan, looking for support. "Surely you agree, Ser Barristan? Lord Commander?"

Ser Barristan nodded his head and began to speak. "I agree, Oswell, and I think Arthur does too, but this does not explain why it took a journey to Casterly Rock to get the truth."

"He tried to tell you all, but you shunned him, so how was he meant to tell you when you wouldn't listen?" Arthur asked.

Gerold thought back to that day many moons ago, the last time he saw the lion lord, he spoke some very harsh words to him, he regretted what he said then, but he did not regret how he felt now.

"I think you are too close to the boy Arthur. Oswell makes an excellent point. You cannot deny that," He said.

"And none of you can deny that none of us would be standing here right now if it was not for him."

They all turned to the door to see Aemon Targaryen standing at it, slightly hunched in his old age but still standing all the same.

"Prince Aemon, we did not know you were listening."

"I must apologize for interrupting such an important meeting, but clearly it was not too important, or I wouldn't have been able to follow the noise Ser Oswell was emitting. Try closing the door next time Lord Commander."

As witty and upfront as ever, Gerold considered himself lucky to be alive at the same time as this man. As old as Gerold was, Aemon was even older. He was still at the Wall when he got the white cloak, but now here he was.

"We will keep that in mind next time Maester, you're here now, so you may as well give your opinion on the situation since you already started doing so."

"Oh, don't worry, I will. All of you need to think to yourself what you would have done in his position?"

"Imagine being sixteen or seventeen years of age, you get forced into swearing a sacred oath by a mad man to spite your father. Instead of being out there trying to crush a rebel alliance, you are forced to stay as a form of a hostage. The mad man you are hostage to is about to burn the entire city, yourself included, so you stop him. In the process, you break the vow you were forced to take but save a million people in the process. How would any of you feel after doing that?"

No one answered, so he continued.

"Perhaps if it had been anyone of you, you would have saved the Prince and Princess, but Jaime Lannister froze, and Jaime Lannister should not have been there in the first place neither should have Aegon or Rhaenrys."

"Good knights of the Kingsguard, I ask that you reflect on how you treated that man when he tried to explain what happened. How was Jaime Lannister to know his father's beasts would do what they did?"

"But, Maester, that does not excuse him."

"I am not trying to excuse what he did, Ser Gerold, he should have saved them, but he did not. I would have two more relations if he did, but Rhaenys and Aegon got their justice. I don't expect any of you to completely forgive him. All I ask is that you try and understand the impossible situation he was in. Your hate for the boy will not bring my niece and nephew back. He may be one of the worse Kingsguard in existence, but as a knight, that is a different story."

"I have seen a lot of bad men over my time at the Wall. Rapists, murderers, thieves. Do not judge Jaime Lannister as if he is one of them. Jaime Lannister is not his father, and we should make sure it remains that way."

Aemon turned to the door again with help from Ser Gerold then began to walk out again.

"Everything happens for a reason, good sers. I wasted away in The North for a long time. Jaehaerys could have been raised as a bastard if things turned out different at the Tower of Joy. That did not happen. Make the most of your time, mourn for who we have lost like I do but do not let the hate for Jaime cloud your judgment, now goodnight. I hope you think about what I had to say. I am just an old man who's been made Grand Maester. What would I know?"

And with that, he hobbled down the hall after pathing Gerold's arm away to let him know he could find the way back to his chambers himself.

When he had turned the corner, they all sat down and faced each other again.

Gerold sighed and said.

"Perhaps Prince Aemon has a point. It is better to remember the lives of the Prince and Princess for what they were. Perhaps it would be best to make peace with Jaime to an extent."

They all nodded

With that, the Kingslayer name was gone. The thought of what could have been done differently was not, though, nor would it ever be.

* * *

**Casterly Rock**

**Ser Jaime Lannister**

**286 AC 2nd moon**

He walked to his father's solar with a letter from Cersei in his hands. What the letter said angered him much, but he wasn't stupid enough to put all the blame on Eddard Stark. His father had his part in the scheme too.

"Father, we need to talk."

He said. Tywin just lifted his head from his desk momentarily to see who had dared to walk in unannounced, then quickly got back to his work.

"Jaime, how is your wife's pregnancy coming along? Does the Maester know if it is a boy or girl yet?"

"We would prefer to keep it a surprise." He replied quietly. He wished not to talk about such a thing at the moment.

"Well, I hope you know that if it is indeed a girl, that is fine. She can be used for political alliances. However, our family name is not safe until she produces a boy."

Clearly, he had forgotten about his second son, who could carry on the family name if worse came to it.

"It's funny how you mention the possibility of me having a daughter when it seems you have forgotten about yours." He said while throwing the letter from Cersei on his desk.

Tywin picked it up, scanned through it, and threw it back down again.

"I was well aware of this happening. I also received a letter from that up jumped dog in King's Landing."

"If you were well aware, why haven't you done anything about it? Benjen Stark threatened to kill your only daughter. He is the youngest son of a dead lord, he made you look weak, and you have not even responded."

Tywin scoffed in response.

"Are you done with your little performance? You're as dramatic as your twin. Eddard Stark would have never harmed Cersei, especially since she is pregnant. The Lords of the Realm would be up in arms. He dealt with a disruptive bannerman as I have done in the past. Granted, it did not exactly go to plan, but he still did what I wanted him to do."

"So, what did you expect to happen when you married Cersei to that creep?"

"That does not matter now, son. What matters is that we will still have the same result once the time is right."

"and what is that 'Lord Tywin'? Because it seems to me that you do not have any plan at all, marrying Cersei to Roose Bolton instead of a Lord Paramount made you look weak. Letting this go unpunished makes you look soft again. So I ask you again, what are you planning and why?"

"And who was there that I could marry her in terms of Lord Paramounts Jaime? Edmure Tully is good brother with Eddard Stark. Stannis Baratheon would not get our plans anywhere. Dorne hates us and would put Doran's firstborn daughter before anyone else. Think before you speak or.."

"Or you will what? You need me father, you paid half a million gold dragons for me to be freed of my vows just so Tyrion would not be your heir. Admit it, you may not like what I have to say, but you have to listen to it anyways. I am your heir. I am Everything you want in an heir, and there is nothing you can do about that."

Tywin scowled in return to his statement, but he did not respond yet, so Jaime used that time to keep talking.

"Make peace with the Stark's. I am begging you, father. Ned Stark proved he is no sheep. He is a wolf. Make peace, and within a few years, once we have built up relations with them, maybe we could propose a match between our house and the royal family to end the strife. Also, build up the defenses in Lanniport. The Iron Born will see us as easy bait if you don't."

He got up from the chair he was sitting in and turned to leave the room.

"Wait," Tywin called back to him.

"You speak some truth but not the whole truth Jaime, perhaps you have been listening. However, if you ever speak that way to me again, the second your wife births a boy, you will be removed from the line of succession. I have a plan, Jaime. That is all you need to know. Now go get out of here."

Jaime stormed down the hall and to his chambers where Jeyne was waiting for him. His father would destroy their house while trying to save their pride. The day would come where he would have to stop him. But for now, he would enjoy his time with his wife.

* * *

**King's Landing**

**Oberyn Martell**

**286 AC 4th moon**

"Prince Oberyn, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Lord Regent asked him as he entered his office.

"Lord Stark, it is nice to see you. It's a pity I cannot say the same about your wife or her sister."

Ned raised his brow, hearing this. "And why might that be Oberyn?"

"Well, let's just say she does not exactly approve of my paramour and base-born children being seen in court," Oberyn replied, hoping Eddard would understand what he meant.

"Ah, yes, your Paramour. You must introduce me to her sometime. However, I hope you can understand why my wife feels that way. Those of the Kingdoms that separate ours aren't as inviting to illegitimate children as we are. I dare not say The North is on the same level as Dorne, but we tolerate bastards all the same. If you are born in The North, then you are of The North. That's it." The Regent was as direct with his words as ever.

"I heard rumors that The North was more open to bastards than the rest, but if I am, to be honest, I never bothered listening about your culture. You're too cold for my liking in many ways." Oberyn quipped in response.

Ned smiled briefly at this statement. "Oh, don't worry, I understand, we like the cold. The idea of Starks not doing so well once they cross The Neck is quite true…in most cases."

"Now Prince Oberyn. What is it you wish to speak about? and more importantly, will it cause me more headaches courtesy of the court and councilors

Oberyn laughed hysterically at this, especially since what he had planned to suggest might just cause such a headache.

"Lord Regent, I have spent the last few years since you appointed me, studying books in the library and discussing much of what I learned with Grand Maester Aemon, and I have come to one conclusion regarding bloodlines on our continent."

"You intrigue me, Prince Oberyn, but if I wanted riddles, I would have called for The Spider or Dan and Dave the court jesters. What are you suggesting?" Eddard responded, slightly disgruntled about how Oberyn was dancing around the topic, he sensed.

"Alright then, Lord Eddard, rob me of my fun then. I want to bring a law that gives a House's bloodline the option to continue through the female line, but I am not suggesting that the females come first before you ask. I am suggesting that if a house only has a female heir and ends up being the last of her line and she marries, she does not have to lose her house name. Therefore ending the extinction of houses."

Ned paused and hummed to himself for a moment. "Very well, can you explain more?"

"Let's take House Mormont or House Whent. Lady Mormont only has daughters. Dacey Mormont is her heir, right?"

"Aye, what of it?"

"Lady Dacey is a Stark now. Her son will be Lord of Moat Cailin, but what about her second-born?" Bear Island loses the Mormont name within a few generations."

"So you suggest my future nephew or niece gives up her Stark name for Mormont?" Ned responded while narrowing his eyes.

"No, Lord Stark, not exactly. I propose that future nephew or niece take both names."

"So that child would go by the name "Stark-Mormont?"

"Yes, Lord Regent, I knew you would understand."

"And what if the Lord refuses to share his name?" he queried.

"Just because one Lord does not like the idea does not mean their child will not. Their child can seek royal permission to bring back the house of their maternal side if they so wish. Think of it as an alternative to legitimizing male bastards."

Ned nodded. "Very well, Prince Oberyn, I like your idea, and I accept. I don't expect the southern Lords will, or at least not as quickly. We will just have to clarify that this comes into play to make sure house names don't die. It will be optional and will not include years gone."

"War will be upon us within a few years, Prince Oberyn, I don't want to believe it, but I know it to be true."

"When that day comes, my Lord, you will have my spear," Oberyn responded sincerely. Whether he would have the rest of Dorne's spears was a question for another time.

Ned sent a nod, smiled his way, and then told him he would call a council meeting within the next few days to discuss it with the other Lords before dismissing him.

A few hours later, Oberyn was walking along the walls of The Red Keep to reach his apartments when someone small with raven hair and purple eyes bumped into him.

Given this child's size, he just fell down on his arse and starred up at Oberyn. Turns out, it was the one and only King of the Seven Kingdoms.

"Watch where you are going, child, or you will get hurt if you aren't more careful." He snarled. It was more out of the shock of coming across the boy. He did not mean it to sound so cruel.

The King picked himself up with as much pride and dignity as he could muster and looked up at Oberyn. "I am sorry, _Lord Obin_ , I will be more careful next time," He said in his babe sounding voice. He was little more than a toddler.

"I am a Prince, not a Lord. Did your uncle never teach you that?" He snapped. He wasn't going to be demoted to a Lord by some dragon brat.

Jaehaerys just shook his head in response

Oberyn began to walk away again when the raven-haired child called back to him also.

"Prince ' _Obin_ ,' can you tell me about my brother and sister?" He said curiously.

"Why would you want to know about your brother and sister? If Aegon was still alive, you would not even be King?" His response sounded nasty, to be sure.

"I am sorry, it's just I want to learn about them. They were my family too, and Uncle Arthur told me they were your niece and nephew. Does that mean you are my uncle also?

He turned back around, ready to snap at the poor child, to tell him to get out of his sight. No one was around to protect him, but…he couldn't.

He looked deep into the King's eyes, and all he could see were Aegon's and Rhaella starring back at him. This poor boy lost his siblings the same day Oberyn lost his niece and nephew. How could he have ever overlooked that? All this rage he had for a babe was senseless. He did not choose to be fathered.

He got down to the King's level and spoke to him softly.

"Yes, Your Grace, I am your Uncle. You can call me that until you are old enough to understand the truth. Once you are old enough, I will tell you all about your brother and sister."

Jae smiled back at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Oberyn noticed Ser Arthur coming around the corridor with a silver-haired babe that could only be Daenerys right beside him.

"Ah, Ser Arthur, I see you are on baby watch today. Is the Septa busy with her prayers?."

He meant it as a jest, but Arthur did not take it as such.

"What did you say to the King this time, Oberyn? I swear to all the Gods I am sick of your little comments you make about him. I will…"

"Uncle Arthur" A little voice broke up the exchange.

"Obin is my uncle now too. Please don't hurt him."

"Of course, not my King. Oberyn is an old friend of mine. You see, we were only jesting around."

Oberyn knew it was no jest, but he could not deny the comments he sometimes made about Jaehaerys were uncalled for. It was time to make up for them.

"Your Grace and Princess Daenerys. I now realize you are as close to being my kin as one can get. I apologize for my previous comments. To make it up to you both, I promise that I will take you both to Dorne to see the Water Gardens one day. How does that sound?"

Both children glanced at each other with wonder and excitement.

Oberyn had seen the light.

* * *

**The Wall**

**Jeor Mormont**

**287 AC 1st moon**

"Lord Commander Mormont, a raven has arrived from the Citidel, Winter is officially over, Spring has begun." Said Maester Benedict, the man who had been sent to replace Maester Aemon nearly four years ago.

"Thank you, Maester, that is good news, not like it really makes a difference this far up in the Realm, but at least The North can take part in some of their planned projects since the snows won't be as deep."

He considered himself a lucky man. His son was a Kingsguard, his niece is the acting Lady of Winterfell, and he had somehow been elected Lord Commander of The Night's Watch. He thought back to that day earlier, the same moon.

The votes had finally been counted again for the fourth time. It was a tough competition, and for three months, the brothers of the Night's Watch voted for who they thought should be the nine hundred and ninety-seventh Lord Commander.

At first, a bunch of different men threw their names in by nomination. Qhorin Halfhand, Ser Denys Mallister, Cotter Pyke, Jarmen Buckwell, and even himself were all nominated and were in with a chance to be elected as the Lord Commander. As time went on, some of the candidates started dropping out. Those who would have voted for them changed their allegiance to others who were still running.

Along came Elys Westerling, a man who was sent to the Night's Watch due to his participation in the rape and murder of King's Landing residents.

With the support of most of his fellow Westerman, he was in line to win the Command position. Still, just before that was to happen, some of The West's men decided he was not fit to command and voted for Jeor instead. It was a close match, but Elys lost all the same.

Jeor now commanded three thousand five hundred men who were stationed between five different castles along The Wall.

First, you had Castle Black, Eastwatch, and The Shadowtower, then Greyguard was opened back up, which he commanded for a time thanks to the recommendation of Grand Maester Aemon.

A few years later, they opened up and garrisoned Sable Hall, where Elys Westerling found himself in command.

The watch was at its strongest since at least the time of Lord Commander Brynden Rivers, and it was up to Jeor to keep them all in line.

He had a duty just like the rest of his family. Once a man joined The Night's Watch, they were meant to give up their old life, but that didn't mean they couldn't think about it. Gods know Jeor did. Thanks to his friendship with Grand Maester Aemon and Lord Regent Eddard Stark, he was well aware of the going on in the Realm.

Oberyn Martell had just passed a law that stated that if no male heirs remained, then the House name could continue through the female line. Jeor was incredibly happy when he learned this because it meant House Mormont would thrive for years to come. Dacey was the heir after her mother, Maege. Her first son Cregan would be Lord of Moat Cailin one day, while her second child, male or female, could choose to take the Mormont name while they ruled Bear Island, or they could take both names Stark and Mormont if they so wished.

The Mormont name, which when Jorah joined the Kingsguard, was due to die once Maege and her children died since she had no male heirs but would instead last long beyond when they were all dead and buried.

He smiled, thinking about his family outside the order when there was a knock at the door. It was a Ranger from The Shadow Tower.

Qhorin Halfhand was one of the most skilled and feared men on the Wall, second in command at The Shadow Tower.

"Halfhand what brings you here?" Jeor questioned.

"Lord Commander, I bring troubling news. Do you recall that deserting scum Mance Rayder?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. He used to be stationed in the Shadow Tower. He was here before I joined if I recall he swore his vows as a child." Jeor Responded.

"Aye, that's him, well anyways, I and some other men were out on patrol, and we went deeper into their territory, and it turns out he has been living with them all this time."

Jeor chuckled briefly at that. Most brothers who desert The Night's Watch go south, where they are then beheaded by the Starks. Mance instead took a different approach and went beyond the Wall. How he survived, he did not know.

"This is interesting and disturbing news Qhorin, most brothers who desert end up getting killed by Wildings. Everyone remembers the tale of Raymund Mallery and his band of oathbreakers who ended up getting eaten alive by the ice-river clans."

The Halfhand nodded in agreement, then spoke. "What this means is that he has made friends with them, perhaps even before he left. What do we do, Jeor?"

"Gather two hundred men and ride towards his last known location. There is more to this than we know, Qhorin, and I want to get to the bottom of it." Jeor wanted him dealt with. A former brother being allowed to live despite being an oathbreaker set a dangerous example for all the murders and rapists who came through their doors.

"Right away, Lord Commander, I will leave at first light."

They nodded at each other, and he was left alone again in his chambers. Winter may be over, but the issue with the wildlings was just about to pick up also. He could feel it in his bones.

* * *

**Pentos**

**Jon Connington**

**287 AC 3rd moon**

Jon Connington had a whirlwind of a time these last few years. He went from being Hand of the King to being exiled to Essos. Although he considered himself lucky that Aerys only stripped him and his family of their land, there were at least two other former Hand's who ended up dead.

But now he had time to redeem himself. He would serve the real King as faithfully as he would have his silver, Prince.

It took him a little bit of time to understand why Rhaella didn't call him back over, but Varys told him through letters how she had kneeled to that traitor Eddard Stark as he placed the wolf bastard on the Iron Throne.

Clearly, she did not realize the truth, but he did. Aegon Targaryen, the sixth of his name, was alive and living in Pentos under the protection of Magister Illyrio.

Queen Rhaella being fine with a bastard grandchild on the Iron Throne, was not entirely her fault. She just did not know that the rightful heir was alive. The same could be said for the five surviving kingsguard and all the Targaryen loyalists.

He often wanted to write to her to explain the real situation, but Magister Illyrio stopped him. He would tell him about how The Stark's had her under some sort of dark magic spell, and he believed it because how else could Rhaegar have fallen for that wolf bitch?

The only way to bring justice back to the Realm was by clear force.

Therefore it was decided that they would play the long game. They would wait until Aegon was of the right age, then they would return to Westeros with a vengeance. The first one to die would be Eddard Stark, then Jon Arryn, and then it would be a case of eliminating anyone else who dared to stand in their way.

Aegon, the conqueror, would come again with Fire and Blood, with his silver hair and purple eyes. The usurpers would undoubtedly pay.

* * *

**King's Landing**

**Petyr Baelish**

**287 AC 5th moon**

His ship sailed from Gulltown to King's Landing, on special request from the Hand of the King himself. Petyr Baelish was beginning to make a name for himself. So what if he blackmailed his way to do it?

The boy who was nearly killed by that cunt Brandon Stark was long gone. He smiled to himself every so often, thinking about how brilliant he was to have that letter destroyed. He knew Brandon would do something rash, but he would never have guessed the fool would have gone and gotten himself killed, much to his own delight.

It was now time for Petyr to move along his plans to climb as quickly and as high as he could. King's Landing was the place for this to happen. His final destination.

When he got the letter that he was summoned by Lord Hand Jon Arryn, he was delighted to know that his work had paid off. To see Jon Arryn waiting for him at the dock was even better, and to see his former foster sisters beside him was the greatest surprise of them all.

"Lord Hand, a pleasure to finally meet you again and my foster sisters. How nice of you to meet me at the docks."

He said while shaking Jon Arryn's Hand and hugging Lysa and Cat.

In truth, he only cared to see one of them, but it was better not to make that clear as it was the other sister who could be used better and more effectively due to her dullness.

"Petyr, it has been so long. It is nice to see you again after all this time," said the dull one quite excitedly.

"You too, Lady Arryn. Now I am wondering why have I been called here Lord Hand?"

"Ah yes, Lord Baelish, I am willing to offer you the position of customs master for the docks of King's Landing. I have seen what you have done for Gulltown, now I want you to do the same here. King's Landing has thrived the last few years, and we want your expertise to further that even more. Do you accept?"

"I am shocked to be even considered for such a thing, Lord Hand. I would be honored to take the position."

"Brilliant, welcome to King's Landing. I believe my wife and good sister would like to give you a tour. I have a regency council meeting to attend, so I will leave you to it. Perhaps you could join us for supper later? I'm sure the Lord Regent would like to meet the childhood friend of his wife too."

Eddard Stark wants to meet him? Petyr hoped this brother was as bull-headed as the older one.

"Of course, Lord Hand, I am looking forward to meeting Lord Eddard and the King himself, too, of course."

With that, Jon Arryn nodded and left him alone with the Tully sisters.

They took a walk through the city. It no longer smelt of shit, he noticed. King's Landing was famous for its smell, but he also saw something rather odd. It appeared to be a small forest made up of weirwood trees in the middle of King's Landing, and stranger still, there seemed to be people going in and out of the controlled area to pray.

"Lysa and Cat, please do tell me about that area of weirwood? What is it doing in the capital? I know there's a private Godswood nearer the castle, but why is there one there too?

Lysa was the first to answer. "The Lord Regent thinks it's appropriate for his vile tree gods to be represented below the neck in huge proportions." She spat out, clearly enraged.

"Fascinating thought from the Lord Regent, and what do you think about your husband's decision Lady Stark?"

"My husband is just trying to create an equal society for the people of the Realm. Ever since winter ended, The North has seen a massive rise in trade beyond White Harbour, which means merchants from The South are going there to trade iron and other resources that they found in the mountains up where the hill clans are. That means people of the Faith of the seven were going there for a long time, so a sept is being built. Ned ordered the planting of his trees down here to bring balance, and even a few minor houses have changed religions. Still, most notably, the small folk has taken to them, some of them anyway."

"I am happy to hear Lord Stark is bringing The North into the frey, but you never answered my question, dear Cat. I asked what you thought about this decision?"

She stopped walking and looked him straight into the eye. Her pregnant belly was nearly touching off his. She must have been close to giving birth, he thought.

"My children are of The North. I am making sure they are taught both religions and all Westerosi cultures. However, The Faith of the Old Gods is their primary religion, at least for the heir, Robb.

"and what about your daughters?"

"You ask too many questions, Petyr. I am glad to see you, but I ask you to drop this right now."

He had touched a nerve or two clearly.

"I apologize, _Lady Stark_ , maybe it is best if I get going. I have an appointment regarding a new business venture."

He turned and left, not waiting for an answer. Clearly, Cat would need more work than he thought, but he still had plenty to work with and even more with Lysa.

The game had begun.

**Dinner with The Stark's and Arryn's**

**Later that night**

"That was a lovely meal Lord Regent, thank you for inviting me, but I think it is time I leave."

"Very well, Lord Baelish, my guards will see you out." Eddard Stark did not even try to hide his evident joy in Petyr's plan to leave.

Oh, but he wasn't really going out, so that would not be necessary

"There's no need. I will find my own way. Goodnight, everyone."

He left the room seeing a scowl from the Lord Regent, neutral expressions on the others, and a look of pure wanting on another.

"I too must retire, Lord Husband. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, my lady." His tone held no love in it.

Lysa Arryn hurried after Petyr, yet Petyr kept walking to avoid suspicion.

"Petyr, wait up, I wish to speak to you, in private," She said and pointed to a small room that he had just passed. They were down a corridor with no one around.

He followed her and entered the room, it was an empty room, he wondered what was the point of it exactly.

"Petyr, I missed you so much. Never leave me again."

Lysa Arryn said while hugging him

"Of course not, my love. All the work I have done over the years was so I could be here with you now."He lied, but it mattered not.

She giggled in response then kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Lysa, what are you doing? If we are caught, it would mean both our heads."

She put her finger up to his lips to tell him not to speak.

"That's the thing, Petyr, we won't get caught. Have you forgotten what we did at Riverrun? I haven't forgotten what we did, and I have gotten even better since then. I am nearly as good of a liar as you."

"I love you, Petyr, and I want to have your children."

Right into his hands, Lysa was always so easy to manipulate.

"I love you too, Lysa, but if you want this to go ahead, no one can know."

"Do not worry, my love, they will never find out."

Then she kissed him again, and this time he kissed back passionately.

* * *

**Eddard Stark**

**288 AC 11th moon**

It was Jaehaerys' fifth nameday. The whole of King's Landing was celebrating the occasion. Food was prepared to feed the entire court, and a melee tourney had been thrown to make the celebration.

Ned watched from the stands reserved for the royal family, Robb was on one side of him, and Jae was on the other. The final match was between Ser Brynden Tully and Ser Arthur Dayne. He had one child on the left-hand side cheering for The Blackfish and another child on the right-hand side cheering for The Sword of the Morning.

At first, it seemed like both men were evenly matched, but as the match went on, it became clear why Arthur Dayne was considered the greatest swordsman to ever walk.

Arthur bet Brynden after a hard-fought match, it came down to agility at the end, and Bryden simply could not keep up after an extended amount of time.

Jaehaerys was ecstatic at the outcome beside him, clapping and smiling for his favorite Kingsguard.

It made Ned think back to that faithful day five years ago. Arthur would have slain him near instantly, along with his six other companions if things had gone down differently. That would have a different effect because Jae would have ended up in Essos on a self-imposed exile, the rest of his children wouldn't have been born, and Robb would be fatherless.

It was best to not think of that. Instead, Ned thought about all he had achieved over the last five years.

Winter ended in 287 AC, and as soon as it did, he sent ravens out to the Lords of the North to explain his plans, and then he implemented them.

They had extroverted the mountains and mines that were located North of Winterfell and west of Last Hearth. Doing so led to the founding of a quarry where stone was excavated. Near Deepwood Motte, they even found new mines buried beneath the snow. Who would have thought there was gold hidden within these mines. Later during a further evaluation, they found mines near Cape Kraken and Flint's Finger, which produced silver.

All this new product was just getting set up. Still, Ned predicted within the next ten years, The North would be more prosperous than even The West and The Reach in terms of solid material. He prayed winter would not come again between now and then, but Ned knew winter was always coming.

He also expanded on rivers that went through The North. The river that ended at a lake below Torrhen's Square was connected to The White Knife, later linked to Last River. Following Last River upstream would lead merchants to the quarry in the mountains. Further down the line, they would connect the gold mines to a new waterway, but this would have to do for now.

Of course, the North still had its challenges. A new town had appeared almost overnight at Cape Kraken due to all the new visitors. The merchants and miners that appeared to help with the gold and silver extraction were of the south; therefore, a sept was built.

Ned wasn't the biggest fan of doing this, but he had no choice. He wanted to integrate The North into the rest of the Realm. To do so, he needed the petty southerners to realize that they could get along if they tried. The Lords of the North were on his side once he made them realize (through Benjen and Lord Manderly) about all they would gain if they just accepted a building they would not even pay attention to in their land.

Another issue was the mountain clans, whose land was hit most by these projects, but Ned put Theo Wull in charge of operating the quarry, and with the promise of a cut of the profits they would make, those in the mountain clans were pleased enough.

The North was on his side now until the end of time. As stubborn as they were, he had made great strides in making sure they saw the benefits of his decisions and their expansion.

However, he was not as lucky in the south.

A smallfolk came to the throne room one day and asked for an audience. He wanted to know more about the Faith of the Old Gods and how he could pray to them. Ned was obviously happy to hear such a request and said he could use the Godswood just outside the castle. However, when small armies of the common folk looked for the same, he had to relent and instead made plans to plant a new Godswood in the city's middle. The soil was imported, and he received weirwood seeds from Howland without even asking for them. After a few years, the trees were growing quite rapidly.

By all accounts, they were growing too rapidly, but that did not matter. Soon enough, a few minor houses had even converted to the Faith of the Old Gods. When asking for approval, they would say how they preferred the fact that it had fewer restraints.

Ned was thrilled by this until the new High Septan came along and started nagging him about how the people wouldn't stand for it, and to an extent, he was right. A preacher of sorts could be heard condemning Ned for his "barbaric" worshipping of the old gods and the Targaryen family for being a result of incest.

Of course, he never mentioned that most of the Houses in Westeros married cousins at one stage or another. He only focused on the idea of marrying siblings being wrong.

Ned promised himself he would deal with such treason as soon as the war with the Greyjoys was over with. He had wanted to do it as soon as he started calling Jae's family an abomination but was stopped by Jon Arryn, who talked Ned out of it, saying how it would just give the man more followers, it would turn him into a martyr.

Ned missed the old High Septan, the one who had married Lyanna and Rhaegar. He was supportive of Ned as long as he made sure Jaehaerys followed the Faith of the seven primarily. However, this new guy only worshiped whores and gold.

Outside the city, the Lords were at the very least neutral to the changes Ned made. Very few were uneasy about them all. This was because they enjoyed the new trade created and new deals Eddard had made with the powers in Essos.

Westeros was truly thriving under the Regency of Eddard Stark. Tywin Lannister had stopped being an issue. Roose Bolton had been brought to heel a long time ago. Catelyn had given birth to another son named Bran, and Benjen now had a daughter named Lyarra. Named after their mother.

The only issue that remained was the Greyjoys, the mainland was ready for them, but that did not mean when they came, they would not damage their land."

His little inner reflection was interrupted by Jaehaerys pulling at his sleeve.

"Uncle, when can we go visit my mother?"

He was nearly starting to choke up when he heard the question.

He looked down at the King, smiled, and said.

"As soon as it is safe to travel, we will go to Winterfell to meet your cousins, your uncle, aunt, and your mother. You have my word, Jae."

"Can you just end the war already? I really want to meet my other family members and see the North for myself."

Ned laughed at that statement in response and ruffled his hair.

It was a shame it was not safe enough to travel as of yet. Perhaps they could go by land, but the sea was definitely not an option.

"Lord Stark"

He turned to see Tyrion Lannister calling to him.

"Lord Tyrion, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The Hand has called a meeting. It is urgent, but not urgent enough for little ears to hear what has happened." He said the last bit while looking at Robb and Jae.

"Alright then, my Lord, I will be at the regency council room within half an hour. Make your way there now to tell Jon and stay with him."

Tyrion nodded, then shuffled away.

Ned turned to his boys and then to Ser Barristan, who was nearby.

"Ser Barristan, take my son and my nephew back to the castle once the tourney has died down. It is nearly time for supper anyway.

"Father, don't go, please," Robb called back after him

"I'm sorry, son, I have important business to attend to. You will understand one day."

He felt bad for having to leave his children, but he feared the worse.

**Regency Council Chambers**

He entered the room to find every single council member waiting for him. They were all in the capital for the celebrations, including the kingdom representatives.

Over the last few years, the only face that had changed was Ser Davos, who replaced Lord Selwyn Tarth. Lord Tarth had retired from his position, and Lord Stannis was adamant that Ser Davos was to take his place.

It appeared his Northern wife and the birth of his daughter Shireen had made him show slightly more emotion.

"My Lords, what is the meaning of this?"

Varys was the first to speak.

"Lord Regent, the day we have been preparing for has finally come. The Iron Born have attacked."

"Where have they attacked Lord Varys?"

He received no answer, but he noticed some people looking around the room nervously.

"WHERE HAVE THEY ATTACKED LORD VARYS"

"It appears Balon Greyjoy decided it would be best to hit you where it would hurt the most, my Lord. He sent his son and heir Rodrick Greyjoy to take Bear Island, to which he was very successful but not without enormous causalities thanks to the new defenses you ordered implemented. However, Maege Mormont was slain in battle, along with one of her daughters. Another one has been claimed as a salt wife by Rodrick Greyjoy, and the other two escaped before the Iron Born reached the island."

Ned was shocked to hear the news. He said nothing while he left it to sink in.

"How old is this news, Varys, and what has been my brother's response?"

"Only a few weeks, my Lord, things of this magnitude move quite quickly. As for your brother, he has already called his banners, and they are now gathering as we speak at Winterfell."

"Very well, what do we know regarding the position of the other Greyjoy scum?"

"As bad as the news regarding the Mormonts is Lord Stark, it gets even worse."

Randyll Tarly was speaking. Clearly, they had discussed the situation without him.

"It appears Euron Greyjoy is currently on his way back from Essos with eight thousand sellswords from a selection of different sellsword companies."

Something isn't right here. Where the fuck did they get the gold to pay for sellswords?"

Oberyn asked the room.

"It appears Euron Greyjoy has stolen from the Iron Bank of Braavos to pay for these sellswords. I just received that information at the same time; however, Euron should not be too far away now." Varys replied.

"Very well, my Lords, the time has come. We have been preparing for this for nearly five years now. Balon Greyjoy will find out what happens when he comes onto the mainland. Call your banners. Most of the Lords are here anyways. Lord Stannis prepare the ships. Lord Tarly, you prepare the plans for the ground forces. We meet back here in one day to discuss where to go next. I'm considering gathering our forces to meet at Harrenhall, any objections? No? good, let's get moving. We have a rebellion to crush."

Everyone began filling out. Over two hundred ravens would be sent out today. Everyone would be called upon to deal with this threat.

"Ned, what about the children" Rhaella, who had been quiet during the whole meeting, had stopped him while he was trying to leave. At that moment, only Jon Arryn, Maester Aemon, and Ser Gerold were in the room.

"What do you think is the best, Rhaella? Should we keep them here?"

"I do not think that would be wise, Lord Stark. Euron Greyjoy is a ruthless killer if the stories are true. He may not be too far away. We need to move the children where he would not reach us. This city has too many secret tunnels." Jon Arryn spoke and made sense all the same.

"Very well, there's only one clear place for them to go. We will move them to Dragonstone. Lord Commander Hightower select three Kingsguard to protect them. It does not matter which except I need you with us, and Jorah Mormont will need to come too as I am sure he will want to seek out justice." Ned had somehow briefly forgotten how the children had to be as safe as possible before everyone set out.

"Very well, my Lord, I will do so now," Gerold replied before leaving the room to carry out his task.

"How about the capital Ned? who will stay and guard here?" Rhaella asked.

"Lord Arryn will be in charge, and Maester Aemon will assist him. As much as I do not want to risk your wellbeing Queen Rhaella, I think you know what needs to be done."

"You want me to reveal our secret now? Only the four of us here know. If I bring out the secret so soon, then everyone will know, and the Greyjoys will be able to prepare." She was right to question him.

"No, you're right. Wait on Dragonstone with the children and the rest of the women. I will leave it up to you to decide when to reveal it."

"Surely, three Kingsguard is not enough to protect the royal family, Eddard?" She questioned.

He sighed. She was right as per usual.

"Very well, we will leave 50 ships guarding Dragonstone and 50 guarding Blackwater bay as well as household guards."

She seemed happier with that response.

"The day I have been dreading is here, my Lords. Time to end it. We have eight hundred longships ready to go and an army of over one hundred thousand at least if everyone answers the call. Lord Greyjoy will rue the day he declared himself King, you have my word."

_Fire and Blood_

* * *

**Beyond The Wall**

**Bloodraven**

**Moon Unknown**

He had watched, waited, and watched it again. That was all he could do while being stuck in this cave, or so he thought.

Brynden Rivers was long thought dead since the time where he went missing beyond the Wall. Needless to say, he wasn't, not really.

In reality, the sentence of being sent to the Wall was not a punishment, not really. It was just the beginning of a new chapter of his life.

Everything happened for a reason. Brynden became the Three-Eyed Raven because it was his destiny to help his family from all the way out here. As much as he wished to be in King's Landing giving his advice to the new King, it was just not meant to be. So instead, he influenced situations slightly.

The Three-Eyed Raven worked off the power of weirwood trees. As of recently, more have been planted, meaning his influence had grown stronger. The situation with the dragon eggs had nothing to do with weirwood trees, though. Instead, he had his dragon blood to thank for that.

Due to being half Targaryen, bastard yes, but still Targaryen, he communicated with his nieces and nephews through their dreams. First, Viserys, who he saw, had the potential to be the next greatest swordsman the Realm had ever seen but would first go down a path of conflict. Next, he focused on Aemon, who was harder to communicate with since he didn't sleep much. He even tried with baby Daenerys, but she was too young to understand. His most significant influence had been on Rhaella, who was the unofficial head of their house until Jaehaerys comes of age. She had the most potential. His last communication with her proved it as she finally listened and traveled to Dragonstone.

Making those eggs appear had been a lot harder, they were there the whole time, but he had to tap into all the magic he had to get the rocks to fall down to reveal them. They had been placed there during the time of The Dance of the Dragons, and somehow no one had discovered them since. Perhaps that was fate playing its part again.

The children of the forest were not happy with all the magic he had been using, saying how using too much at once would have dire consequences, but it had been worth the risk. His family was now on the right path, thanks to him. Dragons and magic as a whole were back in the world.

The Others would be upon them within the next two decades, and every member of the Targaryen family would have their place in the fight to come. Not just the Targaryen's, though, the Starks too would have their place. One day he would meet this new King, but he returns to watching and waiting for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't have them forgive Jaime completely, again I still need to add in a line where Jaime is called out by Rhaella and Arthur for not saving the Targ babies. However, the KG holding an unmoving grudge will get them nowhere. Forgive isn't the word, but they need to be somewhat neutral, and I'm sure they will all meet up come Greyjoy rebellion time. Anyone understand that reference Aemon was making? He's blind, and bats are perceived to be blind too, and the bat is the sigil for House Whent lol.  
> Jaime has wised up to Tywin's shit. I won't lie. I'm terrible at writing Tywin, but I hope you can understand that he is biding his time, as always. One of the best versions of Tywin is in the fic "The Red Keep is a vicious place" by SirCheifDoodle. It's a good fic, and his latest chapter focused on the relationship between Tywin and Aerys, IMO he had Tywin down to a T. However, that was in chapter 26, so if you really wanted to see what I mean, you can ask me what the fic is about.  
> Jeor becomes Lord Commander a few years earlier here. There are more people as is to be expected, with Ned and Aemon pulling strings to make sure they are helped as best as they can. The election was a reference to the election from the books, ironic considering the election in the States right now.  
> Now for the big one, not everyone will agree with this. Perhaps it's too "Liberal" for medieval society. If you feel that way, that is okay. However, do not be afraid. This is really the furthest I will go. Oberyn is Dornish. If he tried to bring in a law that would put the eldest sibling first in the line of succession, you'd be more within your right to say its BS and that he would be killed for it. My law is not that. My law suggests that if there are only female heirs alive and able to inherit, then when she marries, she does not have to give up her house name; instead, she can take both , this is OPTIONAL and requires agreement from all involved and royal approval. It will, of course, cause issues but so does legitimizing a bastard boy to keep the house name going. If phrased as an alternative to legitimizing bastards, then it will sound much sweeter to the southerners. Still, it also means Ben's second male child can be presented as being from Houses Mormont and Stark. I am aware that Alysane has a male heir in the books, but not much is known, so consider that cut out. Actually, how the fuck are all the Mormonts well Mormonts? Did Maege marry a cousin? Anyone know?  
> Litterfinger and Lysa cucking the Hand of the King, oh boy, oh boy, no one should be surprised with that section or the fact that Jon Connington has been lied to repeatedly.  
> Now for the other big part. Ned wanting to integrate The North should mostly go down fine with readers. A lot of stories do the same time. Not a lot bring the old gods south of the neck, which is fine. Ned wants people to have a choice, and now they have. If Stannis and pals can convert to the Lord of Light, why can't a few lords and smallfolk convert to the old gods? I genuinely believe The North has many untouched resources, and we see it is in its newer stages of thriving and integrating at the moment. They got to move fast, though. Winter is Coming, lol. However, not everyone will be happy with this, as we see from the preacher. He is my version of The High Sparrow but has a different name. Anyone who has read Fire and Blood might remember the name "The Shephard," something like that basically.  
> Euron Greyjoy steals from the Iron Bank of Braavos. Yeah, I'm sure he definitely won't suffer the consequences for that, lol. What could Rhaella's secret be? Well, you won't have too long to wait to find out.  
> The next chapter-A look at The Iron Born. I can't give away any more than that


	10. We Do Not Sow (or think about the concequences of our actions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n-My first battle

**Theon Greyjoy**

**288 AC 5th moon**

**Pike**

Theon Greyjoy, the thirdborn son and youngest child of King Balon Greyjoy, watched in amazement as the Lords of the Iron Islands proclaimed his father as King of the Iron Islands at a Kingsmoot at 'Old Wik.'

In reality, no one else would go against his father, not even Uncle Euron, but it was necessary all the same, at least that's what his oldest brother Rodrick told him.

He now stood in his father's chambers at his father's command, watching and listening to the plans they were making in their rebellion.

"Euron, you will sail to Essos at once and get us a loan of gold to hirer sellswords. Once you return reap and rave the coast, do what you have to do and do not even thinking of coming back if you are not successful."

"Why do we need sellswords, brother?" Uncle Euron asked.

"Why do you think? The water is where we thrive, no one can match us, but if we wish for the other parts of our plan to bear fruit, we need foot soldiers to reinforce our takings. You will be leaving as soon as this meeting is over, and I will hear no more of it."

Euron just smirked as per usual. He was the one whispering into Theon's father's ear, telling him to revolt. Theon knew it to be true even as young as he was. Theon could bet right now that he had no plans of actually paying back that loan.

King Balon Greyjoy next turned to Theon's other surviving uncles Victarion and Aeron.

"You two will take the shield islands in The Reach. They will supply the grain we need to keep ourselves fed. Use two hundred ships to do so while Euron takes another two hundred across to Braavos.

They both nodded. Although Aeron was a little bit more apprehensive about it, he raised no issues all the same.

Finally, he turned to Theon's older brothers Maron and Rodrick.

"You two will have the most important task of them all. Rodrick, you will take one hundred ships to Bear Island. We will strike the Lord Regent, where it hurts the most, causing his brother to send his forces up the way. While at the same time, Maron will raid Cape Kraken.

"Your objectives are simple. Pillage their resources, take home some thralls, and show that pitful wolf Lord who the fuck he is dealing with. Euron leaves today. The rest of you leave on the eleventh moon or later. Now get out of here and prepare.

"What is dead may never die," They all shouted before leaving.

Euron was first out, followed by the rest, and just when Theon was about to leave, his father pulled him back.

"Not you, child. Where do you think you're going?"

"Father, I want to pillage with Rodrick or Maron."

"I am a King. You will address me as such." Balon snapped back.

"You will do no such thing. You and your sister Asha will stay here. I will not have the stupidity of children get in the way of greatness."

Theon nodded and dropped his head to the floor. His sister was there too beside him, grinning away.

"Your Grace, may I ask you a question?"

His father scoffed at him, then groaned and said, "Very well, get on with it, I have much to do."

"Why are we doing this? What if we lose? They will kill us all, surely?"

"What are our house words, son?" Balon snapped.

"We do not sow."

"Exactly, we Iron Born are worth ten of those Greenlanders, but our natural resources are few and far between. So we take what is ours as it is owed to us. The Reach, as well as other places on Greenland, have resources we do not. We will take them for ourselves, and if Ned Stark wants them back for his precious baby King, then he will have to take the Iron Price for them."

"But what if Ned Stark is stronger than us?"

"Theon, I have spent the last five years building this fleet. I now have five hundred Longships and twenty war galleys at my beck and call. Your uncle has been sent to purchase sellswords. We will cause so much destruction that Eddard Stark will have to sign away his claim to all the islands on Westeros. Not like he will have much of choice. I have a plan that will make him sign on the dotted line that all the land we gain is ours, and there will be no one who can deny it to us."

Theon did not know how to respond. His father was clearly a smart man to come up with this plan. He wondered what it was.

"A child sits on the Iron Throne Theon, younger than you. They are weak. It is time to prove it.

* * *

**Euron Greyjoy**

**288 AC 8th moon**

**Somewhere in Essos**

He had gotten a so-called loan from The Iron Bank of Braavos three moons prior. He was about to finalize his deal with the sellsword company The Second Sons, who had one thousand men at their disposal. Previously he had bought and paid for contracts with The Stormcrows, The Second Sons, The Company of The Cat, Stormbreakers, The Windblown, and The Company of The Rose. In total, he had spent his stolen gold very well. The Iron Born now commanded eight thousand sellswords. Little did his brother know that they were all, in fact, loyal to him and him alone.

This war was folly, he knew it, Aeron knew it although he hid it well. Victarion did not, but he was as stupid as the man who started it. Balon Greyjoy was a fool, and that suited Euron just fine. He would destroy their house, their ships, and their people, and Euron would swoop in to take advantage of that.

Balon had given him secret orders to be carried out once he returned, so what if those orders were slightly…adjusted. No one would know. His crew would certainly never tell, not like they could, given that they did not have tongues and could not write.

All this planning could only go well, but there was a small voice in the back of his head that kept saying the same words again and again.

"The Iron bank would have its due."

Words one of the bankers he had left alive to sign the contract and deliver the gold said to him.

Even Balon knew they would never sign a contract to loan The Iron Islands out money. Simply because it was a bad investment. Therefore Euron threatened the lives of the bankers he met when he burst into their building. That was before he kidnapped them in the dead of night and tied one to the front of the ship with his guts hanging up.

They handed over the gold and signed the contract in exchange for their lives.

One was bold enough to mutter those words. So in return, Euron put the inside of their building to the torch. They could not take revenge if they did not have the gold to do so, right?

Euron Greyjoy feared no man, no company, not even death himself.

He was the Reaper of Pike, not Balon. It was only a matter of time before he proved that.

* * *

**Maege Mormont**

**Bear Island**

**288 AC 11th moon**

Maege Mormont had been made Lady of Bear Island when her nephew Jorah gave up his position for the white cloak like his father had given up his lordship for the black.

It was a position she felt she excelled in, especially with the backing of Ned Stark from King's Landing. Bear Island had prospered over the last few years due to this. Especially with the extra resources that had been found in The North. Not to mention the fact that Oberyn Martell's new law meant Dacey's second-born, Lyarra, could rule Bear Island while keeping the Mormont name alive in the process.

Overall, Maege could die a happy woman knowing the Mormont name would not die with her. She had five daughters, a grandson, and a granddaughter who could carry it on.

However, she was still alarmed when her second oldest Alysane came bursting into her chambers.

"Mother, the krakens are here," Alysane said anxiously.

"How many ships, Alysane?" She replied, fearing the worse.

"The scouts count one hundred even all longships."

"ONE HUNDRED." She could not believe they would have that many. The new defenses they had put in were still untested. Would they be able to hold off one hundred longships?

"I'm afraid so. What do we do?"

"Send a raven to Benjen and Dacey and get yourself and the rest of your sisters out of here. Get a boat and take all the children to Winterfell. The rest of us will hold them off."

"Mother, if you honestly think I am going to leave you here to die alone, then you are as dumb as a court jester. I know Lyra will agree."

Maege smiled at that. Her daughters were so brave.

"I had a feeling you would say that Aly, very well but Jorella and Lyanna need to go, you and Lyra may be women grown, but they are only girls. I will not have them die on me, now send that raven and tell the Maester to get them out of here, then meet me at the battlements."

Alysanne nodded and ran off to do what had to be done.

Maege walked to the courtyard, where all the guards were gathered. They had three hundred men and two hundred fighting women while The Kraken's had one hundred longships held at the very most one hundred men each. However, given how scarce and deserted the Iron Islands were, she guess the reality was much smaller.

Not that it mattered, anyone with half a brain knew that a Mormont fighter was worth ten mainlanders and fifty dirty Krakens.

"Men and women of Bear Island, the day has come to beat the Krakens back into the sea as we have always done before. We might fall, but we will be remembered if we do. The North remembers my friends. The North will not forget us. Now, who holds The North?"

"WE DO," they shouted back.

"Good," she replied. "Now get out there and kill some Greyjoy scum. I'll be wanting squid for dinner."

They laughed and ran off to their assigned positions. They had years to prepare. It was time to put that into action.

* * *

**Rodrick Greyjoy**

**Bear Island**

His father, the King, had been very clear. Take Bear Island to send a message, then pillage the mainland of The North. It was a sound plan. Bear Island was far away from the rest of the North. To materialize an army would take moons. Moons that favored Rodrick.

"Lord Captain Rodrick, we are about to land."

Said his first mate and cousin Earl Harlaw.

"I can see that Earl, I'm not stupid or blind." He snapped back.

"Prepare to land with twenty ships worth of men, empty them all out. That will give us enough to take this desolating Island. The rest can standby and wait for word.

Earl Harlaw nodded and gave the command.

Rodrick was the first off the boat. He had never been to Bear Island himself but had heard stories.

He first noticed that it was mostly made up of trees. The Island itself was one he had never seen before. It was very unique. There seemed to be only once entranced down at the makeshift dock where he had landed his ships. The Island seemed to be on a sort of hill but still grew trees. On either side were mountainous cliffs of some kind, and the further up the hill you went, the more narrow the path got.

"Spread out. They could take us by surprise from behind those trees." He commanded.

They all proceeded slowly with caution. Rodrick led the charge.

After walking for near an hour, he finally spotted Mormont Keep with archers at the ready on top of it.

"THEY'RE HERE, CHARGE."

Before he could do anything, some bears appeared out of thin air and started killing his men. More archers appeared from the cliff on the right-hand side and started firing. Similarly enough, more archers appeared from the left-hand side cliff and began to fire.

Fire was definitely the accurate word to use as their arrows were dipped in controlled fit pits before being sent to kill Rodrick's men.

His men had been led into a trap. Some men had shields, and most had armor. Still, the enemy had the high ground, so there was little way to protect themselves from all the archer fire as many began to be cooked in what armor they had. The best they could do was kill the bears, but they were so quick. How could such a large animal move so quickly? It was as if it was being controlled.

They had no choice but to acquire further reinforcements.

He grabbed one of his men and ordered him to run back as fast as possible to the ships to tell the rest of the men to file out and help.

Half an hour later and reinforcements had arrived

Hotho Harlaw, his other cousin, led the charge of reinforcements. Every single man had been summoned, although not everyone could arrive at once. That did not matter though

They had at least five thousand Iron Born ready to fight, but they were still being killed every moment they wasted.

It was time to make them pay the Iron Price.

"Hotho, order the men to cut down that tree with their axes. They are to keep doing it until it is down. That will be our battle ram into the keep. We have the number advantage. It's time to prove it."

He looked around just in time to see massive boulders being pushed down from the keep, crushing some men who were unlucky enough to be in its path.

The tree was down. He ordered men to lift it. It was time to charge.

"BREAK THAT DOOR DOWN NOW." He shouted as they hit up against the keep's main doors.

Two hours had passed since they first landed. Eventually, some of the Iron Born made it up to the side cliffs and started attacking the archers, which was all the distraction they needed. Rodrick reckoned he had lost half his men, if not more.

From between the poacher traps, some men had stumbled into leading to a loss of limbs. The boulders had been sent down to kill more of them, the archers attacking them from the high ground with arrows covered in fire which cooked men alive. On top of that, the terrain wasn't favorable too, and of course, the bears attacking their men and being faster than thought possible.

They had undoubtedly been through a lot, but that was about to end here and now.

CRASH

Finally, the doors gave in, and Iron Born men ran into the keep, killing everyone in sight.

He spied an older woman who he guessed could only be Maege Mormont.

She was smiling at him. Obviously, she had accepted she would die here today, and she was right.

* * *

**Maege Mormont**

Their tricks and strategies had worked. All their traps, all the time they spent preparing it, had made quite a dent in the attack on their Island.

She spied the Greyjoy boy, she knew it was him because he was giving the commands.

She had sent out Alysanne and Lyra to command the central defense. Alysanne had skin changed into a bear, and Lyra commanded the left flank of archers on the cliff.

She had heard from neither and feared the worse.

"Never surrender." She said as she charged for the Greyjoy boy.

He picked up a shield from a fallen soldier to defend himself against her spiked mace.

She hit him repeatedly and had him down on the ground when someone hit her in the back of her head just as she was about to kill the fucker.

The last thing she heard before she collapsed was a shout of "Mother" coming from Lyra.

* * *

**Rodrick Greyjoy**

Four hours had passed since they arrived, they brought five thousand men with them, and only one thousand five hundred remained. They lost an abysmal amount of men, but they had taken the Island and now had a foothold in The North.

Maege Mormont and two of her daughters laid in front of him in the middle of the keep, tied up and ready for execution.

It turns out one of them was a skin-changing monster and had been the bear that attacked his men earlier while the other commanding the archers.

"Do any of you Northern scum have anything to say before you pay the iron price?"

He turned first to the archery daughter, who spat in his face in response.

He kneeled down to her and whispered.

"Just for that, I am going to kill you last" and spat back at her then kicked her until she was hunched over gasping in pain.

Oddly in a way, she kind of looked attractive...

"On second thought, I changed my mind. You get to be my salt wife. While your bitch mother and monster sister die."

"Get a block of wood," He shouted at Hotto.

He grabbed his new 'salt wife' again, this time by the face to force her to watch.

"As my wedding gift to you, I will let you pick who dies first. So who will it be?"

She got loose of his grip and punched him right in the jaw before she could be restrained again.

"Very well, no wedding gift for you then. I guess I'll kill your sister first."

"Hotto, make her pay the Iron Price."

Hotto grabbed the skin-changer and forced her head down to the block.

With a swing of his sword, her head was on the floor.

Screams were all that could be heard from the other two Mormont women.

"Now for the mother bear" He cackled

"Lady Maege Mormont, do you have any final words before you pay the Iron Price?" He asked

"I do, Rodrick Greyjoy. What you have done here today is an act of war in the most serious of ways. Know this, The North remembers, The North always remembers. I die willingly, knowing that the Starks will avenge me. All I hope for is that you die a death of the most gruesome accord."

He frowned in a fury. Then turned to Hotto again.

"Kill her and make sure it isn't a clean death."

After five swings of his axe, Maege Mormont's head laid on the ground too. Her last surviving daughter, who had remained on the Island, broke down and cried. She was finally gagged, so that's all she could do.

He kneeled down to her again, his new salt wife in her sad state.

"Your mother kept saying that the North remembers, well I say good. We do not want them to forget, EVER.

WHAT IS DEAD MAY NEVER DIE. He shouted to his surviving men.

* * *

**Winterfell**

**Benjen Stark**

**288 AC 11** **th** **moon (two weeks later)**

"Lord Stark, a raven for you from Deepwood Motte" The Maester came bursting into his solar.

Benjen grabbed the letter off him and read it..again and again and again. What they had feared had come to fruition. The Iron Born had attacked. Two of Dacey's sisters and the maester had left before they landed. After the attack was finished, someone survived and followed them to Deepwood Motte. The letter was a combination of all the news.

Maege Mormont had died in a brutal execution, Alysanne too. Lyra had been captured and turned into a salt wife, as the Iron Born called them. Rodrick Greyjoy now sat at Bear Island with his surviving men. If the letter was entirely accurate, then they were weak. As devastating as the news about Maege had been, he took comfort in knowing that they were easy pickings now. Dacey would feel no such joy. How was he to tell her and Cregan and Lyarra too? Maege was their last living grandparent, and now she was gone.

He found Dacey playing with Cregan while bouncing Lyarra on her knee. She noticed his grim face straight away.

"Benjen, what's wrong? Have the Iron Born finally attacked?"

"Yes, my love, they have." He replied

"Well, where have they attacked? Dragonstone? King's Landing itself? It would be just like them to be that stupid."

"I'm afraid not Dacey, they have attacked somewhere they have a history of attacking…"

"You don't mean?"

He nodded his head, and she didn't even finish her sentence.

"Have you gotten word about my mother and sisters? Surely the new defenses were enough to cause them to retreat."

He then told her the whole story. They just stood there for a solid few minutes. He had taken hold of Lyarra while Dacey only starred off into the courtyard.

"Well, I'm glad my mother and Aly died as they lived with maces in their hands and blood on their faces. When do we march to meet Ned?"

"I have sent the ravens out. The winter snow is gone by now, so fewer men are needed for crops. We should have twenty thousand within the moon and thirty-five thousand within two moons, but I do not plan to call on the Manderlys. They will need to protect their coast and will be needed by Stannis. However, I do not plan to march south just yet."

"What do you mean?" she asked him, puzzled

"Do you honestly think I am going to leave Rodrick Greyjoy to keep your sister hostage for a second longer than absolutely necessary?"

"Benjen, Lyra will be okay. She can take care of herself, and I am going to be the one to kill that fucker just so you know."

He chucked slightly sadly. "Oh, do not worry, I would not take that away from you, Dacey. However, when I was looking at Westeros's map, I got thinking about where they could strike next. Keep in mind that Balon Greyjoy does not have a strategic bone in his body, but he has attacked the most powerful man's homeland. How would he continue his momentum?"

She paused for a moment.

"He plans to attack Cape Kraken moving up the river then to Moat Cailin and cutting us off from being able to reinforce your brother."

Exactly, So that's why I sent a raven to the Flint's too. I will send one to Ned as well, of course, but I say Varys' little birds would have informed him by now.

"So what exactly is the plan, Benjen?

"We will gather our nearby bannermen here except for the Manderlys and their own bannermen, who will be needed to protect White Harbour. Then we divide our forces of twenty thousand strong. Ten thousand will head towards The Neck and Cape Kraken while the other half head towards Deepwood Motte, where we will sail across to Bear Island and cut Rodrick Greyjoy out one finger at a time. The Mountain clans can meet us there too. I will give command of the forces heading South to Howland Reed."

"Before The Greyjoys know what is after happening, we will have a good portion of their army destroyed."

"The North remembers my dear wife. We will not forget Maege Mormont and bring justice swiftly and cruelly. No one will be able to stop us."

* * *

**Harrenhall**

**Eddard Stark**

**289 AC 1 st moon**

At this very moment, Ned sat in Harrenhall, surrounded by his war generals. Randyll Tarly first and foremost as Master of War, then there was Lord Rickard Karstark, Greatjon Umber, and Howland Reed, three faces he had missed dearly. As well as Yohn Royce, Hoster Tully and a few more.

They sat around the table, planning how they would end this war before it could escalate further, which was hard to do when they did not know where they would be struck from next.

"What news from the realm Lord Varys?" He asked his spymaster.

He made sure to bring the spymaster anywhere and everywhere he could. He could not fight, but in times of war, the information he provided could be more useful than numbers.

"Your brother rode fast and hard to Bear Island with ten thousand of his men. Unfortunately for him, Rodrick Greyjoy fled inland, so the chase continues. He was last spotted heading towards the mountains, perhaps in search of resources to bring home. The garrison he left behind to cut down trees on Bear Island were all quickly dealt with by Lord Benjen."

"It's good to know that the Greyjoy toe hold was taken care of. I don't expect to have my brother's forces added to ours until Rodrick Greyjoy is dead or captured." He responded. The Greyjoys were truly mad if they thought they could just get away with killing a Northern Lady like that.

Varys nodded and continued.

"As for the rest of the Greyjoys, well Victarion has made a name for himself by burning the Lannister fleet with little to no resistance. Ser Jaime rides for Harrenhall as we speak. Tywin Lannister is gathering the rest of his forces. Once Victarion accomplished that, he took the shield islands and is shipping back the grain to The Iron Islands with no resistance in terms of the water."

"That is only temporary though, Lord Baratheon and Prince Oberyn are bringing the biggest chunk of our fleet to face them as we speak. The Redwynes are to meet them there too." Said Lord Randyll.

"All the same, my Lord, Lord Stannis, will be there soon, but unless he manages to knock them out completely, we cannot make it to The Iron Islands. Therefore the war will continue."

Everyone nodded at Varys' statement.

"Very well, Lord Varys, what about Euron Greyjoy?" Ned asked

"He should be back in Westeros any day now Lord Regent, with eight thousand sellswords, he has bought every company except for the golden company. It is expected that he will attack the western coast, but we do not know where."

"Thank you for the report Lord Varys. My Lords, we outnumber these Greyjoys, but if we cannot beat them while they are still gathering resources, then by the time we finally get to where Balon is hiding, thousands more will be dead."

They all nodded at Ned's worrying truth.

"It is not all doom and gloom. We currently hold Maron Greyjoy. His attack on Cape Kraken was not very fruitful in terms of recourse stealing." Said Lord Royce.

"I say we execute Maron Greyjoy and deliver his head to his father. That will send a message in equal to what they did to Maege." Rickard Karstark said, no one seemed to disagree.

Maege was well respected in the North. Jorah Mormont had been devastated to hear the news, but he accepted it and rode out with Ned all the same.

Ned sighed. He wondered if there was a better way. Perhaps not. Maron and his forces had killed more Northmen during their attack at Cape Kraken. Their plan had been to steal the resources, but they were not successful. It had been a stroke of genius from Ben to predict where they would hit next, and it had paid off.

"What do you think, Lord Eddard?"

The Greatjon asked him.

He sighed in response.

"Maron Greyjoy is a valuable hostage, but he will either end up living the rest of his life at The Wall or with his head separated from his body. For the moment, we need to see what information we can get from him."

No one spoke. Most of the lords would have preferred if he was killed right now, but they knew justice would come eventually.

"What do we do next, my Lord?"

Howland asked.

"We wait for Stannis, Howland. If he is successful, then we will be able to transport siege weapons from the capital to meet us at Sea Dragon Point, from there we will siege the Iron Island and end this conflict quickly."

"You're all dismissed for today. I don't expect we will be waiting too long more, rest up."

They all walked out to do as asked.

Ned was about to leave the room too when an envoy arrived with a scroll.

He handed it to Varys, who gave it to Ned to read.

Euron Greyjoy had arrived. He had divided his forces between Dragonstone and raiding the western shores.

* * *

**Dragonstone**

**Rhaella**

"I'm Aemon The Dragonknight."One shouted

"Oh yeah, well, I'm Cregan Stark, and I name myself King in the North." The other replied

"That statement is treason Lord Stark. You swore your oath."

"Well, make me swear it again."

Both Jae and Robb were laughing at their little conversation.

She couldn't help but smile to see them so happy as they danced around each other with their wooden swords. They were best friends now and always would be. She just knew it. Every Southern King needs a strong Northern Lord to back them up.

They had traveled to Dragonstone to wait out the conflict. They were presumed safe given that the Island was surrounded by one hundred ships and three Kingsguard being stationed here.

Ned's children and wife, Jon Arryn's children and wife, even some other children and ladies of the court.

Viserys, on the other hand, had gone with Ser Barristan to squire for him during the upcoming battles. She would have preferred to keep him out of the conflict, and she nearly ordered it, but Ser Barristan convinced her that he would be safe for as much time as possible. He would, at no stage, be in the middle of the battle. However, he was thirteen years of age, nearly fourteen. She could not keep him safe forever.

After all, Daemon Targaryen was knighted at twelve years of age.

She watched as Sansa Arya and Daenerys came running out into the courtyard, chased by a Septa and Lady Stark. They were shouting at them about their lessons.

"I'm sure they can skip lessons for one day, Lady Stark. How about you leave them be and come sit with me instead?" She smiled at the woman, not quite legitimately but queenly all the same.

"Your Grace, it is important that the girls learn at a young age all the courtesies of the court as we did in our youth." She replied matter of factly.

"You are right, my lady, but I can assure you one day won't hurt. Besides, Arya here is clearly more wolf than Tully. She will make a good fit for her homeland."

Catelyn turned to look at her dark-haired daughter, and Rhaella nearly laughed at the look of distraught at the idea of Arya taking after her Northern side.

"Your Grace." Brynden Tully came running up to her. He had been stationed by the gate if she remembered correctly.

"Ser Brynden, what seems to be the matter?" She replied.

"Ships your grace, Iron Born. It's Euron Greyjoy with his sellsword army."

She sighed. She was hoping this day wouldn't come.

"How many ships, Brynden?"

One hundred longships and there are about three warships too."

"Shit," she said under her breath.

That is way too many for our forces to handle.

"Have they engaged yet?"

No, but Ser Davos is readying the men. They will give them a bitter fight.

"Aye, send a raven to Ser Davos to hold them off as long as he can and to send for. Then tell the guards to ready themselves on the battlements. I am giving you command of the defense Ser Brynden. Find Ser Arthur and Ser Willem and tell them to take the woman and children to one of the rooms."

"And what about you, Queen Rhaella? Catelyn Stark asked.

She smiled slightly.

"Lady Stark, have you ever heard the tale of Visenya Targaryen? The warrior Queen?"

"Everyone knows about her, Your Grace, but she had a fire breathing dragon. We do not."

Rhaella's smile grew even bigger

She made her way to a cave near the top of the volcano on the Island. Her greatest ally was waiting for her.

She was large, not fully grown, but in truth, dragons never stopped growing. However, she was large enough to give the men fighting for her grandson the air support they needed. She was two years of age by now. Hatching during a random trip to Dragonstone.

Perhaps she was sent to Rhaella for this purpose right here. To prove she was no weak maiden, not anymore.

The dragon roared when it heard her approach, not knowing it was her at first.

Moondancer my child, the time has finally come.

She said while rubbing her snout.

Moondancer then lowered herself down, knowing what it was they were going to do. As if their thoughts were one and the same.

_sōvegon, my riña_

It was time to bring her House words to life, like the days of old.

In the distance, all that could be heard was the roar of a beast, ready to fly and fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n-So, this is where a lot of people are prob going to give up on the fic, but at the same time, it's where the real fun begins, so please don't lol.  
> I may have been slightly liberal with the layout of Bear Island, but I hope it was an exciting fight all the same.  
> Euron truly is a mad man, who in their right mind would steal from the Iron Bank?  
> I think hiring sellswords is a good idea. Iron Born aren't that good on land, so the sellswords will help them there, but the question is will they stay loyal when they realize the odds. I'm aware of the origins of the company of the rose, don't worry ;).  
> According to the wiki, it is estimated that The Iron Islands can put together 20k fighters. As you can see, to make any form of impact, they will need those more suited for fights on the "Greenland." Now I'm going to be friendly and give them 25k to start off instead of 20k, and then when you add the sellswords, that brings them to 33k.  
> Regarding boats, I'm going to go with 500 longships, which can hold 100-120 each, with 20 war galleys, holding 1000 each. I can't remember where I got that number, but I know the one about the longship is right. So clearly, none of them are going to be full to the brim. Perhaps halfway full at the most. In the show, Euron Greyjoy mentions how he would build 1000 ships, and in the books, rumors suggested he had 1000 longships when the small council thought it was closer to 500.  
> Anyways it won't matter because fire burns ships no matter the size, lol. We have our first dragon rider anyway. Rhaella is really coming out of her shell, a point I have driven home for a little bit now. I had a suggestion to name the dragon Silverwing, which I nearly went with after Rhaegar, the silver prince, but perhaps it would be too confusing. So I went with moon dancer, but I'm willing to change it if something is better suggested. Maybe I will just go with Aerxys or something, lol.  
> Oh, and just to make it clear, Benjen's second-born Lyarra is in line to rule Bear Island after her mother, but of course, if there's a male born after her, she would be pushed down the line of succession. I just wanted to make sure the point of daughters not coming before sons is nailed in correctly. Oberyn's law will probably get me some backlash still.  
> Anyways so there are two chapters up together. Let me know what you think but keep it respectful.  
> Next- Rhaella makes Aerys very jelly.


	11. The Queen of Dragons and The Ruthless Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- Dany may have “kinda forgot” about the Iron Fleet, but her mother did not. Meanwhile, Rodrick faces the justice of the north, and Aemon receives a retirement present. The chapter does not take place in chronological order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hello all, happy December! I am back again to spread the cheer of my shit fic, but hey, maybe if I try hard enough, Disney might hire me to direct Star Wars!! This took a few weeks because my job sucks the life out of me. However, I still have fun writing this, so I will continue to do so until it is complete ;) MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING FOR THE BENJEN SECTION. There is no “going to the wall” for Rodrick Greyjoy. Well, enjoy it anyway.

**The Dragon Queen**

She flew, higher and higher, until she was above the clouds. Then she came down upon the ships with the Kraken sails. She was too quick for the Iron Born and Sellswords on the other end of her flames. With one simple word, countless men below her were screaming from the indescribable pain of burning alive.

_Dracerys_

She felt little joy in their death. It was her duty to protect her family, and that was what she was going to do.

However, it made her think about how her departed husband would have felt if he was in this situation? Shuttering at the thought, she continued to burn rows upon rows of ships.

She was looking for one particular ship, though. According to Varys, Euron Greyjoy captained a ship called the silence. Named as such due to it being manned by mutes.

Euron was undoubtedly a man Aerys would enjoy the company of. Perhaps they would laugh over the size of the tongues they pulled out and how their victims would scream in pain.

Aerys was long dead now, and Euron would soon be joining him. She would make sure he would not be the only Greyjoy.

The last correspondence she got from the mainland was that Maron Greyjoy was defeated and on the way to Harrenhall. No word had been received since. Hopefully, she would have good news to send once the day was done.

Eventually, all her flying paid off. She came across the largest ship that stood out as the pinnacle, therefore concluding that it was Euron's.

She flew just slightly above the said ship. Hovering on Moondancer and looking down. She had armor on. Specially fitted for her body stature.

It wasn't as if any one of them would have the guts to try fire an arrow at her or her dragon, though.

They all looked up at her in awe.

"Euron Greyjoy, surrender now, and I promise you a quick death." She bellowed to the group of mutes below.

"Quick death" wasn't truly a lie. Moondancer liked to eat her food whole, after all.

Of course, she received no answer. It wasn't as if the mutes could directly tell her where he was, or could they?

"Crew of the silence. It is clear to me that you have suffered enough under your current captain. I, too, know what it is like to be under the rule of a monster. Therefore I will give you this one chance. Tell me where Euron Greyjoy is, and you have my word as Dowager Queen that I will let you sail back to Essos alive as long as you never return."

Some of them looked at each other, then one older man with a greybeard pointed at one of the rowboats they had stowed on the side of their ship, then pointed his finger towards Dragonstone as if giving her directions.

Rhaella nodded in recognition and quickly flew away.

* * *

**King's Landing**

**Aemon Targaryen**

"I have just received a raven from Harrenhall. Maron Greyjoy has been captured. Once we know the outcome of the battle between Stannis and the Greyjoy fleet stationed around the Shield Islands, then our forces can end this awful mess once and for all." Jon Arryn, the Lord Hand, said as he sat at the top of the table in the Tower of the Hand.

They decided that it was better to move meetings there for the time being due to so many members being away fighting in the war.

It wasn't better for Aemon's back, though, but that was another matter entirely. He could not blame Jon for wanting their daily meetings closer to his office.

"I suppose that means we can change our name back to regency council soon enough then. Council of two old men and a half-man does not roll off the tongue as well." Quipped Tyrion.

It was decided that since all the men of fighting age and size were off at war. Tyrion would be offered a temporary spot on the Regency Council.

Aemon enjoyed the random outbursts Tyrion expressed from time to time. He just hoped they didn't get him killed one of these days.

"You could always ride to Harrenhall Lord Tyrion. I could arrange for one of the blacksmiths to make armor best suited for you. Besides, I'm not that old". Aemon japed in return.

"I would rather sail to Dragonstone to quiver with the women and children. At least I would have Ser Arthur to protect me." Tyrion said while laughing.

"Not all the women are cowering right now, Lord Tyrion. There is one woman there with two good eyes and the blood of the dragon. She is making that mean something like it used to." Aemon responded while letting the words settle in.

Any laughter or further japes Tyrion had planned had died just about now.

"You don't actually mean she has a dragon? That's impossible. The last dragon died one hundred and fifty years ago." Tyrion responded. Aemon could sense his confusion.

"As long as members of my family exist in this world, the dragons are not dead, do not forget that, Lord Tyrion." He said plainly in response. Thinking about the fact that actual fire-breathing dragons once again walked among them made Aemon feel mixed emotions. His brother Aegon the Unlikely died trying to bring them back, and now Rhaella had one, but he knew it was only a matter of time before Dany, Viserys, and Jae hatched theirs, but what bout his?

"My lords, as much as I enjoy your exchange, I have another meeting to attend to down by the docks. Maester Aemon, I will need you to see to the petitioner in the Throne Room. I believe he is from the Night's Watch. I can arrange for Ser Richard to help you ascend the throne if you so wish". Jon Arryn offered.

"That is quite alright, Lord Hand. I can make seating arrangements myself." Aemon responded, putting up his hand, looking for assistance to get up.

"Very well, Ser Richard will be at the door to escort you all the same."

Aemon smiled. "Thank you, Lord Jon and Lord Tyrion. Enjoy the rest of your day."

He then proceeded to stroll out to meet his escort.

* * *

**The Throne Room**

"Maester Aemon, do you require assistance to sit upon the throne?"

"Thank you for the offer Ser Richard, but I refused that seat many years ago. My stubbornness is not to be trampled upon, not in this situation."

"Very well, my Prince. I will let the crow in."

Aemon bowed his head in acknowledgment. He heard Ser Richard walk away to find the newest petitioner. Leaving Aemon alone, just him and the monstrosity known as The Iron Throne.

He remembered seeing it as a child, knowing it would never be his, and that still stood today, but what if he tried to touch it, just this once, just to see what happened. Would he prick his hand?

That's what happened to Aerys and Maegor, as awful as they were. King scab and the cruel earned their names.

He shuffled towards it slowly. Sitting on the throne meant nothing to most but everything to Aemon. He was part of the royal family, so he was entitled to. Jon Arryn, Eddard Stark all sat upon it yet had little to no royal blood.

That did not matter to Aemon as he knew deep down that if he did, any vow he made all those years prior would mean nothing again. What this throne symbolized was power.

Just one touch that's all he wanted, just to see what would happen. He hadn't the time to decide one way or the other.

"Maester Aemon, is that you?"

Aemon recognized that voice, ever since he lost his sight, he had to adapt, and this was how.

"It's Grand Maester now, First Ranger Qhorin, but for an old brother like you, Aemon will do."

Aemon embraced Qhorin "half hand," an old friend from years past, one of the many he missed.

"Please, First Ranger, tell me what brings you here. What supplies do you need?"

"Actually Aemon, it is not me come to barter goods off the crown, in fact, quite the opposite. I have something that belongs to your family that I thought you might like back."

And with that, he unsheathed what Aemon could only identify as being a sword, and straight away, he knew what it was.

He chuckled, "thank you, my old friend. I thought it was lost after all these years. Tell me, how did you manage to obtain Dark Sister? Last I heard, Lord Commander Brynden had it?"

"That is quite a long story, Maester. I'm afraid I don't…"

"You do have the time. Your Prince commands it," he said with a smirk. "now tell me all I have missed, from the start, do not forget a single detail. How is Jeor as Lord Commander? Are you getting enough supplies?"

And so Qhorin told Aemon about all he had missed from the last five years. The Watch had thrived. It was no longer a poor excuse for criminals to escape justice. They had all the resources they needed, and Aemon couldn't be happier to hear it. Although he was concerned to hear about Mance Rayder. According to Qhorin, when they searched for him, they found that a pack of Wildlings had taken him in as one of their own. In fact, it was almost as if he was leading them.

That was a problem for another day, though. Tonight he would feast as a crow once more.

* * *

**Aeron Greyjoy**

Aeron often asked himself one simple question." Where will your brother's folly get you?" well, he was quickly finding out.

Balon declaring himself King was bad but what he just found out about Euron was even worse. The fucker had stolen from the Iron Bank of Braavos, burning their fleet as he went. Aeron may have been Iron Born, but he wasn't stupid. Everyone in Westeros knew that they could still afford to hire the faceless men no matter how much Euron took. They could quickly kill Euron with little to no effort. Giving that stolen gold over to sellswords was even worse. Did either of his brothers even think about the consequences their actions would have? As soon as the sellswords saw the odds were against them, they would flee.

It was undoubtedly frustrating but what Victarion did was even worse. They were currently stationed at The Shield Islands, which supplied their grain as Balon said it would. However, Victarion decided he wanted further glory and ordered his fleet to burn Lannisport on their way. Tywin Lannister had no reason to get involved in this conflict. He had no marriage ties to the Iron Throne, but the lion hated looking weak, and the actions of Victarion made him look very much like a kitten. The repercussions for that would be plentiful.

Aeron could have sat in his quarters for days, but any further curses he had about his family were interrupted by Victarion bursting in.

"Aeron, get up. Enemy ships are approaching. We need to protect the islands."

They were stationed just beyond the Shield Islands. Neither felt comfortable to stay on the land themselves.

"Who's banners are they flying, Victarion?" He asked in haste and alarm.

Victarion paused for a moment, then murmured

"Dragons….and stags."

Aeron had become a spymaster for the Iron Islands year prior. He only had a few spies stationed in King's Landing to not arouse the suspicion of the Greenlanders as Balon had cut off trade, but that was enough to know that Stannis Baratheon had not pressed the claim his older brother had started and instead married a Northerner.

His spies failed to mention that The Royal Fleet was quite large based upon what was coming towards them now, perhaps they did not have more ships than them at two hundred longships strong, but Stannis had the advantage of surprise, not them.

Perhaps they were even more fucked than he thought.

"Now, do you see the actions you and our other brothers have brought upon us? If you had left Tywin Lannister alone, then at least they would have remained neutral." He shouted at his moronic brother.

Victarion stared at him like he was just trying to process what he was saying.

"All I did was live up to our house words, brother, now let's go kill some Greenlanders."

Aeron rolled his eyes but followed Victarion out anyway. Vic was in charge, so Aeron hadn't a choice.

As he walked above deck, he could hear screams and a mighty crash as a ship rammed into them, sending him flying into the water and to the bottom of the sea…

* * *

**Lyra Mormont**

They had been trudging through the snow for days, maybe weeks.

Even though winter was over, the mountains in The North were still always covered in snow. As a Northerner, she was well prepared and had brought a fur coat, but the Iron Born were not used to such weather.

She could not hide the enjoyment she felt seeing more of these reavers and rapers die every few hours. If they didn't freeze to death, they would lose a toe or a finger. Yet they kept walking.

"You know you could take the black, and all your crimes would be forgiven. The sooner we make our way to Castle Black, the better. Otherwise, Benjen Stark will come to take your head.".She offered her wise words of advice to her captor in the hopes the fool would show some sort of sense.

Rodrick just snorted in response. "Take the black, then have your uncle kill me in my sleep? Nice try, how would I marry you if I take my vows of chastity?" He further mocked.

Soon after the Iron Born killed her mother and sister, they received word from their scouts that Benjen Stark had called all his banners and was riding towards Bear Island.

This caused Rodrick to panic and rage, the rage he took out on her by defiling her in front of his own men. That did not last too long though, as soon as he tried to rape her in private, she shoved a sharpened piece of wood at his throat and threatened to cut him. In exchange for him agreeing not to touch her again, she would stay captured and not tell the men what had happened so he would not lose face.

Not an agreement she made by choice, but she knew it was only a matter of time before it would be over. She just needed to survive long enough to see Rodrick Greyjoy face justice.

Oh, how she would enjoy the punishment she would personally inflict on Rodrick Greyjoy. It was only a matter of time.

"I could make sure my uncle does not harm you, those of the North honor their vows, and one of those vows is that all your past crimes are forgiven once you join The Night's Watch."

He pondered that thought for a moment then his first commanding officer spoke up.

"Prince Rodrick, she might be right. It might be our only hope of surviving this. We started at five thousand now we are down to less than five hundred men, we are starving and have no access to water, pleading for mercy may be our only option."

Rodrick was about to speak when a horn was blown in the distance.

Before they knew what was happening, men on very large, shaggy horses surrounded them, cutting down anyone who tried to fight.

One of them rode up to Lyra, "The Mormont, it is good to see you. We received the raven from The Benjen and rode out as fast as we could. I am sorry it took so long."

Lyra smiled the first time in a long while, so much had happened, but her torture was nearly over.

"There is no need to apologize, Lord Theo. I am glad to see a northern face once again. I was getting sick of the ugly smirks from these shit stained rock dwellers."

He nodded in return, then ordered Rodrick and the others who remained alive, there was less than a hundred of them by now, to be chained up.

"Where are these beasts going to take us?" Rodrick questioned her. His fear was clearly showing on his face.

"To receive The King's Justice." Was her only response.

* * *

**Benjen Stark**

**Deepwood Motte**

Benjen Stark sat in the middle seat of The Great Hall of Deepwood Motte. For what felt like moons, they had chased the Greyjoy scum only to hear that Theo Wull had captured him and freed Lyra in the process.

Nearly every Greyjoy reaver had been removed from The North through death or capture. The last he heard, they were just waiting on Stannis to smash The Iron Fleet before they could march on The Iron Islands and end the war.

"Bring in the prisoner," He ordered.

The hall's heavy doors opened wide to allow a horse to trot through, shitting and neighing as it went. Being pulled along by the horse was Rodrick Greyjoy, dressed in drabs. He had been kept warm enough so that he wouldn't die, but that didn't mean they couldn't make him uncomfortable.

The self-proclaimed Prince looked like he was twenty years older than he actually was. Benjen had a hunch that The Mountain Clans didn't treat him very well on his way here. There was no way they would have offered him guest right. Two guards detached him from the horse and pulled him up.

"Rodrick Greyjoy, you are charged with the crimes of treason against the crown, the murder of Maege Mormont and Alysanne Mormont, and the rape of Lyra Mormont. How do you plead?" Galbert Glover could barely get his words out before all the Northern lords started jeering at the Greyjoy prisoner.

Rodrick actually had the balls to laugh in response. "I plead not guilty. It was war. I did what had to be done." He said with a smirk.

Dacey, who was on the right-hand side of Benjen, spoke up. "You could have easily have taken my mother and sister as high born hostages. Also, may I add that no one forced you to defile my sister, so stop you're your horseshit Greyjoy scum." She growled, and in doing so, she was basically daring the so-called Prince Rodrick to try to insult her or her family one more time. Doing so would lead to his immediate death at her hands.

"HA, I did you all a favor. Alysanne Mormont was a monster skin-changer. The realm is better off without her and as for Lyra." He said while turning to Ben's good sister. "Well, I think she enjoyed it." He said slyly.

Again the court broke down in outrage, multiple lords calling for Rodrick's head. Benjen even noticed that Roose fucking Bolton seemed outraged, although that could have been an act for all Ben knew, the whispers from The Dreadfort would be followed up upon once this war was over. He was not looking forward to that.

It was now time to take charge and show these stupid squids what happens when they mess with anyone who is considered part of their pack.

"SILENCE," he bellowed.

Straight away, those in the hall began to calm down, eagerly awaiting his verdict.

"I have heard enough of your shit Greyjoy, we have a rebellion to crush, and your outcome will just be a stepping stone in your father's failure."

"Do your worse Stark, you're nothing but a dog acting as your brother commands." Rodrick snarled in response. Did this man ever shut up? Probably not.

Benjen decided to ignore what was clearly another attempt to enrage him.

He glared right at his prisoner, deep inside his mind or what was left of it as he had clearly gone mad the second he stepped foot on Bear Island.

"In the name of King Jaehaerys, third of his name, King of the Andels, the Rhoynar and the First Men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, I Benjen of House Stark, Warden of the North pass the following sentence."

He looked around the room to seeing everyone's eyes situated purely on him, waiting for him to pass the sentence.

His father's words echoed in his head. "The man who passes the sentence must swing the sword."

"Rodrick Greyjoy, for the crime of murder and treason, you are to have your tongue removed and are to be a prisoner of Houses Stark and Mormont until we decide to release you. Additionally, for the crime of rape, you are to be gelded. Now you will never pass on your barbaric ways onto the next generation."

Roars of laughter could be heard from around the room. That smirk the Greyjoy Prince had been wearing so proudly was long gone by now and had turned to a look of begging. Begging for mercy that will never come.

"Wait, no, please, show me mercy, let me take the black and live out my life on The Wall, I'm begging you." The fear in Rodrick's eyes was clear to everyone in the room.

Benjen had stood up now and had been handed roasting hot pinchers and was now walking towards Rodrick, who had been pinned down by Lord Cerywn and Theo Wull.

"HAVE MERCY PLEASE I BEG YOU." He cried, soiling himself in the process.

"You murdered my children's grandmother and defiled their aunt. You will find no mercy here. Nor will you be the last Greyjoy to feel the wrath of the wolves."

He spat out the words before pulling out Rodrick Greyjoy's tongue with one mighty tug.

Blood splattered everywhere, the cries of joy seemed to calm down slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, Ben noticed Roose Bolton with a look of fear upon his face, the same fear he showed all those years ago.

He broke his eye contact with Roose and then looked around the room." Someone get this mute a Maester, we can't have him dying on us now can we?"

He then walked out of the hall doors. There was a war that still had to be won.

* * *

**Ser Arthur**

The Blackfish had been given command of the forces along the wall, while Ser Arthur and Ser Willem had pulled everyone back inside Dragonstone castle along with the guards they had.

That had been some minutes prior. Now they were in the throne room that they had barricaded where they had to just wait for the fighting to stop.

That did not sound like it was going to happen anytime soon. Even from up in the castle, they could hear the screams of Ironborn and Sellswords as they burnt alive by dragon fire. Arthur was genuinely shocked when he found out that Rhaella had been hiding a dragon this whole time. Yes, he had done his best to train her in necessary and fundamental defense, but he was also teaching the King, his cousins, and Lord Stark, too, so he thought little of it even though she was a woman.

It was a sight to see, and indeed, it turned the tide of the battle. Euron Greyjoy's longships and war galleys burnt all the same no matter how impressive they looked. It was also a boost to those in the ships defending the island and the castle's battlements.

Everything was going so well. This rebellion would be crushed within another three moons, Arthur thought to himself. Euron Greyjoy was surely dead by now…..right?

Well, Arthur thought wrong…

BANG

"What was that?" one of the Stark guards asked.

A thunderous noise seemed to have been coming from the door. The Ironborn hadn't all burnt alive, it seemed.

CRASH

Their make-shift barricade had collapsed, and in came who could only be Euron Greyjoy surrounded by several Ironborn and sellswords, probably his commanders.

It was Euron who broke the silence.

"YOUR GRACE," he said with a mocking low bow.

"I have come to swear my fealty and that of my men. All I ask is that you name me _King_ of the Iron Islands once this little tiff with my brother is done, do that, and we can take down my brother together. How does that sound?" He said while looking directly at Jaehaerys.

"His Grace does not have the authority to do such a thing Greyjoy, as the closest thing to a regent he has at this time, I reject your terms on his behalf." Arthur snarled back.

"Ahhhhh, so you're the famous Ser Arthur Dayne then." Euron turned to Arthur and continued with his mocking tone.

"Well, that is quite the pity, isn't it? I guess me and my men will just have to kill you all and take the King for ourselves. Mayhaps we will marry him to my niece, or mayhaps I will make him part of my Crew."

"You will do no such thing, usurper, you will die at my hands, and even if you don't, his grandmother's dragon will burn you alive. You have my word on either happening right here, right now." Arthur shot back, readying Dawn.

"Oh, that dragon, thank you for reminding me about it, Ser Arthur, fascinating creatures dragons are. I can't wait to ride one, fucking the Queen will be nice too now that you mention it." Any fake smile he had shown had turned serious now.

It was time to end this, time to fight for Queen Lyanna's son once again.

Everyone began to draw their swords now. Ser Willem stood beside Arthur then unexpectedly put a hand up to his chest.

"Get the King and go, Ser Arthur. The guards and I will handle this. The King needs you more than he needs me. Get to the courtyard. That is your best chance of reaching the Queen in time."

"I am not letting you die tonight, Ser Willem," Arthur remarked back.

"You haven't a choice Ser Arthur. I have lived my life. I became a Kingsguard when I was little more than a master-at-arms. I got to see Rhaegar's son and sister grow up, even for a little while. My time is done. NOW GO."

Arthur weighed his words then accepted that he was right. They needed to get to where Rhaella could find them.

He noticed Danaerys was beginning to cry; she and Ser Willem had been close. He had almost forgotten; he shadowed her most of the time.

"Ser Willem, no, you cannot do this." She said through her tears.

He turned to her and smiled sadly,

"I must, Princess. I have to do this so you can live and be Queen one day. You and King Jaehaerys must keep the realm into peace again. Promise me that."

She nodded slightly while still sniffling

"Enough with this, kill them," Euron ordered.

Arthur ran out of the room, along with whoever was left out of the women and children, turning his back to see Ser Willem hit back Euron for every hit he took, he hit back harder, but it wasn't enough.

Just as he parried the latest strike from Euron, he pulled out a smaller knife he had hidden up his sleeve and planted it right through his eye.

They could not look back anymore. They had to run to the courtyard.

* * *

**Jaehaerys**

He watched as Willem, one of his Kingsguard, died right in front of his eyes, while Dany sobbed beside him. It was so unfair.

Why did the Ironborn attack? Why could they not just accept peace? His uncle was a nice man. He was always kind to the people in the realm, whether they were lords or peasants. Perhaps he should have offered to make Euron king. At least then, no one else he cared about had to die.

Jaehaerys wanted to be a good king. He always listened during his lessons with Uncle Aemon. He always tried his best during his training with Ser Arthur, but it wasn't enough.

Jaehaerys, the third of his name, knew that the King had to put others before himself, and that was what he planned to do. That is what his namesake would have done. That is what his father would have done too.

They made it to the courtyard but were soon followed by Euron and his men. Jae noticed one of them kind of looked like Uncle Eddard and himself. He wondered why he would turn on his own countrymen.

"You can't hide forever, boy King, surrender yourself now, and I will let everyone else here live. You have my word."

Jae looked around him. There were more women and children than there were guards left now. Ser Arthur still remained, but he was only one man. Everyone else was on the battlements. His grandmother was away burning Ironborn ships with her dragon. This was Jae's only option. He needed to save his cousins Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and even aunt Catelyn, even though she scolded him from time to time.

_He had to be a king._

Jae stepped forward behind Ser Arthur, who had been shielding him.

He went to object, but Jae ordered him to stand down.

"Euron Greyjoy, if I leave with you now, do you swear on your life that you will leave this island immediately and not harm anyone else?"

Euron just smiled in return, an evil smile Jae noticed. Could he really trust him? The King had to be brave, but he also had to be smart.

None the less Jae walk from the side of the courtyard, where they were all cowering towards the door where Euron and his men were standing. He would surrender himself for the good of his people.

"I Jaehaerys Targaryen, third of his name, hereby sur…."

ROAR

Everyone looked up to see Jae's grandmother Rhaella Targaryen on her dragon Moondancer, just slightly above them.

"Usurper Euron Greyjoy, I give you this one chance to surrender. Your ships have been burnt, and most of your forces are dead. If you and your men put down your arms right now, I will make your death quick. If you do not, you will die screaming."

Grandmother was very mad Jaehaerys observed.

"Ah, Dragonqueen, nice of you to join us. Your grandson was just about to surrender himself, perhaps I should take you as my salt wife too, so at least he will have some company." Euron said with a mocking grin.

"I'll take that as a no then." She said as she nodded towards Jae's direction. What was going on?"

CRASH

In came Ser Brynden with reinforcements from the entrance to the throne room, knocking everyone out of the way.

Someone hit Euron in the struggle, and Jae hit his head, he felt himself go blank for a moment, and then when he woke up, he was in Euron Greyjoy's grasps.

"I am going to enjoy making you one of my slaves BOY, and then I am going to come back for your silver-haired princess over there."

He said with a massive cackle, but just then, as Jae was trying to squirm from his grip, one of the sellswords hit Euron in the back of the head. Which caused Jaehaerys to fall from his grasp onto the ground.

Euron turned around. He was on his knees from the force of the hit. Despite being groggy, he still managed to see the sellsword that Jae thought looked like a Northerner standing over him.

"The Company of the Rose knows no King but the King with Stark blood Euron, never forget that."

Euron looked very mad, even worse than Grandmother, but now was Jae's chance for vengeance. He pulled a knife from his boot and plunged it into Euron's eye, it did not get as far in as the knife that killed Ser Willem, but it was enough to cause him to scream.

"No one and I mean NO ONE threatens Dany." He said as Euron collapsed to the floor.

Any rage that had built up in him momentarily had disappeared again, somehow causing him to…collapse.

* * *

**Rhaella**

The next few days passed Rhaella so quickly. She had taken charge of the island and had managed to accomplish much in a small amount of time. Nearly all Ironborn ships had been burnt by herself and Moondancer. If they hadn't burnt, they had fled back to Essos. However, she was not worried as there wasn't much left, and they would not bother them now. Any sellsword captains they had captured had been put to the sword or burnt by Dragonfire. She took no joy, but it had to be done.

A few had opted to join The Night's Watch, which she had granted but limited the number to five hundred and only allowed those of Westorosi origin to choose such an option.

Euron had attacked them hard, and they had taken some losses but not a huge amount. After questioning Torrhen Snow, the man who led the Company of the Rose. She had learned that Euron had sent the rest of their forces towards the Iron Islands, but he had no update besides that.

The moment the Regency Council found out that Euron was crossing over to Essos. Eddard had arranged contact with Torrhen, offering him a lordship and nobility along with the lands that came with it. In exchange, he would convince Euron to hire his sellsword company, cross over with him, and pass information to Varys for as long as he could. Of course, the man who would be stupid enough to steal from The Iron Bank of Braavos would also trust those who specifically left Westeros because the Stark's would no longer be Kings.

The whole rebellion was fucking stupid, she concluded to herself.

This had her worried. Their campaign came down to if Stannis could defeat Victarion at sea, would Euron's ships reinforce them? Did they even get that far? Perhaps Doran stopped sitting idly by and stopped them passing Dorne, which was necessary to get to the Iron Islands. She laughed at that thought.

Doran would be an issue for another time, now she worried about Jaehaerys. His stupid Stark honor nearly led to him being captured. Why did a boy who hadn't even seen his sixth nameday yet think surrendering himself to Euron would save them? But then again, that was the issue right there. He was only six, but because of his status, he had been trained in swordplay. That boy would never have an average life. The best she could do was protect him from the skies while Ser Arthur taught him how to defend himself. Something he had done an excellent job in doing so far.

She felt a range of emotions. Anger for the fact that Euron could have killed her grandson, fear because she did not know what was going to happen next, and joy when she thought about how Jaehaerys clearly deeply cared about Dany. Which was proven by how he jumped to defend her as soon as she was threatened. Euron had lost an eye because of it.

Oh, how she scolded her grandson for what he did, by the time she was done, he looked very sorry for himself. Despite being King, Jae knew the consequences of talking back to his grandmother. Viserys, Dany, Jae may have been of royal blood, but they learned to respect their elders all the same.

"Your Grace, a letter from Lord Regent Eddard."

It was Ser Bryden, one of the two alive Kingsguard who had been stationed here. She mourned Ser Willem but thanked him for his sacrifice all the same.

She opened the Stark seal and read it.

Her face must have looked rather funny to those who did not know why she had such reactions. It went from anger to satisfaction momentarily.

Doran Martell did not even try to stop the Greyjoy ships' remanence passing the arm of Dorne. However, those ships headed straight for the Iron Islands to reinforce whatever remained of Euron Greyjoy's folly.

According to Varys, they had managed this after Stannis had smashed the ship captained by Victarion and Aeron Greyjoy. Victarion, the man behind the burning of Lannisport, had been captured while Aeron had been lost at sea presumed dead

They now had Victarion Greyjoy on the way to meet the bulk of the forces, Maron Greyjoy already there as a prisoner and Euron rotting in a cell below Dragonstone. The original plan was to execute him while executing his sellsword captains, but she thought he might be a better hostage. All he deserves was the edge of the sword for what he tried to do.

Once Benjen Stark brought the rest of his forces down south, the plan was set. They would storm the Iron Islands and end this once and for all.

She, for one, was not going to be left out of such an exchange.

She informed the captain of the guards of her plans and told him to move the King and everyone back to King's Landing, along with Euron Greyjoy. There was no use staying at Dragonstone any longer. It had served its purpose.

It was time for Moondancer to fly again.

She had walked out to one of the nearby fields where Moondancer had made her new nest when she heard the voice of a particular, very badly behaved child calling after her.

"Grandmother, take me with you. I want to meet my uncle Benjen."

She rolled her eyes, they were in the middle of a war, and the King just wanted to meet his uncle.

"No, Jae, it is too dangerous for you. Now go back to the castle." She replied.

Jae crossed his arms in disapproval. "NO, I am the King of the seven kingdoms. What kind of a King would I be if I kept letting everyone else fight my battles for me?"

_At the very least, still better than my husband._ She thought to herself.

"The answer is no, Jae, and that is final. She noticed that Robb had come out too, and Ser Arthur was running after them all as well.

"I promise I won't go near the battlefield, please, please, please can we come along? Robb really wants to fly on a dragon."

He added that last part, much to Robb's dismay.

She looked to Ser Arthur for some sort of help, trying to signal to him to just carry them back to the castle and be done with it.

Ser Arthur instead just shrugged and said. "In fairness to his grace, for him to be seen riding a dragon would be a morale boost of sorts. The same goes for the future Warden of the North."

She sighed, defeated for the first time in a while.

He had a point, once the Iron Born were dealt with. A royal progress through some of the Kingdom's could be made. Jae would get to meet his subjects. Uncle Aemon told her he was a good student who had the courtesies of a true King, he may just be a figurehead at the moment, but within the next ten years, that would no longer be the case. Jaehaerys had to get out of King's Landing eventually.

Besides, it was not as if she was going to let either of them near the battlefield. As soon as they landed, she would order Ser Arthur to shadow them both so Jae could meet the kingdoms' lords while under guard, then she would make him stay put on the mainland while they sailed. How much trouble could he really be in if he was surrounded by five of his Kingsguard?

"FINE, now grab on before Lady Stark takes our heads," she japed but was it really a jape? If a giant trout jumped out of the ocean and ate them all, she really wouldn't be surprised.

Both boys looked excitedly at each other as they pulled themselves up on Moondancer, who looked surprisingly amused.

Ser Arthur followed too after delivering fresh orders to Ser Brynden to escort everyone back to King's Landing minus the King, Rhaella, and Robb. The poor man would have to deal with his niece's wrath on his own. It was a fair trade as she would have to explain to Eddard why two five nameday-year-old boys were riding a dragon into what he would see as danger.

That was an issue for a few weeks, though. Now it was time to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n- Well, there we go. The Greyjoy Rebellion is on its last legs or tentacles, I guess? Man, I would love to see a Tv adaptation of this. Based on ASOIAF, though, TV canon dictates that Euron let Stannis win on purpose WTAF????  
> Speaking about Euron, don’t worry, it won’t be as straightforward for him as it seems at the moment. His life is owed to someone else.  
> Wouldn’t Aemon have made such a great King? He now has the sword of a King, hehe. All the bad stuff that happened to the post-dragon Targaryen age happened because Aerys, Rhaegar, Aegon V, Jae II made some bad choices. All of which could have been avoided if Aemon was King because that line would have just been Princes' nothing more. That is not a criticism of Aemon, though. He just didn’t want it hahaha –gets burnt alive by Drogon-. I respect his decision more than S8 Jon’s. The fact that we were ROBBED of a convo about him between Jon and Dany says so fucking much about the two court jesters.  
> Come on now, it couldn’t be the reincarnation of Jon if he wasn’t trying to do something foolish while also trying to put the wishes of everyone else before himself. We can see that he takes out Euron’s eye, so it is clear that Arthur had been teaching him necessary defense. I don’t plan for him to have that blind-honor trait that got Ned killed.  
> Speaking about Ned or, well, Ned’s only living sibling. Oh, that is going to need a warning, lol. Benjen passed a sentence fit for the crime. Something Theon Stark might be proud of. At least with Ben, we don’t know too much about him, so I have room to mess with his personality traits. When I get to the stage where I will do that to Ned (spoiler, there is absolutely no way Balon Greyjoy is going to the wall), I might run into some criticism. Gotta love Alternate Universe, right? I should probably add more tags soon now that I think about it.  
> Eddard might just tear off his own head to be done with it when it sees Benjen arrive at camp with the heir to the Iron Islands in chains as a mute and eunuch and Rhaella arrive on the back of a dragon with two five-year-olds lol.  
> Let me be honest with you for a minute. At first, I had this idiotic idea (no, it's not Cersei marrying Roose; I actually went through with that, lol) that Euron could capture Jae and get back to the Iron Islands. It even would have been possible if there wasn’t a dragon involved. I just couldn’t make it work because of the dragon. However, if I did go through with it, it would add another layer to Benjen’s actions having consequences once Balon finds out about his heir. –Insert Ned running through a Mario boss level only to find a toadstool at the end telling him that his Princess or in this case Jon, is in another castle-  
> That’s all from me, folks, now. If you excuse me, I have to go cry over the fact that Waterford lost the All Ireland Hurling Final.  
> I should be back before 2021. Regardless of the hate comments, I am sure to get lol.


	12. Roads Not Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .Ned decides to move his work to the command tent as opposed to chambers within Harrenhall and has a number of tent filled meetings.We saw her pay homage to Visenya in the last one,now watch as Rhaella channels her inner Good Queen Alysanne by laying the ground work for the future. Brothers unite and a certain family tree continues to grow its branches. Loose ends are tied up before marching onwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello who's back? If you guessed George with the winds of winter in his hands then you were wrong. If you guessed the person's who's writing quality is as far away as George's as possible then you were correct lol. This took longer than I thought it would but that was because my day job is quite busy and I took time out for Christmas BUT the wait is worth it my friends because we move closer and closer to Balon's demise.  
> BUT there's more. I have also cooked up a second fic that is a S8 alternative. I dare not call it a fix it fic because Cregan Stark coming back to life after he sees the ending would not quite suit that concept. It will be whacky and interesting and perhaps slightly better than TV canon and it'll be out with a week I promise. The first chapter will see conversations between the dead Targaryens and Starks. Ever think what it would be like to see Aegon the Unworthy chastise Robb for not keeping Talisa as a mistress? NO? Oh ok…lol.  
> The only other bit of information I will pass on is that Jon will not be known as Aegon. He will take the name Aemon.

**Ned**

"Lord Stark, our scouts report that the northern forces led by Lord Benjen are less than a couple of leagues away."

"Thank you, Jory, you are dismissed. Go relieve your uncle of his post." Ned replied.

Jory bowed and left promptly. Ned amused himself over the fact that Jory's father was one of his few companions who made that journey to the Tower of Joy all those years ago. He grimaced while thinking about how if things had gone down differently, Jory would have been without a father from a young age. Instead, he spent his young adult life serving with his father Martyn, one of the City Watch captains, and had previously squired for Ned for a short time.

Ned made a note to himself to ask Ser Gerold or Ser Arthur to knight the man when this war was over. He and his family had served loyally. Despite following The Old Gods, they were not entirely impartial to knighthood, given that Rodrik Cassel already was one.

He read over the letter he received from Rhaella again before deciding to head out to meet his brother again after all these years. He hoped Benjen would bring him good news because Rhaella's letter made him very, very angry.

Just as he was heading out, he heard the horn blow announcing the arrival of the King's uncle, along with cheers. Ned wasn't expecting that.

The closer he got to the noise, the more he could hear, shouts of "squid scum" and "prince with no penis" were being bellowed. The latter made him very anxious. What in the seven hells were they talking about?

It seems the gods would be good to Eddard Stark today as they quickly answered his question.

Standing in front of him was a man who had seen just as many namedays as Ned, but at first glance, one could mistake him for being older than Jon Arryn. He was wearing nothing but rags that were bloodied around the lower half of his body. He looked up at Ned, not staring directly at him, but Ned could still see the fear in his eyes.

What had happened to this man?

Just then, Benjen jumped off his horse and stood in front of him, now just a few paces away from Eddard.

"Lord Regent, may I present the _former_ heir to the shit-stained rocks known as the Iron Islands, a gift to show the loyalty the North has to my nephew and yourself and a message sent directly to his mad father," Benjen said the words with such pride, confidence, and vigor. Did he have something to do with this? No, Ben would never do such a thing, or he was sure to have excellent reasons if he did.

Ned had to save face and question him in private.

"I thank you for the offer, _Lord Stark_. It would be an honor if you and your lady wife would join me in my tent while the rest of your men are seen to."

Ben just nodded in response, but the smirk he was showing had disappeared. He knew the game Ned was playing, and he knew he was not happy, but due to the South's theatrics, he could not make that known just yet.

"Very well, brother, me and Dacey will join you momentarily. Just let me make an announcement first."

Ned had wanted to say no, but it was too late.

"My Lords, we have ridden hard and fast for too many moons. Rest up because it won't be long before we bloody our swords again…..Who holds the North?..."

"WE DO," Ben's forced remarked back, making Benjen smile again. He then hurried after Ned, who had stormed on ahead of him.

* * *

**Benjen**

**The Command Tent**

"I don't know if I should embrace you since you are my only living sibling or send you to the wall for this fucking stunt you have pulled," Ned said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I will not say no to the hug, but I may protest the idea of going to the wall. Which is ironic when you think about it," Benjen remarked back, Dacey throwing him a dirty look for his remark.

The was just dead silence for a moment, then any anger left the room as the two living sons of Rickard Stark laughed and embraced, seeing each other for the first time in over five years.

"I have missed you, Ben, I really did. There were many times where I wanted to just take a boat to White Harbour and then ride to Winterfell. These Southern politics are too complicated for me. I miss Northern bluntness."

"The North isn't going anywhere, Ned. You are needed in the South. My lovely wife here, and I have been minding it for you." Benjen said in response while pointing to Dacey, happy Ned had laid him off, if even momentarily.

Ned then turned to look at Dacey as if just noticing she was there too. "You must forgive me goodsister, I have seemed to have lost my manners while I was scolding my brother here. I am very sorry to have heard about Lady Maege. She was truly a wonderful woman." He said while bowing his head in respect to Maege Mormont's memory.

"I thank you, Lord Eddard, but you need to know that what we did to Rodrik was justice for what he did to my sisters and mother. No matter what you say or do, we will not regret our decision to punish him for his crimes."

Ned just sighed in return. Benjen could have kissed Dacey there for putting Ned in his place.

"I did hear about what he did, Varys, the spymaster, informed me through his birds about how he raped your sister and killed one of your other sisters and mother in such a brutal way. It's just I received a letter not too long ago from the Dowager Queen about an attack on Dragonstone where my family, Jaehaerys, and others were.

"What happened, Ned?" Ben said with alarm.

"Euron Greyjoy attacked the island, don't worry, he was apprehended. It's just he nearly escaped with Jaehaerys. I was just thinking about the consequences that would have followed if he had succeeded. While at the same time, you mutilated Balon Greyjoy's heir. Do you see my issue now?"

"Aye Ned, I do, but there is no need to worry about roads not taken. Jaehaerys is in Kings's Landing, along with Robb and the rest of your children. I promise you that, and I am sorry for what I did to Rodrik, but if I had known, I would have kept him in one piece."

Ned smirked at that comment but only briefly.

"You may be right Benjen, it's just it got me thinking about, well, as you said, roads not taken."

"What do you mean?" Benjen inquired.

"More and more, I have been thinking that Brandon or father would have made a better regent than me. Both had a way of commanding fear, something I do not have. I just don't think Balon would have tried this if they were in charge." Ned said solemnly.

Benjen scoffed in response.

"Oh come on, Ned, you know just as well as I do that Brandon would have turned King's Landing into his own personal whorehouse. By the time Jaehaerys would have reached manhood, there would be more Stark bastards running around Fleabottom than there are hairs on Jaime Lannister's head."

Ned chuckled at that.

"And as for father, aye yes, he had spent more time in command than we did, but father ran into the same issue a lot of our ancestors did. They did not know how to progress the North. Those marriage alliances he planned had good intentions, but father should have built up trade before he worried about who he was going to marry off his heir and daughter too. Mayhaps if he did that, he would have seen what was right in front of him. The wolf blood of our siblings burnt them out."

"Lyanna and Brandon were not the children to be chained to politics. I think they both proved that very much so when one ran off, and the other signed his own death warrant."

Ned looked at him with a raised brow.

"What I am trying to say, Ned is that as much as I loved my brother and sister and father, their mistakes got them killed. You have been smarter than them so far, and you continue to be. By the time we hit next winter, the North will be able to prove for itself. No old men will have to head off into the snowstorms. That is because of you, Eddard. You progressed the North, and I have no doubt you will continue to do so for all the years to come."

Ned just smiled and nodded slightly.

"Thank you, brother, I needed that."

Benjen just nodded as they all sat in silence until Ned chuckled again.

"Speaking of bastards. Have you had any women come to you claiming their babe is Brandon's natural born offspring?" Ned asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I have not. Perhaps Brandon did not leave any _snows_ behind. Saying that, if either of us finds out he did leave another niece or nephew before he died, then we should both agree to make sure it is provided for. For Bran's memory." Ben responded in earnest.

Neither man cared about the stigma of bastards, especially if they were relatives.

"Aye, I consent to that proposal….you know Benjen, perhaps you should take over as Lord Hand when Jae hits his majority. I am sure Jon Arryn will have returned to the Eyrie by then, and by all the gods will I not take the position." He said with a knowing smile at how Benjen would have hated the attention of the court.

"HA, perhaps I will take you up on that offer if my nephew is willing to give me the position. Only when I see a dragon fly first, though," Benjen said while laughing, Dacey joined in too, amused by the idea of shocking the court with her most unladylike behavior.

Ned, on the other hand, was looking very nervous.

"Benjen, I forgot to mention how Euron Greyjoy was apprehended.."

Just then, they heard a roar from outside and countless screams of very scared lords and knights.

The Dragon Queen was here.

* * *

**Rhaella**

It was a long trip, perhaps a week and a half on dragon back with stops to feed Moondancer, but they were here now.

Harrenhall

One of the central moments in recorded history that gave her family their reputation. What Aegon did to Harren the Black was a turning moment in his time conquering Westeros. One of many which led to Torrhen Stark, the last King in the North, bending his knee to save his men's lives.

Now nearly 300 years later, Rhaella of House Targaryen rides a dragon just like her ancestors. With her includes the heir to the North whois hanging on to the back of the King of the Seven Kingdoms, with the Sword of the Morning there too for good measure.

Time had passed sure, her house had nearly gone extinct, but yet it hadn't. Now she watched from above as the armies of lords from North, South, East, and even the West looked up in pure shock to see such a mighty beast come down upon them.

It was ironic, in a way. They all joined together once again to take down a mad man, but unlike six years ago, half of them did not want to overthrow her too.

She turned to her grandson and his cousin and gave them a stern talking to.

"Now you two remember, you are to be on your best behavior, we are going to go down there, and I will speak to Lord Eddard while the two of you will go greet the lords that have gathered here to fight on your behalf. You are to be nothing less than the reflection of the highest nobility. Do I make myself clear?"

Both boys muttered "yes" eventually, along with a few more choice words that she chose to ignore.

"I would presume your Uncle Benjen is here by now. When you meet him while surrounded by the other lords, you will address him as Lord Stark. When you get to meet him in private, you can relax and greet him like family."

She turned around to see both Jae and Robb nod, as she turned Moondancer down sharply as they prepared to land.

She tried to mentally prepare herself from the words that were to come from Eddard Stark's mouth.

* * *

**Ned**

The last hour had been erratic. Not only did Ben arrive, but Rhaella also appeared on her dragon with his son and heir Robb along with the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

Ned was furious that Rhaella took his son from Cat without permission. He would have to excuse her taking Jaehaerys as he was her blood after all, but to take Robb as well was irresponsible and downright stupid.

He stood here in his tent with Rhaella in front of him with Ser Arthur by her side, just asking himself what he was going to say…

"The boys insisted on coming along, Eddard. I hadn't a choice in the matter. They would have ran across the kingdoms to get here if I didn't bring them. You have to understand what they went through. They could have died. They should be here surrounded by Kingsguard rather than back in King's Landing where there are more hidden tunnels than we know." She said, knowing he was about to scold her while also knowing whatever he said had little bearing in the long term, given her position and the dragon outside.

"I received your raven Rhaella, do not get me wrong, I am angry, but I guess I have to accept the fact that my son is as willful as his uncle and my nephew is as free-willed as his mother. I only fear for Cat. You will have to apologize to her as soon as we get back to King's Landing. I hope you know that."

She just sighed. Ned could sense she was aware of this already. "You're right. I will respectfully apologize to her once this war is over. Now tell me, what is the situation with Rodrick Greyjoy?"

Ned smirked slightly, it had shocked him at first, but he had come to accept that what Ben did was a good move when it came to keeping lords who tend to have faltering loyalties in line.

He was about to tell her what Ben did, when he arrived into the tent himself.

"I believe I should tell her grace this story, brother."

When all three in the room were looking at him, he continued.

"It is the least I can do, given the fact that she brought my two nephews to meet me here, at their own request. I feel so appreciated."

"Lord Benjen, I am glad to have finally met you. Ned has told me much about you, about how you were the closest with the King's mother-my late gooddaughter."

She curtsied in response to him kissing her hand.

"It is an honor to meet you too, Dowager Queen, or should I say Dragon Queen. Now that must have been a hard secret to keep. I never knew my brother could be so crafty. Keeping a dragon from the rest of the world like that, who would have guessed? When we were boys, he could not even steal a lemon cake without confessing about it soon after."

"I thank you for your kind words Lord Benjen. Now tell me what you did to Rodrick Greyjoy, please."

Benjen began to pace the room. Not making eye contact with anyone but answering the question all the same.

"All I did was bring the King's justice. Rodrick Greyjoy killed the grandmother of my children, Maege Mormont. Then when he was confronted with his crimes, he spoke treason against my nephew. So I did what any good uncle would have done. I riped out his tongue for the trouble of his treason."

Ned noticed how Rhaella just stood there, staring at Ben in shock at the lengths he was willing to go. Ned could not tell from her face how she really felt.

"You may as well tell her the rest Benjen," Ned said, getting impatient of the theatrics.

"Very well, brother, I will. For the crime of treason, Rodrick Greyjoy lost his tongue. For the crime of rape that he committed on my wife's sister Lyra, he lost his cock."

There was a deafening silence in the room, Ser Arthur raised his brow, and Rhaella opened her mouth as wide as the length of the tent entrance.

"And do tell Lord Benjen, who carried out these punishments?"

She had sealed up her mouth again and was now showing no emotion. However, Ned had a feeling Benjen would like what was to come at the end of this conversation, given the history of Rhaella's marriage.

"Your Grace. For the crime of treason, I personally pulled out Rodrick Greyjoy's tongue as those in the North believe the man who passes the sentence must swing the sword or, in this case, the hot pinchers. We did, however, make an exception for when it came to making Rodrick Greyjoy a eunuch. Lyra Mormont carried that task out herself, as she was hurt by his actions more than anyone else."

"Good….." was all she replied with.

"WHAT" was all the rest of those in the tent could say.

"Lord Benjen, I feel your actions were completely justified, and I thank you for carrying out the King's justice. Keep in mind that if you had done what you did and Euron Greyjoy had captured my grandson, then I would not be praising you right now. However, it is better not to think of roads not taken. Now please point me in the direction of Lyra Mormont. I have a task for her."

"Certainly, Your Grace, she is camped with the Stark soldiers over on the eastern side. I believe Lord Theo Wull has become a good companion to her."

"Thank you, Lord Benjen, she abruptly replied."

Then turning to Ned next.

"Lord Eddard, we should both count ourselves lucky. We have been dealt a great boom from the old gods and the new. It is time to share these good spirits."

"I agree, Your Grace," Ned said with a nod. He knew she was referring to the fact that things could have gone differently for all of them if Euron had succeeded on Dragonstone.

"Now, if you excuse me, my lords, I have other business to attend to before the war meeting later. Get some rest. This war is in its final stages."

She then left the room, leaving both Stark brothers very confused. What was the Dragon Queen planning now?

* * *

**Jaehaerys**

He was pleased to meet his uncle. His other uncle, Viserys, wasn't at the camp. He was with Ser Barristan. It was Uncle Benjen he was referring to. Jae's mother's favorite brother. Uncle Ned told him how they were always pulling pranks and would often get scolded by his grandfather for it. Still, Grandfather Rickard never stayed serious for long, Uncle Ned would tell him how he would always secretly smile over their antics too.

Benjen embraced him and Robb very tightly and promised to bring them both to Winterfell once this was all over. Unfortunately, Benjen had to go to a meeting, so Robb and Jae followed his grandmother's orders by roaming around the camp, speaking to the lords of the realm.

Being shadowed by a very out of breath Ser Gerold, who, needless to say, was not thrilled by the energy his chargers were showing.

Jae and Robb discussed beforehand that they would meet as many lords as possible, and their experience had gone well so far.

They first came across a group of Northern lords. The first man they spoke to said his name was Rickard Karstark. Jae was impressed by how long his grey beard was. He spoke to himself and Robb respectfully, but Jae did not find him really friendly. Jaehaerys did seem to impress Lord Karstark at one point when he remarked how the Karstark family was once part of the Stark House.

The next man he met was the largest man he ever met. He couldn't help but ask him if he was part giant. Much to Jae's relief, this man-Lord Greatjon Umber, found that very amusing and lifted both Jaehaerys and Robb up onto his shoulders at the same time. After that, Jon remarked that he hoped he could ride into battle one day with the "Sons of Winter" as he named Jaehaerys and Robb, even though neither had ever set foot in the North.

The last man Jaehaerys got to meet that day was the exact opposite of Lord Greatjon in terms of size, but Jae enjoyed meeting him the most out of them all. This was because Howland Reed was able to tell Jaehaerys about his mother and even told him the story of how he was there when Jaehaerys was born.

They made their way around to the other tents, passing a man who asked Robb and Jaehaerys to marry his sisters and explained he would pay them a large dowry if they did so. Jaehaerys was more than happy to get away from him. Later, Ser Gerold told him that the man they met was from House Frey in the Riverlands, whose castle was known as The Twins. Robb was even more annoyed by this display, remarking that he never wanted to meet this Walder Frey or any of his daughters until the day he died. Which made Jae giggle slightly.

* * *

**Rhaella**

"If I may be so bold, Your Grace, what do you plan to do with Lyra Mormont?" Asked Ser Arthur as they walked to where the northerners were camped on the eastern side of Harrenhall.

"Ser Arthur, you were Rhaegar's most trusted companion, were you not?" She said bluntly,

Ser Arthur looked at her, taken aback. "I believe I was Your Grace. That is why I was given charge of Lyanna during her childbearing moons."

"Aye, and I am glad you were. Do not get me wrong, my point is that you were loyal to the Prince, not the King, not truly."

He stared at her blankly, so she tried to assure him. "I do not blame you, Arthur. I am just trying to make a point." She said kindly

"Your Grace, it was hard to stay loyal to a mad man. King Aerys did have those loyal to him. The Spider, for one, ruined Rhaegar's plans at Harrenhall to call for his removal. Jon Darry was also loyal to your husband."

"Aye, both of those examples are true, yet Varys still claims he serves the realm," she snorted in disgust.

"My point Ser Arthur, is that the Queen requires warriors to be loyal to her just as much as the King does, do you agree?"

"Yes, Queen Rhaella, I do." He thought on her point further, then continued.

"Perhaps seven elite guards to cover the Targaryen family is not enough. After all, Grandmaester Aemon has no Kingsguard to protect him right now, despite him being the oldest."

"Exactly, it is not enough, and do not forget that there are sometimes places that men cannot protect female royalty. What I plan will solve that issue. I continue to think long-term for my family Ser Arthur. I do consider you part of that family, do not forget that." Rhaella responded sincerely

"Thank you, Your Grace." He said while smiling. She mused that he wasn't expecting her to say such a thing. It was only the truth.

There may be a space to fill on the Kingsguard, but that did not mean they had to cease action to improve security elsewhere.

Their trek finally bared fruit as they reached the northern settlement with its Direwolf banners hanging above.

They checked with a guard named Jory, who pointed them in the direction of the tent that Lyra Mormont was staying in.

"Lady Mormont, Lord Wull, a moment of your time, please." She called out to them, they looked surprised that she knew who they were.

"Your Grace." While bowing while Theo Wull just nodded respectfully, he was a large man while Lyra was relatively short. An interesting combination, she mused.

"I just wanted to personally thank you for what you did to Rodrik Greyjoy."

"Your Grace?" she inquired.

"You provided the correct punishment for someone who carried out such a horrible crime, so I wanted to reward you for it."

"Your Grace, you honor me, I do not deserve such a thing."

Polite, fearless, and humble, everything the Faith of the Seven claimed northerners weren't, she thought to herself.

"I disagree completely. In fact, you should both be rewarded, so this is what I offer…Lady Lyra, you have proven your worth by how you fought so bravely to defend Bear Island against foreign invaders. Therefore I will make you the sworn sword to the women of House Targaryen if you accept that is. However, I understand that Bear Island requires rebuilding, so I expect you both to oversee its development. I will provide the coin. You just make sure it improves from before it was attacked."

"Your Grace, what do you mean both?" Theo Wull asked.

She was impressed that he used the correct title but was slightly disappointed to not be called "The "Rhaella."

"I have heard about how you have overseen the mines in the mountains these past few years, Lord Wull, and I am impressed. I have also heard that you have a certain appreciation for Lady Lyra here. Therefore I encourage you to join your houses through marriage, only if you both consent to such a thing."

She noticed how they looked at each other, almost shyly. It was amusing to see two people who clearly like each other pretend not to—the exact opposite to Rhaella and her late husband.

"Your Grace, I must ask, how do you plan for me to be your sworn sword, get married, and run Bear Island at the same time," Lyra asked with a hint of suspicion of the offer.

Rhaella chuckled. "Lady Lyra, I never mentioned any of this happening at the same time. I want you to be Lady of Bear Island until Dacey's second-born child comes of age. Once that has happened, I would like you to come to King's Landing and serve as a member of the Queen's personal guards, no oaths of chastity required. If you want to marry Lord Wull or not is completely at your own discretion. Either way, I will provide the coin for the rebuilding of Bear Island."

Both Lyra and Theo Wull looked at each other in a way that was trying to say that they wanted some privacy.

"It is a big ask, but I believe in you, Lyra Mormont. You are what I wished I was when I was younger. I will give you both time to think about my offer. Once you have your answer ready, come find me, the war council is meeting soon."

"Thank you, Your Grace. We will let you know our answer soon." She replied.

Rhaella nodded in return and left the tent again with Ser Arthur.

Ser Arthur gave his thoughts once they were well out of earshot.

I must say, Dowager Queen, I am very impressed. You made some very well made moves there that the North will appreciate."

"Thank you, Ser Arthur. I would like to hear your thoughts on the idea of a group of guards swore only to female Targaryen's?"

"As you said previously, Your Grace, there are some places where men cannot go where women can. I question the lack of a vow of chastity, though, and do not forget I am Dornish. It is not me you will have to deal with rejections from." He replied, speaking his mind truthfully.

"That is exactly why there will be no vows that are similar to the Kingsguard. I would like to avoid dirty looks from the court's lords that aren't Dornish or Northmen. As I fear they will be the only ones to offer a small amount of approval. If we convince them that these women guards are simply sworn swords, they will have little to complain about, besides the usual."

She sighed.

"That is an issue for more than ten years down the line. I feel what we have now is sufficient enough for the foreseeable future…nearly."

"Nearly, Your Grace?" he inquired

"Ser Darry will have to be replaced, I am afraid. Do you have any recommendations, Ser Arthur?"

"It is not my place, Your Grace, but I do suggest whoever we do find is young, Ser Darry was not, and age is catching up on Ser Barristan and Ser Gerold too. I do not deny their skill. I am just thinking of the long term as you are too."

She smiled. "Thank you, Ser Arthur. I will keep that in mind. Perhaps the upcoming battle will make the choices clearer. I will converse with the Lord Commander as well."

As if the Gods heard her, King Jaehaerys and Robb Stark ran past her, chased by a very out of breath Ser Gerold.

Herself and Ser Arthur both smiled at the sight.

"I think you better go relieve your Lord Commander of his post. Tell him to meet me at the war council tent located in the center as soon as possible."

"Yes, Your Grace." He replied dutifully before chasing after the King and his cousin.

* * *

**The War Council of Harrenhall**

Everyone gathered into a tent set up in the middle of the land they had set up around Harrenhall. Everyone of enough importance for the war meeting. Wardens, heirs, those with chains of office and Northern lords that Ned had personally invited. All were watching Ned and, to a more vital extent, Rhaella.

Waiting for someone to speak.

It was Rhaella who broke up the muttering. "My Lords, on behalf of his grace, I thank you all for answering the call to arms. We have done much already, and with your continued support, we will crush Balon Greyjoy and bring peace back to the realm."

Some small muttering broke out.

Ned was next to speak. "We have gathered you all here to get your word on what our next moves should be. We are willing to hear your input into our plans, but before that. Master of War Lord Randyll Tarly would like to debrief everyone on where our forces are now."

From an earlier conversation that Ned had with Lord Tarly, he knew he was not happy with not being told about a dragon's existence. Lord Tarly felt that as Master of War, he deserved to have known as soon as the dragon was born. In a way, Ned agreed with his grievances. He was an important man to have on his side, so to lose him during such a tense time would not do so well. This was one reason why he gave leave for Lord Tarly to be such a large part of this meeting.

Lord Tarly stood up, curtly nodded to Ned, and began to speak.

"As you all know by now, Lord Stannis smashed the bulk of the Iron Fleet along with Prince Oberyn. They were then able to bring the siege weapons they were transporting and some high-value prisoners as far as Seaguard. "

Ned noticed some smiles from around the room, Stannis would require a just reward, same with Prince Oberyn. It was just a pity he wasn't the older Martell, Ned mused.

Randyll continued once the cheers had died down.

"According to our sources, Ser Barristan and Prince Viserys are now at Seaguard, joined by Lord Tywin, among others. They hold Victorian Greyjoy hostage while we hold Balon's two oldest sons right here. Furthermore, Euron Greyjoy is a hostage at Dragonstone. I believe we have her grace to thank for his capture and the King's uncle, Lord Benjen, to thank for the capture and limb removal of Rodrick Greyjoy.

Everyone briefly turned to Benjen, who just shrugged as if cutting off the cock of the heir to the Iron Islands was something he did on a whim. The lords seemed to approve, given how they sniggered.

"Therefore, right now, we have over one hundred thousand fighting men and enough food to last us all, but the longer this war goes on, the harder it will be to feed everyone. Therefore after discussing with the Lord Regent, we have decided to march in three days time. Once we reach the rest of our forces, we will send an envoy to Balon Greyjoy with terms of surrender."

"Terms of surrender? What concessions do you plan to give this usurper?" Lord Umber questioned, looking at Ned for the answer.

Ned stood up again, ready to take over the meeting.

"I am glad you ask Lord Umber, we have not fully decided on all the terms, but there are some main points we would like to announce. Maron Greyjoy will take the black once this war is over. I have already discussed it with him. His uncle Aeron will be given the same choice as well. The rest will not be as lucky. Balon Greyjoy will be publically executed for treason, his brother Euron will receive the same faith. Rodrick Greyjoy, on the other hand, will be the example we give to his father for not complying with our terms.

"What about the Greyjoy land," Asked Hoster Tully. Ned presumed he was looking to gain some of the said lands.

"It is currently undecided how the land will be split up; however, what we do know is that the Greyjoy line will never be ruling lords again. According to Lord Varys, Balon has another son and daughter, who were too young to fight. It has been decided that both will be taken into the custody of the crown. The girl will marry a son of a lord who is loyal to the crown, and the boy will either have to change his house name once he comes of age, become a maester or join the Night's Watch. All that matters is the fact that the Greyjoy name will die very soon." Ned replied. He truly felt for the younger children of Balon. They were not at fault here

After received a few nods in response, Ned ended the meeting by saying. "We want what is about to happen to the Greyjoys to be a lesson to anyone wishing to rebel. Work with House Stark and House Targaryen, be our allies, and you will be rewarded and appreciated. If you become our enemies, you risk your own death as well as the rest of your family."

"We show mercy to those who deserve it, Balon Greyjoy, his brothers and older sons do not deserve much and some not at all. Fire and blood, my lords."

_Fire and Blood_

* * *

**Later**

The meeting lasted until the Hour of the Wolf. Despite spending an extended amount of her life in political situations, Rhaella had never gotten the opportunity to plan wars, and she was fascinated by what was involved.

Fascinated and exhausted.

The smell of sweat from being in a room with so many men was precisely that. They all had opinions, some of which were the right strategies, while others were disguised plans to further their houses up the political ladder.

Ned's plan to include members from both sides of the war was good five years ago. Still, it seemed to her that southern lords' ambitions had grown even more due to the number of spaces he made available on the Regency Council.

She just hoped that by the time Jaehaerys was of age, he could pick his own councillors that could be good politically and suit him. This was why making sure he had a close relationship with as many children his age as possible was a good thing. She knew Robb would be sent North soon but perhaps he could be his Hand of the King when they have grown men, or maybe he could pick one of his uncles, she knew Ned wanted to get out of King's Landing as soon as possible, but Benjen might be a suitable replacement, despite his reckless actions with the Rodrick Greyjoy situation he proved he was loyal to Lyanna and therefore Jaehaerys.

Maybe Viserys could be his hand? Thinking about such a thing made her think about her son's marriage situation. He was fourteen name days by now and was most likely going to be knighted once this conflict was over. He would have to be married soon. Would she keep the deal with Dorne? Arianne had been in the capital for the last few years. Rhaella liked the girl, but her father did by letting the ships with sellswords pass without any resistance was a borderline treasonous act. What could she do? He had to be punished.

She could jump on Moondancer and fly to Dorne now and enact restrictions or perhaps just kill the craven outright. If only it was that simple. She knew it wasn't. It would cause a political nightmare.

She sat for what felt like hours, alone on the outskirts of Harrenhall petting Moondancer. How did she end up being the first dragon rider in near one hundred and fifty years? Rhaella Targaryen, the Queen who had at least ten miscarriages, became a dragon rider.

No magic required, no burning of castles. All she had to do was bond with her dragon egg, and she just hatched. Why hadn't the others hatched? So many questions with so few answers. All she knew was that she had to continue to forge friendships and alliances with those who deserved it and punish those who didn't.

Speaking of…

Her quiet time was interrupted by the rustling of trees. Out came a tall man and a short woman, both northerners.

It was Lyra Mormont and Theo Wull.

"Lady Mormont, Lord Wull, what brings you out here this late?"

They both looked at Moondancer nervously. That was another issue they had discussed at the meeting. Some lords actually had the balls, or lack of to even suggest that Rhaella just fly to Pyke and burn the entire Iron Islands. She would be no better than her husband if she killed so many innocent fisherfolk, women, and children just to get what she wanted. What message would that send to her children and grandchild?

Saying that the idea was not entirely off the table. She just refused to put the lives of innocence in harm's way, Balon Greyjoy, on the other hand…

Her trail of thought was interrupted when Lyra finally spoke up.

"Your Grace, we just came to find you to tell you that we accept your offer."

"All of them." Theo Wull added while smiling.

"Great, I am delighted to hear it. Let me be the first to congratulate you both on your betrothal. She said while smiling back, genuinely happy for them both.

"Your Grace, we would like to get married as soon as possible, if it pleases you." Asked Lyra Mormont.

"I have no quarrel with that notice Lady Mormont. The only issue is the lack of weirwood trees in the South, despite the conversions, you would have to ride to Raventree Hall, which is a week away."

Lyra was about to speak again when Rhaella interrupted her. "Please forgive me, my friends, I feel so stupid. How could I have forgotten the weirwood right near Harrenhall."

"Your Grace?" they both said in confusion. "Is there not a Godswood right by Harrenhall?"

"Yes, but I just have this feeling that we should go further. Somewhere more special. The Isle of Faces is what I am referring to. I presume you have heard of it?" Rhaella asked.

They said nothing but nodded all the same.

"Good, we will sail there on the morrow. Inform Lord and Lady Stark, they will be your witnesses along with myself, and we will bring Ser Arthur along too, for good measure."

"You honor us, Your Grace," Lyra said, thrilled by the news.

"The honor is mine, Lyra Mormont. What you did deserves a celebration, and that is what we will do."

They both hurried off to prepare. There was no time for dressmaking. This was a wartime wedding. After all, Rhaella wondered how Ned would react, he might question the timing, but it was not as if he could refuse.

"Young love, eh, Moondancer? Maybe one day that will be us, right?" she asked her dragon, who just snorted in return.

"You really have been busy, haven't you, Queen Rhaella?"

She could tell that taunting tone from a mile away.

"I could say the same amount you, Ser Jaime, last time I heard you speak, you were just reinstated as heir, and now you are a father as well."

"I am Your Grace, Joanna is the apple of my eye, truly."

"I am sure she is going to grow up to be the most beautiful girl in the seven kingdoms, given who she is named after."

"Now, Ser Jaime, go get some rest. You ride to meet the rest of the forces at Seaguard tomorrow."

"Yes, Your Grace." He said before turning to leave again.

"Ser Jaime, make sure you survive this conflict. I would very much like to have a proper conversation with you at another time."

"It is good to see you too, Rhaella." He quipped back. She couldn't help but smile in return.

* * *

**The Isle of Faces**

They made their way to the God's Eye as soon as daylight broke. Rhaella, Dacey and Benjen Stark, Theo Wull and Lyra Mormont and Ser Arthur Dayne.

It was decided that they would sail over instead of using Moondancer, she could not take them all in the one trip, and they were stuck for time.

So two boats were acquired and brought with them to ferry them over.

Rhaella was amazed by this lake. It was so mysterious as so much was unknown. It was the battleground for the legendary fight between Aemond One Eye and the Rogue Prince himself all those years ago.

It was a critical battle, to say the least. Not only did both men die, but so did their dragons. Aemond became a kinslayer for the second time. Daemon Targaryen fulfilled his brother's wishes by not ascending the Iron Throne. Indeed a deadly time.

The trip took about an hour to reach the Isle that was located within. Once they finally landed, Rhaella was able to take in how beautiful it truly was.

It was so quiet. All that could be heard were the chirping of birds. They were just surrounded by trees. It was clear that no one had been here for a long time, or so she thought.

After making their way, inland Benjen called out to them.

"Why is there a hut here?"

"And the remanence of a fire?" Added Ser Arthur.

Just then, they heard the rustling of a bush, out walked a boy, about the same age as Jae and Robb, she mused, mayhaps slightly older.

He had brown hair and eyes that were grey. They reminded her of Ned's hair and eyes. As they were typical Stark features…

Soon after, a young woman appeared, carrying a few pieces of firewood. She had dark hair, was somewhat tall, and most surprisingly of all, had violet eyes. The eyes of a Targaryen…

"No, it can't be….Ashara is that you?" said Ser Arthur, jaw dropped completely.

The woman dropped her firewood and ran towards Arthur into his arms for an embrace.

"Hello, brother, I have missed you dearly." She said when she broke off the hug.

Rhaella noticed the little boy staring on in curiosity. Who was he, and why did he have the Stark features?

This girl, who must have been Ashara Dayne, then turned to Benjen Stark and looked back at Arthur as well.

"Arthur, Lord Benjen, may I present your nephew Jonnel…of House Stark."

_It appeared the Stark family tree continued to grow its branches_.

But was this Jonnel a Stark or a Snow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-Well,there isn't too much to say here. I think the biggest questions relate to the final bit. Why was Ashara on an island in the middle of the Riverlands? and is this son of hers yet another Stark and therefore a wrench in the inheritance of both Ned and Robb or is he the new bastard of Winterfell? It's not like there hasn't been a fight for succession in the North before. Despite how good of a ruler he was,when Cregan died all hell broke loose (it wasn't his fault really) and we will never know the ins and out because that's meant to be in one of those Dunc and Egg short stories. But Ned is Ned at the end of the day lol.  
> We have lots of Starks here. Rickard (Ned's father) now has 1 grandchild from Lyanna,4 from Ned because I messed with ages,2 from Benjen and 1 from Brandon. We can't have them all inheriting some will have to take different paths. They are all cousins of the King,that has to mean something. Who's line would you prefer? No offence Jae but I'd rather be the nephew of Arthur than be King lol.  
> It is only Rhaella with the dragon at the moment but they aren't too far away,  
> We went from Rhaella being Visenya reborn to Alysanne. She is laying the groundwork for a Queensguard. It's not a new concept. After she was attacked when there were no male guards around Good Queen Alysanne acquired a female guard of her own. At this particular time Brienne is too young to take the role and the Sand Snakes are sand…baby snakes,so that is another reason why its not being brought in straight here is at least 16,I'm not too sure on what the age would be in canon by the Greyjoy Rebellion.  
> It won't be too long before the Targaryen family expands again. Viserys is 14 I believe. It will get to a stage where seven elite guards isn't enough imo.  
> I took my time with this chapter and I think it showed overall. To get from A to C you have to go through B.  
> The next one won't be as long a wait I pinky promise


	13. Not a New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not an update of the story, just an update on life which is nowhere near as exciting

Hello all.

As you know, I like to try to be consistent with my uploads for this story. At least one chapter per month, if not two. However, I ran into some issues at work, and time got away from me. Because of that, and then a nasty ear infection to boot. I have not been able to update in a month when I promised I would. I won't lie to you. I have not even started yet because I have just been so preoccupied with real life.

I am trying to say that, yes, I know it sucks, but it will be another few weeks until I can upload another chapter of Reigns of Wolves again. I just wanted to update you because I thought that I owe you all an explanation as small and insignificant as it is. It is just essential, to be honest with people.

So no Irish funeral yet, I'm afraid because I am not dead yet, hehe.

But hey, if you get the chance, have a peep at my crackfic. I did manage to upload the second chapter there on the 19th because I just happened to have it ready. It just needed an edit.

But yeah, I am not gone, not yet.

Also, if you are reading this from the future, please let me know if Winds of Winter is out yet.


End file.
